Kimi to Boku! You and Me!
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis,seorang mahasiswa baru di Oxford University. Jarak kampus dan rumahnya yang sangat jauh membuatnya mencari kost dekat kampusnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dan sekarang perlahan Sebastian mendekatinya! PDKT pun dimulai! CHAPTER 6 APDET! Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Enjoy read...minna!
1. Chapter 1

Shitsure Shimasu...Hajimemashite Boku wa Rafa desu yo.

Permisi...Perkenalkan saya Rafa. Author baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Saya sudah membaca banyak fic-fic di fandom ini, dan itu membuat tangan saya kepingin untuk membuat fic Kuroshitsuji juga :D

Minna-san douzo yoroshiku onegai ita shimasu yo. Mohon bantuannya ^^

#

**Kimi to Boku! You and Me!**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belong Yana Toboso's

Pair: SebasCiel

Rate: T

Summary:

Sebastian Michaelis, seorang mahasiswa baru di _Oxford Univercity_. Tapi, rumahnya yang terlalu jauh dengan Universitasnya membuatnya mencari kost yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

.

.

Sebastian terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih ingin terpejam. Dilihatnya jam weker di meja sebelah kasurnya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu bangun lebih awal dari alarm jamnya. Lantas mengapa ia meng-alarmnya? Jawabannya simpel saja. Untuk berjaga-jaga seumpama ia agak teledor. Sebastian meraih jam weker itu, lalu mengatur alarm untuk keesokan harinya. Seketika itu ia ingat. Hari ini adalah hari yang penting baginya. Ia harus ke kota _Oxford_ untuk tes masuk Universitas pilihannya. Setelah merapikan kasurnya yang agak berantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari tempat itu dan mulai merapikan diri.

Ia bergegas cepat-cepat agar tak mau terlambat. Karena jarak kampusnya dengan tempat tinggalnya sangat jauh. Berada di luar kota. Setelah mempersiapkan mengecek barang-barangnya untuk keperluan tesnya, ia meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi ke halte bus terdekat. Dilihatnya langit diatas. Cuacanya mendung seperti biasa. Ia sampai di halte yang sepi. Setelah sekitar lima menit menunggu, akhirnya bus yang ditunggunya datang. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mulai masuk ke dalam bus setelah bus itu berhenti di depannya. Ia mengambil kursi terdepan di bus itu. Di dalam bus masih sepi. Hanya ada empat penumpang termasuk dirinya. Maklum saja ini masih pagi. Seorang petugas bus itu menanyakan tujuannya lalu memberinya karcis setelah ia membayar ongkos.

Sebastian mengeluarkan buku bacaannya dari tas. Ia memulai belajar_ lagi_. Padahal semalam ia sudah belajar dari menjelang senja hingga tengah malam lewat. Tapi sekarang ia belajar lagi. Sungguh langka ada manusia seperti dirinya. Untuk apa ia belajar? Semua kerabatnya yakin walaupun Sebastian tidak belajar, ia akan tetap masuk ke Universitas _Oxford_. Ia berpikir mungkin dengan belajar, untuk mengurangi rasa bosan dalam perjalanan dengan membaca buku.

Dari menit ke menit penumpang semakin bertambah. Tapi kursi sebelah Sebastian masih kosong. Ia berpikir lebih baik kosong hingga ia sampai, karena akan membuatnya konsentrasi belajar. Setelah menit berganti menjadi jam, akhirnya Sebastian sadar bahwa bus yang ditumpanginya akan sampai ke tujuannya. Ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk turun. Bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kampusnya. Ia turun dari bus dan mulai berjalan kaki menuju kampus. Sedangkan bus yang ditumpanginya tadi mulai melaju menjauh dari kampusnya. Agak lama juga untuk mencapai dalam kampusnya. Mengingat halaman depannya sangat amat luas.

Ia heran sewaktu ia turun dari bus. Tidak di kota ini, tidak di kota tempatnya singgah selalu dipandangi wanita-wanita. Wanita muda, Ibu-Ibu yang menggendong anaknya sampai nenek-nenek tua baya memandanginya dari bawah hingga atas dengan tampang melongo. Bahkan sampai ada yang menjerit juga. Entah kenapa Sebastian tidak terlalu repot dengan hal itu. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia terkadang berpikir, apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Misalnya ada coretan di wajahnya? Baju bagian belakangnya ada yang robek? Atau _reseleting_ celananya masih terbuka? Sampai-sampai ia dipandangi seperti itu. Padahal pandangan itu ditujukan padanya sebagai tanda kekaguman

Akhirnya ia sampai di dalam kampusnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. _Masih terlalu cepat sepuluh menit._ Pikirnya. Bahkan di kampus pun banyak wanita-wanita yang memandanginya. Kemudian ia mencari ruang pusat informasi agar ia tahu di mana letak ruangan tesnya. Setelah di beri tahu, ia mencari ruangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari ruangannya. Ia mulai masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk sesuai yang tertera pada kartu ujian tesnya

Setelah Sebastian duduk, ia mengeluarkan bukunya lagi dan mulai membaca. Tanpa disadarinya gadis-gadis di ruangan itu memandanginya. Baru beberapa baris kalimat ia membaca bukunya, bel berdentang nyaring. Sebastian yakin itu adalah bel masuk. Seorang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan memasuki ruangan. Sebastian memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas

"_Good Morning_". Sapa orang itu. Ditanggapi dengan kata-kata serupa oleh peserta ujian

"Saya adalah pengawas ujian tes. Tolong tas ditaruh di loker yang ada di sebelah pintu. Dan tidak boleh ada barang-barang di meja kecuali barang untuk keperluan ujian tes". Ucapnya. Semua peserta beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menaruh tas mereka di masing-masing loker. Pengawas itu membagikan dua kertas pada masing masing peserta. Kedua kertas itu dibagikannya dalam posisi terbalik. Yang berarti tak boleh dibuka dahulu. Setelah semua peserta mendapatkan masing-masing kertas, pengawas itu kembali ke depan kelas.

"Setelah mendengar bel berbunyi. Kalian boleh membuka kertas itu dan mulai mengerjakannya". Ia melihat jam ditangannya dan kembali berkata. "Tak lama lagi akan berbunyi". Tepat setelah pengawas itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel kembali berdentang. Semua peserta membalik kertasnya dan mulai mengerjakan.

#

Setelah waktu berjalan agak lama, Sebastian selesai mengerjakannya. Ia kembali meneliti pekerjaannya jika saja ada yang salah. Setelah menelitinya dengan cermat, Sebastian bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke arah pengawas yang ada di depan. Semua peserta di ruang ujian itu menatap Sebastian karena ia yang pertama kali mengumpulkan ujiannya. Sebastian menyerahkan kertas ujiannya. Pengawas ujian itu berkata

"Cepat sekali kau mengerjakannya ya...".

"Terima kasih". Ucap Sebastian sopan

"Kau boleh keluar dan mengambil tasmu. Pemberitahuan peserta ujian yang masuk universitas ini akan diumumkan 4 hari mendatang".

"Saya tahu hal itu". Sebastian mengambil tasnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sebastian memasuki halaman depan yang luas, hendak menuju gerbang. Hari masih masih pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari sarapan di sekitar daerah itu. Ia tadi terlalu malas untuk sarapan dari rumahnya sebelum berangkat untuk tes. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celananya. Diambilnya ponsel dan dilihatnya panggilan telepon dari kerabat dekatnya. _Ada apa tiba-tiba anak ini menelpon?_ .Pikirnya heran. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan mulai mengangkatnya

"Halo? Ada apa, Claude?"

"_Ah...Sebastian kau ada di mana sekarang?"._ Jawab orang di seberang

"Aku ada di _Oxford_"

"_Aku tahu hal itu. Maksudku kau ada di daerah mana?"_

"Aku ada di dekat gerbang depan kampus. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Baiklah tunggu aku ya"_

"Hei, memangnya ka—"

"_Tut...tut...tut..."._

Sebastian menghela napas kesal. Kerabat dekatnya yang bernama Claude itu selalu saja memutuskan sambungan telepon sewaktu ia belum selesai bicara. Dari dulu. Ia mengira mungkin Claude juga berada di kota ini. Entah urusan apa. Sebastian menunggunya sesuai perintah Claude. Ia bersandar pada tembok gerbang yang megah itu. Sambil memperhatikan jalanan sekitar yang agak ramai. Tak lama kemudian Sebastian menemukan sosok kerabatnya keluar dari dalam kampusnya

"Yo...Sebs". Sapa Claude ke Sebastian yang memasang tampang heran padanya

"Kau ikut ujian tes Universitas ini?". Tanya Sebastian. Claude menepuk dahinya

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu hal itu".

"Bukannya kau memutuskan untuk kuliah di London saja hah?". Sebastian mulai tak sabar

"Aku lapar, Sebs. Akan kujelaskan sambil mencari sarapan. Ayo". Ajak Claude meninggalkan Sebastian. Sebastian merengut. Akhirnya ia mengikuti Claude. Ingat, ia juga akan mencari sarapan bukan?. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua diam. Membuat Sebastian kesal

"Hei, katanya kau akan menjelaskannya sambil mencari sarapan!".

"Oh...iya aku lupa haha. Habis aku bingung akan memasuki kafe yang mana...". Sebastian tak menjawabnya. Ia memberikan pandangan kepada Claude untuk cepat menjelaskannya

"Iya iya aku akan menjelaskannya. Setelah kupikir-pikir. Aku tidak jadi kuliah di London. Aku ingin mengikutimu saja di Oxford. Karena aku merasa akan mendapatkan keberuntungan kalau mengikutimu".

"Kau itu dari dulu selalu mengikuti sekolah yang kumasuki. Sekolah dasar, Menengah Pertama, sampai Menengah Atas kau selalu satu sekolahan denganku!".

"Oh...ayolah Sebs, kita kan teman dari kecil. Apa kau senang kalau kita berpisah karena kau kuliah di luar kota?".

"Ya...ya". Sebastian menjawab seadanya. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedikit bersyukur ada teman yang menemaninya di kota ini

"Oh itu saja ayo kita masuk ke dalam kafe itu". Ajak Claude.

Sebastian menuruti Claude. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam cafe yang hangat itu. Mengambil tempat duduk di dalam ruangan daripada di teras depan. Sebastian memesan teh hangat dan Roti bakar selai _maple_ sedangkan Claude memesan kopi dan makanan yang serupa dengan Sebastian. Sambil menunggu hidangan, mereka mengobrol santai. Tanpa mereka sadari berpasang-pasang mata wanita memandangi mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Pengunjung di kafe itu lumayan ramai. Rata-rata memesan kopi. Sebastian menyeruput tehnya sambil mendengarkan perkataan Claude. Sesekali ia juga melirik ke arah televisi yang menyiarkan berita pagi yang disediakan kafe itu. Aroma kafe ini segar karena pengunjung dilarang merokok di dalam ruangan. Jika ingin merokok, harus memilih tempat duduk yang ada di depan.

Mereka berdua selesai sarapan. Sebastian menyuruh Claude membayar bagiannya juga. Katanya itu hukuman untuk Claude karena tak memberitahuya kalau ia akan kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya. Claude menurutinya. Ia menanyakan suatu hal kepada petugas kasir setelah memberikan uangnya. Sebastian _sweetdrop_ dengan pertanyaan Claude kepada kasir itu. Akhirnya setelah agak banyak berbincang-bincang dengan kasir, Claude mengakhirinya karena menyadari kalau Sebastian sudah menunggunya agak lama di luar. Setelah Claude berhasil menyusul Sebastian, mereka kembali berjalan berjalan

"Huh...percaya diri sekali kau ya. Belum tentu diterima di _Oxford_, kau sudah menanyakan tempat kost terdekat dari kampus ke petugas kasir itu?". Tanya Sebastian memasang tampang heran

"Aku percaya kalau aku pasti akan di terima". Jawab Claude mantap. Sebastian menghela napas maklum. Sedari dulu temannya ini mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Ia saja kalah. Padahal Sebastian itu juga orang yang sangat percaya pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia bisa melakukan apa pun

"Kau memang boleh optimis dalam mencapai tujuan, tapi terlalu ambisius juga akan menghancurkanmu lho...". Ingat Sebastian

"Hahahaha...iya aku tahu itu Sebs. Kau berulang kali mengatakan hal itu. Kau seperti orang tua, yang menasehati anaknya saja".

"_Semoga-moga kau terkena sial"._Batin Sebastian jengkel. Lalu ia hendak berbicara lagi

"Tes masuk di _Oxford_ jangan kau anggap enteng. Meskipun tadi kau merasa telah menjawabnya dengan benar. Ingat kalau ini adalah Universitas terbaik di Dunia. Orang-orang yang diterima di sini tidak ada yang bodoh".

"Iya aku tahu hal itu. Kata petugas kasir itu dari sini belok kanan". Gumam Claude sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jalanan

"Jadi kau membawaku ke tempat kost yang akan kau singgahi?". Ucap Sebastian sadar

"Siapa yang membawamu, bukankah kau mengikutiku?". Claude berkata dengan cuek. Sebastian merengut

"_Aku sangat berharap kau terkena sial"_. Batin Sebastian lagi. Sebastian memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Di disini lingkungannya nyaman dan tertata rapi. Dan agak ramai juga dengan orang yang berjalan lalu lalang. Meskipun tidak seramai London sih. Pikir Sebastian. Saat tengah sedang asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan daerah sekitar, Sebastian dikejutkan oleh seruan Claude

"Wah...ternyata ini ya tempat yang dimaksud kasir itu. Hmm...Lumayan juga". Seru Claude memperhatikan sebuah bangunan. Sebastian menoleh ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat satu itu. Bangunan yang cukup luas untuk kost. Dengan pagar kecil yang setinggi sekitar bahu Sebastian. Terdapat taman kecil yang terurus tanamannya. Temboknya bercat hijau muda yang menambahkan kesan asri rumah itu. Dan di pagarnya terpampang sebuah papan yang bertuliskan '_Diizinkan memelihara hewan_'.Sebastian cukup tertarik dengan hal itu. Biasanya di setiap rumah kost dilarang untuk memelihara hewan

"Bagaimana Sebastian? Kau tertarik bukan? Di sini diperbolehkan memelihara binatang lho". Ucap Claude sambil menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang menerawang ke lantai kedua. Ucapan Claude tidak digubris oleh Sebastian. Ia masih sibuk meneliti setiap sudut di lantai kedua itu.

#

Seseorang beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia menyadari ada orang di luar. Ia menyibakkan sedikit korden birunya untuk melihat sosok yang berada di luar rumahnya

"Huh...sudah kuduga akan ada 'pendatang baru' lagi di sini. Tahun ajaran baru sih...". Ucapnya sambil memandang ke arah bawah. Dimana terdapat kedua pemuda yang sedang meneliti bangunan yang di tempatinya ini. Ia menduga cepat atau lambat kedua pemuda itu akan bertempat tinggal satu atap dengannya. Ia sedikit bisa mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda itu juga dari atas. Yang sedang membicarakan tentang kampus terkenal yang terletak tak jauh dari sekitar sini

"Apa? Rupanya mereka baru saja menjalani tes ujian masuk di _Oxford_? Dan pemuda berkacamata itu mencari tempat kost yang tak jauh dari kampus?Percaya diri sekali...belum ada pengumuman peserta yang diterima di _Oxford_ sudah mencari kost. Huh...dasar manusia". Ia melihat lebih seksama lagi ke arah dua pemuda tersebut

"Tapi...dari tampangnya, aku yakin mereka bukan orang bodoh. Dan aku berani taruhan kalau mereka pasti diterima di _Oxford"._ Lanjutnya menerawang

Saat ia agak sedang melamun, salah satu dari pemuda itu—yang sedari tadi meneliti bagian sudut lantai dua—menyadari keberadaannya. Ia kaget. Cepat-cepat ditutupnya korden agar menyembunyikan sosoknya yang misterius

#

Sebastian terserentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata ada seseorang di atas sana. Ia sempat berpikir kalau ia mungkin salah lihat. Tapi instingnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Claude menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sebastian. Temannya kini sedang memandang dengan wajah yang sulit di tebak ke lantai dua. Akhirnya Claude memutuskan untuk menanyainya

"Ada apa Sebs?"

Yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Yah...memandang saja tidak, apalagi menjawab Claude. Sebastian masih terus memperhatikan bagian yang menurutnya ganjil itu. Claude yang kebingungan mengikuti arah pandangan Sebastian di daerah lantai dua. Tepatnya di jendela paling kanan

"Ada apa Sebs?". Tanya Claude lagi. Dan akhirnya kali ini Sebastian menjawabnya

"Aku yakin, aku tadi melihat seseorang di jendela pojok kanan, lantai dua".

"Mungkin hantu?". Canda Claude yang malah ditanggapi serius oleh Sebastian

"Tidak bukan hantu, kalau hantu kenapa ia tidak menghilang saja. Tapi malah menutup kordennya".

"Kau sempat melihat sosoknya?"

"Tidak, ia menutup kordennya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Sehingga aku tak sempat melihatnya".

"Mungkin ia malu-malu denganmu...Aku sudah cukup puas melihat-lihat, ayo kita pergi".

"Eh? Kau tidak melihat bagian dalamnya?". Sebastian kini telah memasang raut normalnya kembali

"Tidak, setelah pengumuman penerimaan saja. Ayo...tes wawancara akan dimulai pukul satu siang". Claude mulai berjalan berbalik arah. Menuju ke arah kampus. Sebastian mau tak mau hanya mengikutinya

#

Ia menyibak kordennya sekali lagi dengan pelan-pelan. Dan agak lega setelah melihat dua pemuda yang tadi, telah pergi menjauh meninggalkan rumahnya. Lalu ia menghela napas pelan sambil menutup kembali kordennya

"Huh...yang tadi itu hampir saja. Tapi apa ia sempat melihatku ya? Mudah-mudahan tidak". Harapnya kembali ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan

"Huh...malu-malu katanya? Untuk apa malu-malu karena seperti itu. Merepotkan saja". Gumamnya kecil

#

Sewaktu menempuh perjalanan ke arah kampus, sebenarnya Sebastian masih dihantui oleh suatu pikiran. Ya...ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia penasaran dengan sosok yang ada di rumah kost itu. Sebastian yakin kalau sosok itu bukanlah hantu. Ia sudah bilang pada Claude bukan? Tidak mungkin kalau sosok itu hantu yang menutup kordennya. Mengapa tidak menghilang saja. Sebastian berniat mencari tahu tentang sosok tersebut. Toh...ia juga akan kost di situ bukan?. Tapi kalau ia lulus ujian masuk.

Tanpa Sebastian sadari, Claude sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Bagaimana tidak? Claude melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Sebastian, tapi yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Malah melamun. Claude menghela napas kesal. Sahabat karibnya itu menjadi aneh setelah insiden sosok misterius tadi

"Sebs, kau masih memikirkan sosok itu tadi?". Tanya Claude yang anehnya langsung direspon oleh Sebastian. Padahal pertanyaannya tadi, tidak dijawab oleh Sebastian

"Ya...aku masih penasaran. Aku yakin kalau ia bukan hantu". Jelas Sebastian. Claude menghela napas lagi

"Sudahlah...sekarang lebih baik kita memikirkan ujian yang masih akan kita hadapi lagi".

* * *

.

.

Hari ini Sebastian kembali lagi duduk di dalam sebuah bis. Yang mengatarnya ke kota _Oxford_ dari kota _London_ yang menjadi tempat singgahnya selama ini. Tapi kali ini ia tidak pergi untuk ujian tes masuk, tapi untuk melihat pengumuman peserta tes yang diterima. Ia memasang sepasang _headset_ di telinganya yang mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Tentunya disandang dengan sebuah buku yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya. Tentu saja buku teori pejalaran. Rupanya ia masih tidak bosan belajar bahkan setelah ujian tes sudah berakhir. Claude tidak menemaninya untuk melihat pengumuman. Ia masih ingat percakapannya di telepon dengan Claude sebelum ia berangkat

**_Flasback_**

_Ponsel Sebastian bergetar panjang. Meskipun jarak dirinya dengan ponselnya cukup jauh, ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Lantas ia berjalan ke meja sebelah kasurnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di situ. Sebelum mengangkat teleponnya, ia sempat melihat nama si pemanggil ponselnya. Lalu ia menekan salah satu tuts di keyboard ponselnya_

"_Halo? Ada apa Claude?". Tanya Sebastian kepada si pemanggil sambil mengancingi kemejanya dengan tangan kanan. Dan tentu saja tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang ponselnya kan..._

"_Ah...akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga Sebastian. Sorry, aku tak bisa menemanimu melihat pengumuman di Oxford hari ini. Aku ada urusan yang cukup penting, sehingga tidak bisa menemanimu. Tolong lihatkan namaku juga ya...". Ucapnya memasang raut menyesal tapi tidak bisa dilihat Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian mengerti dari nada suara Claude_

"_Oh...itu tidak masalah". Ucap Sebastian tak keberatan_

"_Baiklah terima kasih. Oh iya kalau kita diterima jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi tempat kost yang kemarin ya...tentu saja untuk__—"._

"_Iya iya aku mengerti". Potong Sebastian_

"_Baiklah aku minta maaf sekali lagi ya tak bisa menemanimu. Kalau begitu sampai besok"._

"_Kau tidak usah sungkan__—__ "_

"_Tut...tut...tut..."_

_Selalu saja Claude memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan ucapannya_

**_End flasback_**

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya bus yang ditumpangi Sebastian sampai juga di kota Oxford. Beberapa menit kemudian bus itu mengerem berhenti di gerbang depan Oxford. Sebastian turun dan mulai menyusuri halaman yang sangat luas itu. Hendak menuju papan pengumuman. Dari kejauhan tampak siswa-siswi berkerumunan melihat papan pengumuman yang besar itu. Sebastian menunggu sejenak dengan bersandar di tembok. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat pengumumannya setelah kerumunan itu agak sepi. Sambil menunggu ia membaca buku yang dibacanya di dalam bus tadi. Dan seperti biasa juga banyak cewek-cewek yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum

Waktu telah agak lama berlalu. Tapi kerumunan itu tak kunjung sepi juga. Malah tambah ramai. Akhirnya, karena tak mau membuang waktu, Sebastian memutuskan untuk membaur dalam kerumunan itu. Untuk melihat pengumuman. Dan setelah berdesak-desakkan, ia berhasil sampai kerumunan paling depan. Baru saja ia melihat papan pengumuman itu kurang dari setengah detik, ia berhasil menemukan namanya pada kolom peserta yang diterima. Tak disangkanya juga, ia mendapat peringkat pertama dari sepersekian banyaknya peserta. Ia juga menemukan nama Claude pada peringkat kelima. Setelah mengetahui hasil pengumumannya, ia beranjak keluar dari kerumunan itu. Dan berjalan ke luar kampus. Hendak menuju ke tempat kost yang kemarin ia kunjungi dengan Claude. Agak berlari kecil juga ia, karena ia khawatir kalau tidak ada dua kamar kosong lagi.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga. _Mudah-mudahkan masih tersisa kamar kosong_. Harapnya. Ia memencet bel di sebelah pagar. Tak lama kemudian seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah itu. Ia memakai kacamata ber-_frame_ merah. Rambutnya tersisir rapi ke samping. Wajahnya datar meskipun sedang menghadapi tamu. Sebelum Sebastian hendak berbicara orang itu memotongnya

"Apakah kau mau menge-_kost_ tempat ini?". Tanyanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Iya. Apakah anda pemilik ru—"

"Kebetulan Madam Red berada di sini. Ayo masuk ke dalam". Ajaknya memotong ucapan Sebastian—lagi—. Mengingatkannya pada Claude

Sebastian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Di dapatinya ruang tamu tanpa pintu yang luas. Tembok bagian dalam rumah itu berwarna hijau. Sama seperti tembok bagian depan rumah ini. Sebastian duduk di salah satu sofa, setelah dipersilahkan duduk tentunya. Dan terdapat sebuah tangga lebar yang terletak di tengah-tengah di belakang ruang tamu. Bangunan rumah ini dirancang agar pada saat di lantai dua, juga bisa melihat ke lantai satu di bawah (seperti mansionnya Ciel). Dan juga sebaliknya. Sebastian melongok ke bawah tangga itu. Ternyata terdapat beberapa ruangan yang dipintunya terdapat papan nomor. Sebastian yakin itu pasti kamar kost. Di lantai dua hanya terdapat beberapa ruangan kost pula. Saat Sebastian sedang asyik melihat-lihat, sebuah suara wanita mengejutkannya

"Ah...jadi kau yang akan mengkost di sini? Aku Angelina Burnett. Pemilik tempat kost ini". Sapa seseorang yang penampilannya agak mengejutkan Sebastian. Pakaian yang serba merah, rambut yang merah dan juga lipstik yang merah juga. Benar-benar mencolok. Wanita bernama Angelina itu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Sebastian

"Iya. Perkenalkan nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Saya murid baru di Oxford, Miss Burnett". Ujar Sebastian sopan

"Ahahaha...panggil saja aku Madam Red. Orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku begitu".

Sebelum Sebastian menjawab, suara deheman oleh orang di belakang Madam Red memotongnya

"Ehem, Madam Red aku boleh kembali ke kamarku kan?". Ternyata orang yang mengantar Sebastian masuk tadi

"Iya iya, Will".

Pemuda bernama Will itu pergi dari ruang tamu yang luas ini dan masuk ke kamar bernomor tiga di belakang tangga. Sebastian melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda

"Iya. Emm...apakah masih ada dua kamar kosong di kost ini?".

"Wah...tenang saja. Masih tersisa tiga kamar kosong kok. Tapi itu semua berada di lantai dua. Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali Madam. Saya malah lebih senang jika di atas".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya...kau memesan dua kamar apakah kamar yang satunya itu untuk temanmu?".

"Iya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebentar ya... kuambilkan kuncinya". Wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya. Menuju ke meja yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Ia membuka laci dan setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya ia kembali menuju Sebastian

"Ini. Kamarmu di nomor tujuh dan temanmu di nomor delapan. Atau boleh sebaliknya". Madam Red menunjuk ke kamar yang di maksud di lantai dua dari bawah. Sebastian mengangguk mengerti dan menerima uluran kunci dari tangan Madam Red

"Masing-masing lantai terdapat lima kamar. Di kamar sudah terdapat satu tempat tidur, lemari, kursi, dan meja. Kalau mau menonton TV, itu disana ada". Kini Madam Red menunjuk ke pojok ruangan ini. Yang terdapat TV berukuran lumayan besar

"Alasan aku hanya menaruh satu TV di rumah ini karena semua anak yang mengkost di sini tak begitu suka melihat TV. Kuharap kau tak keberatan". Jelasnya

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah".

"Syukurlah...Oh iya di kamar nomor enam lantai dua...". Madam Red menunjuk ke kamar paling pojok sebelah kanan di lantai dua dan kembali berkata. "Yang menempatinya adalah keponakanku, Ciel. Lantai bawah, kamar nomor satu ada Ronald, nomor dua ada Grell, nomor tiga ada Will yang tadi, nomor empat Alan dan nomor lima Eric". Madam Red menjelaskannya sambil bergantian menunjuk kamar-kamar yang dimaksudnya. Sebastian hanya mengangguk saja. Madam Red tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu lalu untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali berkata, "Oh...iya kamar nomor sembilan itu sudah ada yang memesan, tapi dia belum menempatinya. Katanya ia akan membereskan barang-barangnya ke sini besok. Ia manis sekali untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Tapi ia masih sekolah. Dan jangan lupa ya untuk saling akrab dengan kenalan-kenalan barumu di sini". Ucapnya panjang sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ya...terima kasih". Jawab Sebastian seadanya

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih...Wah...aku hampir terlambat kerja. Sudah dulu ya, Sebastian". Wanita itu buru-buru keluar rumah setelah melihat jam tangannya. Sebastian hanya diam melongo

"Padahal aku kan belum bilang kalau aku akan mulai menempati rumah ini besok. Dan...". Sebastian melihat tangannya yang menggenggam dua buah kunci berwarna perak. "Dia bahkan sudah pergi sebelum aku membayar uang sewanya dan memberikanku kunci". Sebastian mendesah panjang mengingat betapa cerobohnya wanita bernama Madam Red itu. Tapi Sebastian tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang ceroboh menjadi dokter _spesialis?._ Sebastian mengetahuinya. Madam Red adalah seorang dokter _spesialis_ yang bekerja di rumah sakit paling terkenal di kota ini. Tadi ia sempat melihat dan membaca tanda pengenal wanita itu yang dijepitkan di saku kanannya. Karena tak mau membuang waktu lama-lama, akhirnya Sebastian beranjak keluar dari rumah itu, mencari bus dan kembali pulang ke kota asalnya.

* * *

.

.

Nada dering terdengar dari ponsel Sebastian. Ia buru-buru mengangkatnya sambil membolak-balik masakannya di penggorengan.

"Halo?".

"_Halo Sebs, bagaimana dengan hasil tadi?"._ Sebastian merengut kesal ketika mengetahui pemilik suara seseorang yang menelponnya

"Hasil tadi apa?". Tanyanya cuek

"_Apakah kau dan aku diterima di Oxford? "_

"Aku diterima".

"_Kalau aku?"._

"Emm...maaf ya, kau tidak diterima. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mendaftar dan melakukan tes di Universitas lain". Jawab Sebastian bohong lebih tepatnya. Tak lupa ia juga menyisipkan nada kecewa pada ucapannya

"_Apa? Kenapa aku tidak diterima?"._

Bingo, tepat sasaran. Batin Sebastian

"Aku tidak tahu. Maaf ya".

"_Hh..Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"._

"..."

"_Sebs?"._

"..."

"_Sebs? Halo?"._

"Karena aku berbohong padamu. Hahahahahaha...". Sebastian menertawai Claude

"_Apa? Cih dasar kau ini. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Lihat saja jika aku bertemu kau besok...". _Ancam Claude setengah serius [?]

"Iya...iya...habisnya kau ini mengganggu sekali. Aku sekarang ini sedang memasak".

"_Begitukah? Jadi aku diterima di Oxford kan?"_

"Iya...iya..."

"_Dan apakah kau sudah mendaftarkan kita ke kost yang kita kunjungi beberapa hari kemarin?"._

"Sudah...Untungnya masih tersisa dua kamar yang kosong".

"_Kau tidak bercanda lagi kan?"._

"Terserah apa katamulah. Sudah kututup dulu, aku sedang memasak". Ucap Sebastian menghela napas. Ia sangat kesal kepada Claude sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia sedang damai-damainya memasak untuk menu makan malamnya, kerabatnya itu merusak suasana memasaknya

"_Oh, kau sedang memasak?"._

"Iya...Baiklah kututup tele—"

"_Tut...Tut...Tut..."_

Sebastian merasa ingin mencekik Claude ketika memutuskan sambungan telepon ketika ia belum selesai bicara

.

.

_Keesokan harinya (tempat kost)..._

"Hh...berat...mana kunci kamarku Sebs?". Keluh Claude menempatkan barang-barang bawaannya ke ruang tamu. Sebastian melemparkan salah satu kunci yang berada di sakunya. Claude lalu bergegas menaiki tangga sambil membawa barang bawaannya kembali. Ia tertatih-tatih melewati tangga. Sementara Sebastian tidak terlihat begitu berat membawa barang miliknya

"Kamar nomor delapan". Gumam Claude sambil memasukkan kunci kamarnya dan memutarnya.

KRIEET...

"Hmm...sepertinya kamar ini nyaman untuk ditempati". Gumamnya lagi sambil memandang ke setiap sudut-sudut ruangan yang saat ini telah kamarnya itu. Ia lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dari tas besar yang dibawanya tadi

.

Setelah selesai membereskan barangnya Sebastian berbaring di kasurnya. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan itu yang berwarna putih bersih. Meskipun tidak terlihat ada yang menempati, tapi kamar ini tetap bersih. Pikir Sebastian.

"Sebs?". Panggil Claude yang menengok Sebastian di depan pintu kamarnya yang tak tertutup

"Apa?". Jawabnya sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya

"Ayo kita cari makan di luar, aku lapar...dan ini sudah jam sebelas siang. Kita belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi".

"Emm...malas aku sedang malas pergi, kau saja ya pergi sendiri".

"Tapi kau lapar kan?".

"Memang aku lapar, tapi aku sedang malas pergi".

"Dasar kau ini...kalau begitu kau masak saja. Disini ada dapurnya kok".

"Dapur di tempat ini sangat bersih, aku tadi sempat melihatnya. Kelihatannya penghuni di sini jarang ada yang memakainya. Dan kalau jarang ada yang memakainya, itu artinya kelihatannya bahan makanan di sini juga sedikit". Jelas Sebastian panjang lebar

"Akan kucek dulu". Claude langsung menuruni tangga dan membuka kulkas yang berada di dapur. Setelah melihat dan mengecek isinya ia terlihat kecewa dan kembali lagi ke kamar Sebastian.

"Makanan sih ada banyak, tapi semuanya hanya makanan ringan dan berkaleng-kaleng soda".

"Benar apa kataku kan...". Ucap Sebastian cuek

"Kalau begitu, aku akan belanja bahan makanan saja dan kau yang memasak. Oke...masakan apa yang akan kau masak?". Tanya Claude semangat. Tentu saja, semangat karena perutnya akan diisi oleh masakan Sebastian yang em...sepertinya tidak usah dijelaskan ya...

"Emm...bagaimana kalau _Macaroni saus bawang kacang polong_?"

"Setuju...berikan aku catatan bahan yang akan dibeli"

Sebastian menyambar bolpoint dan selembar kertas yang berada di dekat mejanya. Kemudian ia menuliskan bahan-bahannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung memberikannya kepada Claude dan berkata

"Menurutku kita membuat makanannya juga untuk yang lainnya di rumah ini. Yah...untuk semacam perkenalan". Claude mengangguk setuju lalu ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke Sebastian. Sebastian bingung dengan maksud Claude. Dan sedetik kemudian ia sadar akan maksud Claude itu

"Apa? Tentu saja pakai uangmu". Ucap Sebastian cuek

"Apa?". Claude kaget

"Aku tahu kau baru menerima gajian dari tempatmu bekerja sambilan di London. Dan tadi kau sendiri yang menawariku mencari makan. Jadi siapa yang mengajak, dialah yang membayar". Ucap Sebastian nyengir sambil membaringkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur. Karena tak mau terlibat pertengkaran lebih jauh lagi, akhirnya Claude mengalah.

"Dasar kau ini...". Gumamnya jengkel pada Sebastian. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi, tepat setelah langkah pertamanya, Sebastian berkata

"Hei, tutup pintu kamarku!". Suruh Sebastian.

Claude menjalankan perkataan (perintah) Sebastian dengan menutup pintunya agak keras. Meskipun ia menuruti perintah Sebastian, tapi Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak ikhlas lahir batin. Setelah itu ia menuruni tangga dengan pikiran _dimana aku bisa mencari supermarket terdekat?._ Dan pada saat ia akan menuruni anak tangga terakhir, ia melihat seseorang berkacamata keluar dari kamarnya. Menurut Claude, orang itu mempunyai model rambut yang langka. Bagaimana tidak? Yang bagian atas berwarna pirang dan yang bawah berwarna hitam?.

Oke...sebagai tetangga kost baru, ia wajib memberi salam bukan? Agar ia dicap sebagai seorang yang ramah. Tetapi, sebelum Claude sempat menyapa, anak itu memberinya sapaan yang bisa dianggap histeris

"Wah...kau pasti salah satu penghuni baru kost ini ya?". Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Iya...". Jawab Claude yang tersenyum ramah pada anak yang sekarang ini berjalan mendekatinya. Claude heran, mengapa ia tidak mempunyai kesan canggung berhadapan dengan orang baru ya?. Mungkin anak di depannya ini mempunyai aura yang santai. Begitu pikirnya.

"Wah...benar! Perkenalkan namaku Ronald Knox. Aku mahasiswa semester satu yang akan naik ke semester dua di Universitas Oxford. Kau siapa?".Tanya pemuda bernama Ronald itu dengan tersenyum yang kelewat ceria?

"Namaku Claude Faustus. Aku mahasiswa baru di Oxford". Claude merasa santai berbicara dengan Ronald ini. Bahkan dia memakai kata _'aku'_ di perkenalannya.

"Oh...begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana?".

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke supermarket, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana supermarket terdekat".

"Wah...kebetulan aku juga akan ke supermarket, ayo kutunjukkan jalannya".

Claude merasa beruntung saat ini. Sebelum ia meminta tolong diantarkan ke jalan supermarket terdekat, Ronald malah mengajaknya dan menunjukkan jalannya.

.

"Nah...dari sini, belok kanan". Ucap Ronald sambil menunjuk arah kanan dengan telunjuknya. Claude mengagguk mengerti. Otaknya mengingat-ingat rute dari tempat kost menuju supermarket terdekat yang ditujunya ini

"Ngomong-ngomong katamu tadi temanmu yang bernama Sebastian akan membuat hidangan untuk perkenalan kan?". Tanya Ronald histeris

"Iya...kuberitahu ya, dia itu sangat jago sekali memasak apapun. Dilihat dari luar, penampilan masakannya sangat mengundang lidah untuk memakannya, tapi setelah dimakan rasanya melebihi masakan restoran bintang lima". Jelas Claude bersemangat. Entahlah mengapa mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab seperti sudah saling mengenal lama. Tapi nyatanya, mereka baru saja bertemu tadi. Yah...anak laki-laki memang cepat beradaptasi.

"Wah...benarkah? aku jadi tidak sabar mencicipinya". Ucap Ronald mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya

"Oh...iya memangnya kau ada keperluan apa ke supermarket?". Sekarang Claude yang ganti mengajukan pertanyaan

"Aku mau membeli soda. Persediaan sodaku habis". Jawab Ronald sambil nyengir

"Tapi, kulihat tadi di lemari pendingin banyak sekali kaleng-kaleng soda yang belum terminum". Claude menatap Ronald heran

"Oh...itu punya Will dan Eric".

"Memang tidak boleh diminum?".

"Tidak...di kost kita memiliki aturan, yaitu jika kau membeli makanan atau minuman dan kau taruh di lemari pendingin, harus kau kasih nama terlebih dahulu. Agar tidak tertukar dan tidak dimakan orang lain". Ronald menjelaskan

"Oh...begitu ya..."

"Tapi jangan sampai kau memakan atau minuman punya Will, entah itu sengaja atau tidak sengaja kau akan dicereweti seharian penuh! Ingat kata-kataku ini ya". Ucap Ronald menekankan nama Will yang disebutnya

"Oke. Tapi Will itu yang mana ya?".

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Daripada itu, kita sudah sampai". Ucap Ronald sambil memasuki supermarket yang berpintu kaca itu

"Jaraknya dekat ya...". Gumam Claude sambil menyusul Ronald

"Aku pulang!". Teriak Ronald memasuki rumah. Dan disambut dengan...

"Aku tahu niatmu baik mengucap salam ketika memasuki rumah, tapi jangan keras-keras saat mengucapkannya". Ujar seseorang berambut rapi sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Iya-iya Will...". Jawab Ronald pelan. _"Jadi ini yang namanya Will?"_. Batin Claude. Will menyadari ada seseorang yang berada di sebelah Ronald.

"Kau orang baru di sini ya?". Tanya Will yang menurut Ronald basa-basi

"Iya. Namaku Claude Faustus".

"Namaku William T. Spears. Panggil saja Will. Kuharap kau nyaman berada di tempat ini".

"Iya...". Sejenak Claude berpikir bahwa ternyata Will itu orang yang baik. Tetapi...

"Dan kuharap kau tidak mengganggu urusanku disini". Lanjut Will yang membuat kesan 'orang baik' di pikiran Claude jadi hilang dengan cepat. Will lalu beranjak kembali ke kamarnya

"Dia menjengkelkan bukan?". Bisik Ronald

"Memang menjengkelkan sih, tapi kurasa sebenarnya dia orang yang baik". Ucap Claude

"Yah...kalau itu sih, kuakui juga...". Ronald setuju

"Oh...iya ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk tadi di supermarket. Berkat kau yang menggoda cewek kasir itu, harga barang-barang yang kubeli jadi berkurang harganya".

"Tak masalah...setiap aku beli ke supermarket itu, aku selalu menggoda cewek-cewek yang bertugas kasir itu. Tentu saja agar harganya diturunkan". Ronald bicara seakan-akan ia bangga dengan dirinya yang telah melakukan itu?

"Tapi apakah cewek kasir itu menambah sisa harga barang yang kau beli? Kalau tidak ditambah lama kelamaan, aku jamin supermarket itu akan bangkrut karena faktornya adalah kau". Ucap Claude tertawa geli

"Hahahahaha...soal itu mungkin saja". Ronald juga ikut tertawa

Saat keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, seseorang mengintrupsinya.

"Lama sekali Claude. Cepat serahkan bahannya. Aku sudah lapar".

"Iya...iya Sebs...cerewet sekali kau...Kau kira tidak berat membawa barang-barang sebanyak ini?". Claude menyerahkan bahan-bahan yang baru saja dibelinya kepada Sebastian. Sebastian menyadari ada seseorang yang tadi berdiri di samping Claude

"Ah...perkenalkan saya Sebastian Michaelis. Mahasiswa baru di Oxford". Ucap Sebastian ramah

"_Oh...jadi ini yang namanya Sebastian"._ Pikir Ronald. "Namaku Ronald Knox. Aku juga mahasiswa di Oxford. Santai saja...tidak usah pakai kata _saya_. Kau tampan juga ya..emm...tolong...". Jawab Ronald tersenyum ceria dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Sebastian

"Jadi tolong...". Lanjut Ronald menggantung. Membuat Sebastian heran

"Tolong apa?". Tanya Sebastian

"Tolong..."

Sebastian menunggunya dengan sabar

"Tolong..."

"Tolong agar...". Lanjut Ronald membuat Sebastian gusar

"Tolong APA?". Nampaknya Sebastian sudah mulai tak sabar

"TOLONG AGAR BERHATI-HATILAH DENGAN GRELL". Teriak Ronald

"Ha?". Ucap Sebastian cengo. Tepat setelah ia berkata itu, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja itu membuatnya kaget

"AH~KAU TAMPAN SEKALI...PRIA IDAMANKUUUUU". Ucap orang yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sebastian berusaha melepaskan rangkulan orang itu dengan menendang tepat mukanya

DUAKK

"Ittaiii~". Ucap anak itu sambil meringkuk memegangi mukanya

"NAH APA KUBILANG KAN! BERHATI-HATILAH DENGAN GRELL". Teriak Ronald lagi yang sekarang dimengerti Sebastian.

"Ah...mukaku bisa rusak lho Sebas-chan...tapi kalau kau yang melakukannya kumaafkan deh...". Kata anak itu lagi.

"Itu yang namanya Grell. Grell Sutclife". Jelas Ronald

"Benar...namaku Grell Sutclife. Pangil saja Grell sayang~". Kata pemuda—banci —bernama Grell itu sambil bergaya _kiss-bye_ ke arah Sebastian. Dan Sebastian merasa ingin menendang Grell sekali lagi. Menurut Sebastian, penampilan Grell itu terbilang sedikit aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Rambut yang berwarna merah tua panjang, memakai kacamata berwarna merah, baju dan celana panjang berwarna merah. Pokoknya semua serba merah. Mengingatkannya pada pemilik tempat kost ini. Madam Red.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba Grell mencekik leher Ronald

"Kau tadi bilang berhati-hati denganku? Apa maksudmu hah?". Tanya Grell horor

"Ohok..ohok...". Tentu saja Ronald tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan baik

"Jawab aku...". Tanya Grell lagi

Melihat pemandangan Grell mencekik Ronald, Sebastian dan Claude hanya diam saja. Mereka berdua berpikir, mungkin Grell sudah sering melakukan hal itu kepada Ronald.

"Jawab aku DASAR PLAYBOY!". Grell berteriak kesal. Cekikannya pada leher Ronald semakin menguat. Ronald berpikir mungkin, ini adalah akhir hidupnya *lebay*. Dan sebelum roh Ronald melayang sepenuhnya, seseorang menghentikan aksi Grell yang mencekiknya.

"Lepaskan dia, Grell Sutclife". Ucap seorang pemuda datar sambil mencekik erat leher Grell. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Grell melepaskan cekikannya pada Ronald.

"Ohok..ohok..ohok". Ronald terbatuk-batuk memegangi lehernya yang sempat putus [?]

"He-has-han ha-hu Hiil..._(Lepaskan aku Will)_". Ucap Grell tak jelas

Will melepaskan cekikannya pada Grell. Dan Grell terbatuk-batuk.

"Grell Sutclife, sekali lagi aku melihat kau mencekik Ronald Knox, aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Lagipula benar kata Ronald Knox, sebaiknya Sebastian Michaelis berhati-hati denganmu karena kau adalah BANCI". Ucap Will datar seperti air yang tak beriak.

Ronald yang merasa dibela oleh Will memeletkan lidahnya ke Grell.

"Dan juga kau, Ronald Knox. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu tadi. Kalau sampai aku mendengar teriakanmu itu tadi aku juga tidak akan mengampunimu. Ingat itu PLAYBOY". Lanjut Will membuat Ronald tidak lagi memelet-meletkan lidahnya ke Grell. Tapi sebaliknya ganti Grell yang memeletkan lidahnya ke Ronald

Lagi-lagi, Sebastian dan Claude hanya diam melihat pemandangan barusan. Mereka berdua berpikir mungkin, hal itu tadi terjadi setiap hari di rumah kost ini.

"Sebastian Michaelis". Panggil Will. Sebastian yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Will

"Kau memang sudah bertemu denganku, tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku William T. Spears. Panggil saja Will".

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis".

"Aku sudah mendengarnya". Ucap Will

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku mendengar katanya kau akan memasak untuk penghuni kost ini sebagai perkenalan kan?". Lanjut Will

"Ah...iya...aku sempat lupa hal itu".

"Dapur ada di sebelah sana, kuharap kau memasak yang enak, karena aku sedang lapar saat ini". Ucap Will menunjuk arah dapur

"Emm...apakah tadi ada yang bilang akan memasak? Namanya Sebastian Michaelis? Hoaahmmm~...Kebetulan aku sedang lapar". Ucap seorang berambut pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kost yang dihuninya

"Wah...ada penghuni baru di kost ini ya...". Ucap seorang berambut hitam kecoklatan yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Ah...perkenalkan, yang berambut pirang namanya Eric Slingby dan yang berambut coklat kehitaman itu Alan Humphries". Ronald menunjuk dua anak itu satu persatu sesuai dengan ucapannya kepada Claude dan Sebastian.

"Dan yang ini namanya Sebastian Michaelis, yang ini Claude Faustus". Ucap Ronald bergantian menunjuk Sebastian dan Claude bergantian. Alan dan Eric hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

KRUYUUKKK...

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA...".

"Ahahahahaha"

"HUAHAHAHAHA".

"Ehem..."

Sontak semua remaja laki-laki yang ada di situ tertawa terbahak-bahak—minus Will yang menahan tawanya—

"Sebs, sebaiknya kau buruan memasak deh...semua orang di sini perutnya sudah mulai rewel". Ucap Claude disela-sela tawanya

"Oke deh...". Jawab Sebastian mulai memberhentikan tawanya dan berjalan menuju arah dapur

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggunya sambil bermain _Play Station"_. Ajak Ronald

"Boleh juga! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _Winning_?". Tawar Eric

"Wah...aku lumayan jago main itu!". Timpal Claude semangat

"Aku sih...setuju saja...asal tidak taruhan, aku lagi krisis uang saat ini". Tambah Alan pelan

"Itu tak masalah...". Jawab Ronald mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ronald teringat sesuatu, ia langsung berkata kepada Will

"Hei, Will kau tak mau ikut? Atau jangan-jangan kau takut kalah melawanku lagi?". Ejek Ronald. Will yang merasa diejek akhirnya setuju juga bermain game.

"Ngomong-ngomong emm...kau tidak ikut Grell?". Tanya Ronald kepada Grell yang sedari tadi diam saja

"Tidak ah...aku sekarang ini tidak berminat bermain Winning. Ah...tapi kurasa aku akan ikut kalau kita bermain...".

Ronald menunggu ucapan Grell yang menggantung. Ia berfirasat kalau apa yang akan diucapkan Grell adalah hal yang menarik

"Bermain _Beauty Fashion_?". Lanjut Grell dengan mata berbinar-binar yang menurut Author lebay

.

DIEENGGG

"_FIRASATKU SALAHHHHH!SEHARUSNYA AKU SUDAH MENDUGANYA!_". Batin Ronald sangat amat kecewa dan kesal terhadap Grell

"SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAMU!". Teriak Ronald

"Cih...dasar...". Keluh Grell sambil meniup poni depannya

"Mana mungkin aku bermain permainan cewek?". Tambah Ronald

"Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau". Timpal Eric. "Tapi aku berani taruhan, meskipun Ronald selalu menang bermain Winning, tapi kurasa ia tak akan menang bermain _Beauty Fashion_ dengan Grell". Lanjutnya terkikik

"Ah...sudah-sudah, ayo kita bermain saja". Ucap Ronald yang sudah duduk manis sambil memegang salah satu _stick_. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di situ dan menyiapkan _Play Station_ miliknya.

"Mudah-mudahan aku menang melawan Ronald kali ini". Gumam Eric yang terdengar oleh Claude

"Memangnya Ronald itu jago sekali ya bermain _Winning_?. Tanya Claude penasaran

"Bukan jago lagi namanya, dia itu dijuluki _Game Master_. Segala jenis _game_ dia jago semua". Jawab Eric

"Tapi tadi kau bilang dia pasti kalah melawan Grell di permainan _Beauty Fashion_?".

"Itu pengecualian. Ronald tidak suka _game_ cewek".

Claude mengagguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Eric

"Hei, Eric...mau melawanku pertama kali?". Tantang Ronald tersenyum sinis

"Boleh saja...akan kubalas kekalahanku yang sebelumnya". Sambut Eric yang juga tersenyum sinis

Ketika Ronald dan Eric saling bermusuhan—di permainan—Claude, Will, dan Alan melihat mereka berdua sampai melongo. Yah...mungkin karena mereka berdua bermain permainan sepak bola itu sangat liar tapi tepat. Sementara Grell? Tidak usah bertanya, dia sedang memoleskan bedak di mukanya.

"HAHAHAHA...Rasakan ini!". Teriak Ronald

Club Sunderland, yang dipilih Ronald salah satu pemainnya menjegal salah satu pemain yang dimainkan Eric. Eric memilih Club Inter Milan.

Wasit mengeluarkan kartu kuning kepada pemain yang melakukan pelanggaran. Dan kemudian salah satu pemain dari Inter Milan memperoleh bonus tendangan dari titik pelanggaran dilakukan. Eric tersenyum misterius

"Oke...sekarang giliranku". Katanya sambil memencet tombol di stick _PS._

Tepat setelah Eric memencet tombol,pemain itu menendang tendangan mengoper kepada temannya dan kemudian digiringnya bola itu menuju gawang lawannya. Eric mengarahkan para pemain Inter Milan lainnya melaju ke gawang Sunderland

"Benarkah?". Ucap Ronald

Pemain bernomor punggung 9 Inter Milan yang dimainkan Eric menendang bolanya ke arah gawang Sunderland dengan bidikan yang menurut Eric sudah tepat

"AYO GOL!". Ucap Eric tak sabar

Bola masih melambung ke arah gawang. Waktu seakan-akan berjalan dengan lambat saat itu. Yak...bola tinggal berjarak satu meter dengan bagian tengah gawang dan...

Kiper Sunderland menyepak bola itu sejauh mungkin ke daerah Inter Milan. Dan salah satu pemain Sunderland dengan lincah menggiring bola itu ke arah gawang Inter Milan. Pemain belakang Inter tidak ada sama sekali yang berjaga, memudahkan pemain Sunderland menerobosnya. Tidak ada Offside karena pemian Sunderland itu menerima langsung tendangan gawang dari kiper. Dan entah sejak kapan, Ronald menggerakkan seluruh pemainnya meninggalkan daerah pertahanannya ke daerahnya. Eric syok dengan hal itu

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?". Ucap Eric menatap heran ke Ronald

"Hanya dibutuhkan formasi yang sempurna". Jawab Ronald santai sambil tetap fokus

Eric mencoba menggerakkan seluruh pemainnya kembali ke daerah pertahanannya. Tapi terlambat, pemain Sunderland yang dimainkan Ronald telah menendang bola yang digiringnya dan...

"GOOLLLL". Teriak Ronald, Claude dan Alan. Eric pasrah saja. Will hanya diam sambil mencoba mengingat strategi yang digunakan oleh Ronald. Dan Grelll? Tidak usah bertanya, ia saat ini sedang mengoleskan sido berwarna merah ke salah satu kelopak matanya

#

"Cih...Berisik sekali sih mereka?". Ucap seorang pemuda manis yang beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Karena penasaran dengan keributan yang berada di luar kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya. Memutar kenopnya dan membukanya sedikit dengan perlahan. Ia mengintip keadaan di luar kamarnya. Tepatnya di lantai bawah. Terlihat segerombolan anak pemuda sedang berhura-hura bermain _PS_ di ruang tamu.

"Tumben sekali mereka bermain _PS_?". Gumamnya heran. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya pernah ditemuinya hari-hari lalu

_"Itu kan si kacamata yang sangat PD itu? Rupanya dia jadi mengekost di sini ya? Jadi itu artinya ia diterima di Oxford mungkin...Lalu apakah si rambut raven itu juga disini?"._ Batinnya sambil mencari sosok berambut raven yang dimaksudnya. Tapi di kerumunan laki-laki remaja itu sama ia tidak menemukan si raven itu

Dilihatnya Ronald, Eric, si kacamata, dan kawan-kawan tertawa lepas seperti tanpa beban. Membuatnya merasa ingin membaur dan tertawa bersama para pemuda yang bermain PS itu. Dadanya sesak melihat hal itu. Ia juga ingin ke sana, membaur, tertawa dan berbagi cerita dengan yang lain.

"_Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?"._ Batinnya sadar

Ia sadar semua hal itu cuma akan menjadi mimpi belaka. Ia sadar akan beban besar yang menimpa bahunya yang kecil. Ia sadar ia tidak akan mungkin bisa berteman dengan orang lain. Ia sadar bahwa manusia itu musuhnya. Ia sadar ia bahkan tak pantas untuk tersenyum dan tertawa bersama TEMAN.

Perlahan-lahan sosok pemuda ringkih itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Tidak ingin orang lain menyadari kehadirannya sedikitpun. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur yang menurutnya nyaman dan mulai mendengarkan _earphone_ yang memutarkan lagu yang disukainya

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here_  
_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of an Angel may you find some comfort here_

Perlahan matanya terpejam sebelum lagu yang diputarnya itu selesai.

#

Setelah saling bertanding satu sama lain, akhirnya Eric kalah dari Ronald. Kekalahan yang sangat tipis. Ronald memperoleh skor 2 sementara Eric 1. Permainan dilanjutkan dengan Claude melawan Alan. Tak disangka-sangka oleh Claude. Alan yang berwajah manis nan imut seperti perempuan itu ternyata jago bermain _Winning_. Terbukti pada menit ke lima babak pertama tim Manchaster United yang dimainkan Alan mencetak gol pertama.

"Hahahaha...memang kita tidak bisa menilai penampilan orang dari luarnya saja ya...". Ucap Ronald yang sangat disetujui oleh Claude. Tak terasa babak kedua telah berakhir. Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim yang dimainkan Alan dengan perolehan skor 3-0. Claude takjub dengan Alan

"Meskipun Alan memiliki wajah perempuan, tapi kemampuannya bermain _game_ _Winning_ mengalahkanku lho!" Puji Eric

"Hah...bukan salahku mempunyai wajah seperti ini. Kenapa semua orang bilang kalau wajahku seperti perempuan sih...". Protes Alan

"Memang kenyataannya begitu. Kalau kau jadi cewek, aku yakin aku sudah menjadikanmu pacarku hahahaha". Jawab Ronald yang malah membuat Alan ingin memukul kepala pirang itu

"Aku juga". Timpal Eric sambil menyalakan korek api untuk rokoknya

Sebelum Alan sempat menjawab perkataan Eric, Grell memotongnya

"AH~ Manusia yang paling cantik di dunia ini adalah akyuu~...".

"Bukannya wajahmu itu wajah gagal ya?". Ejek Ronald sinis

"APA KAU BILANG?". Balas Grell tak terima

"Sudahlah...kau tidak kasian dengan mataku yang melihat wajahmu terus-terusan Grell?". Ronald menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berlari menjauh

"HEI!JANGAN SEMBARANGAN KAU YA". Teriak Grell mengejar Ronald

"Mereka sering begitu kan?". Tanya Claude melihat aksi mereka berdua

"Terlalu sering malah". Jawab Eric menghisap rokoknya

"Tapi semoga saja kau nyaman berada di sini". Tambah Will membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Claude mengangguk

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang penuh kebersamaan teman ya". Ucap Claude lagi

"Terima kasih". Kata Alan tersenyum lembut

TING TONG...

Ronald yang menyadari bel depan rumah berbunyi segera bergegas membuka pintu dan keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, Ronald masuk lagi dengan pintu yang hanya dibuka seperempat sambil nyengir. Membuat siapa saja penasaran dengan kedatangan tamu itu.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru lagi selain Sebastian dan Claude". Ucap Ronald membuat semua orang kaget dan lebih penasaran. Kecuali Will. Mungkin saja Will sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Ronald. Dan Ronald membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda baru yang akan menghuni kost ini

"TARA...INILAH ORANGNYA!". Teriak Ronald heboh.

"Salam kenal semuanya...". Ucap pemuda baru itu ceria. "Namaku adal—". Ia tak sempat melanjutkan perkatannya karena menyadari keberadaan pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman di ruangan itu. Claude juga kaget melihat pemuda baru yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu

"Alois?". Ucap Claude kaget

"Claude?". Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang bernama Alois itu

"Nah...selesai". Ucap Sebastian lega. Ia melepaskan celemek yang dipakainya dan keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tamu.

"Hei...makanannya sudah siap lho". Ucap Sebastian kepada teman-temannya yang asyik duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dan seketika itu, mata Sebastian menyadari keberadaan pemuda baru yang juga sedang duduk itu. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ia familiar dengan pemuda baru itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat, matanya yang berwarna _Sapphire Aquamarine_. Benar Sebastian mengenalnya.

"Alois?". Panggil Sebastian

"Ah...Sebastian! Lama tak jumpa ya!". Ucap Alois histeris sambil menghampiri Sebastian dan menjabat tangannya

"Iya...Bukannya kau di Jepang?". Tanya Sebastian

"Iya...aku kembali lagi ke Inggris karena pekerjaan Ayahku". Jelas Alois.

"Hei daripada kalian berdiri seperti itu lebih baik duduk di sini". Tawar Ronald sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Sebastian dan Alois menerima tawaran itu.

"Tadi aku sempat mampir ke rumahmu dan rumah Claude di London. Tapi kalian berdua tak ada. Dan ternyata kalian berdua berada di sini?". Ucap Alois diangguki oleh Claude dan Sebastian

"Tunggu kata Sebastian, kau pindahan dari Jepang?". Tanya Ronald

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Di Jepang ceweknya cantik-cantik tidak?". Tanya Ronald lagi yang kemudian dilempari bantal oleh Will

"Banyak kok yang cantik. Teman-temanku di sana sama ramahnya dengan teman-temanku di sini". Jawab Alois ceria

"Wah...aku jadi ingin punya kenalan cewek di sana". Ucap Ronald lagi

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa? Kok sampai kost di _Oxford_?". Tanya Alan sambil tersenyum manis

"Sebenarnya aku sekarang ini kelas tiga SMP. Tapi aku baru saja di terima di Universitas _Oxford_ tahun ini". Jelas Alois santai tapi semua di ruangan itu yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget.

"Apa? Kau loncat kelas lagi?". Tanya Claude

"Berarti kau loncat berapa kelas?". Tanya Eric

"Jadi sekarang aku, kau dan Claude satu angkatan?". Tanya Sebastian

"Ihh...satu-satu dong kalau tanya!". Protes Alois

"Kujelaskan ya. Em...entahlah aku sudah loncat berapa kelas. Pada saat aku kelas dua SMP aku loncat kelas ke satu SMA. Pada saat itu Sebastian dan Claude kelas tiga SMA. Mereka berdua satu SMA denganku. Pada saat aku akan naik kelas dua SMA, aku loncat kelas dengan mendaftar di Universitas _Oxford_ sebagai murid baru". Lanjut Alois menerangkan

"Lalu kau tidak sekolah di Jepang?". Tanya Alan

"Aku sekolah di sana selama sepuluh bulan saja waktu kelas satu SMA".

"Oh...jadi kau pindah ya...". Ucap Alan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Alois

"Katamu tadi kau kenal Sebastian dan Claude dari kecil?". Tanya Ronald

"Iya...karena rumah kita berdekatan. Mereka loncat 2 kelas aku jadi ingin loncat kelas juga agar kita seangkatan. Kan lebih enak kalau seangkatan". Jelas Alois tersenyum ceria

"Apa? Jadi Sebastian dan Claude juga loncat kelas?". Ucap Ronald

"Iya...". Jawab Alois

"Ah...aku hampir lupa. Masakanku sudah jadi lho...". Ucap Sebastian tersenyum ceria

"Wah...jadi bau yang daritadi enak ini masakanmu ya?". Ucap Ronald nyengir

"Sudahlah daripada kau ngomong seperti itu mendingan bantu aku membawanya ke ruang makan".

"Oke deh, Sebs". Kata Ronald

Semuanya langsung berhamburan ke ruang makan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Meja makan di kost ini berbentuk persegi panjang besar dengan kursi-kursi yang ditata banyak. Sesuai dengan jumlah kamar kost di tempat ini.

Sebastian, Ronald dan Grell keluar dari pintu dapur. Sambil membawa tiga mangkuk besar di tangan mereka berdua dan meletakkannya di tengah meja besar itu.

"Hei yang lainnya ambil piring sendiri-sendiri". Ucap Sebastian membuat semua orang yang ada di situ beranjak menuju dapur dan mengambil piring masing-masing. Setelah itu kembali duduk di tempat mereka tadi

"_Kok sepertinya ada yang kurang ya?"._ Pikir Sebastian

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sebastian, Alois bertanya

"Ada apa Sebs?".

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang". Jawab Sebastian sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat

"Kurang?". Tanya Alois lagi

"Ah iya...di sini ada penghuni lainnya kan? Yang namanya Ciel, keponakannya Madam Red". Ucap Sebastian

"Oh...Ciel. Memang ada apa?". Tanya Grell

"Kenapa ia tidak kalian panggil kemari?". Tanya Sebastian heran

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam. Kecuali Claude dan Alois yang menunjukkan ekspresi heran

"Percuma saja. Dia mungkin sedang tidur saat ini". Ucap Will

"Tidur? Kenapa tidak dibangunkan?". Tanya Sebastian lagi

"Anak itu susah sekali dibangunkan kalau waktu tidur ahahaha". Jawab Ronald sambil tertawa dipaksakan

"Kalau tidak bisa kalian bangunkan, biar aku saja". Kata Sebastian sambil beranjak dari ruang itu

"Jangan Sebastian". Cegah Grell

"Kenapa?"

"Ah...Anak itu sedang sakit saat ini jadi biarkan dia beristirahat dahulu ya...Nanti kita sisakan saja makanan ini untuk dia". Ucap Ronald

"Oh...begitu ya. Ya...sudah ayo kita makan". Sebastian kembali duduk di kursinya

"AYO SERBUUUUU!". Teriak Ronald

"Tunggu dulu biar aku yang membaginya ke piring kalian". Ucap Sebastian

"Apa? Kenapa?". Protes Ronald

"Biar pas jatahnya. Lagi pula aku punya insting kalau makanmu itu banyak, Ronald". Ucap Sebastian

"Instingmu itu betul". Tambah Eric

Sebastian lalu membagikan masakannya itu sama rata ke semua penghuni yang ada di kost ini. Termasuk punya Ciel. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk.

"Oke...Perayaan makan ini untuk teman baru kita. Yaitu Alois, Sebastian dan Claude. Untuk itu mari kita makan". Ucap Will. Dan tepat setelah Will selesai dengan ucapannya semuanya mulai memakan masakan Sebastian. Setelah semuanya—kecuali Sebastian dan Claude—memakan suapan pertama, semuanya melongo tak percaya

"Ada apa?". Tanya Sebastian heran

...

...

...

"Hei ada apa dengan kalian?". Kali ini Claude yang bertanya

...

...

...

"ENAK SEKALIIIIII!". Jawab mereka semua serentak dan mulai memakannya lagi

"Enak sekali Sebs, ini namanya apa?". Tanya Eric

"_Macaroni avec des petits pois en sauce a l'ail_". Jawab Sebastian

"Aku nggak ngerti itu bahasa apa, tapi ini sungguh enak sekali. Mengalahkan masakan restoran bintang lima". Ucap Eric sambil mulai makan lagi

"Masakan Ibuku saja kalah". Tambah Ronald

"Hahaha. Terima kasih. Kapan kapan ku buatkan lagi deh". Kata Sebastian terbawa suasana

"Orangnya yang masak ganteng, dan juga masakannya enakkkkk sekaliii". Ucap Grell lebay

"Masakanmu tetap saja enak Sebastian". Tambah Alois

"_Macaroninya_ besar-besar". Tambah Alan

Setelah tak henti-hentinya memberikan pujian kepada Sebastian sambil makan, akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan kembali ke ruang tamu setelah mencuci piring mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja yang menyuruh adalah Sebastian

"Habis makan, main _game_ lagi. Ayo siapa giliran selanjutnya?" Ucap Ronald

"Aku boleh main?". Tanya Alois

"Boleh saja. Tidak ada taruhannya kok".

"Baiklah, aku lumayan jago bermain _Winning_". Lanjut Alois

"Wah...apakah Alois ini juga mempunyai kemampuan bermain _Winning_ yang hebat seperti Alan? Mereka kan sama-sama seperti perempuan". Komentar Eric

"Hei Will, giliranmu lho". Ucap Ronald

"Iya...iya".

Dan pertandingan antara Alois dan Will mulai berlangsung setelah memilih tim yang mereka mainkan. Sementara Sebastian teringat akan sesuatu

"Ah iya...makanannya Ciel". Gumamnya yang terdengar oleh Ronald

Sebastian kembali menuju ruang makan, mengambil satu piring yang berisi makanan itu dan hendak akan menuju ke kamar Ciel. Ronald yang mengetahui Sebastian mulai menaiki tangga bertanya

"Mengantar makanan ke Ciel, Sebs?". Tanya Ronald

"Iya". Jawab Sebastian pendek

"Sebaiknya kau persiapkan mentalmu ya". Ucap Ronald yang tak dimengerti Sebastian. Sebastian tak ambil pusing oleh perkataan Ronald. Ia melanjutkan menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Menuju ke kamar Ciel yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Setelah sampai ke depan pintu kamar Ciel yang tertutup, Sebastian mulai mengetuknya agak pelan

Tok...tok...

Tak ada jawaban

...

.

...

.

"Kurang keras kau mengetuknya". Ucap Ronald dari bawah

Sebastian mengikuti intruksi Ronald

TOK...TOK...

...

...

Masih juga tak ada jawaban

Sebastian menoleh ke Ronald yang ada di bawah. Ronald hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya

Karena belum menyerah, Sebastian mulai mengetuk pintunya lagi

TOK...TOK...

...

...

Belum juga ada jawaban

#

"Uh...siapa sih yang mengetuk pintuku?". Gumam pemuda berambut kelabu itu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

Karena malas membuka pintu akhirnya pemuda itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

#

TOK...TOK...

Sebastian masih juga belum menyerah dengan hal ini

"Emm...Ciel? Bisakah kau buka pintunya?". Ucap Sebastian

#

Pemuda yang bernama Ciel itu langsung membuka matanya kembali

"_Suara siapa ini? Apakah ini suara orang baru itu? Darimana ia tahu namaku? Dan kenapa ia harus tahu namaku?"._ Batin Ciel heran sambil menatap pintu kamarnya yang belum dibukanya itu

"Apa maunya orang ini?". Gumamnya sambil melihat geram ke arah pintu

TOK...TOK

"_Ciel? Bisakah kau buka pintunya?Aku membawakanmu makanan masakanku. Teman-teman yang lain sudah memakannya, tinggal kau saja yang belum memakannya"._ Ucap seseorang di balik pintu kamar Ciel itu

Ciel mendesah kesal. Ia tahu, orang yang mengetuk pintunya ini tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia meresponnya. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu

TOK...TOK...

Pintu diketuk lagi. Ciel semakin merasa kesal. Ia lalu menyambar kertas dan bolpoint di meja dekatnya. Dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

#

Entah mengapa Sebastian belum menyerah untuk hal ini. Kemudian matanya menangkap kertas yang baru saja keluar dari selipan pintu bawah. Kertas itu bertuliskan

"_Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku. Aku tak butuh makanan masakanmu"._

Sebastian mulai agak syok. Entah mengapa perasaannya kacau setelah membaca surat dari Ciel itu.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

Gimana nyambung nggak ceritanya?

Mungkin chapter ini panjang ya...

Oke tolong review dan kritiknya ya...sekian terima kasih banyak ^^

.

.

.

Review kalian akan sangat menyemangatkan saya!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter yang kedua ini update…maaf kalau telat!

Minna-san terima kasih atas dukungan dan review kalian yang sangat berharga bagi saya

.

**Balasan review untuk yang LOGIN ataupun **_**non**_**-LOGIN :**

**Meshiimicha **Terima kasih kalau anda suka dengan cerita saya. Dan terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan review-nya :)

**.**

**Nero-Dark Ventus **Ahahaha Terima kasih kalau anda suka pada fic saya. Oh iya ada jawaban dari Ronald (Ronald :"Aku terima tantanganmu! Berani taruhan berapa?"*Ditendang Author Hehe…pertanyaan-pertanyaan anda yang lain akan terjawab di chapter-chapter mendatang. Akhir kata terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

**.**

**Shiki Akira **Pertanyaan anda tentang Ciel akan terjawab di cahter-chapter mendatang. Terima kasih atas review-nya :)

**.**

**hana-1emptyflower **Ini saya apdet Terima kasih atas review-nya :)

**.**

**Nada-chan'U' Laurant :** Yoroshiku! Terima kasih atas review-nya! :)

**.**

**deviLune Michaelis :** sebenernya saya nggak nyangka juga sih nulis chap.1 sepanjang itu hehee**. **Tapi chap. Ini sudah saya pendekkan. Terima kasih atas review dan sarannya :)

**.**

**Black angle **rasa penasaran anda ke Ciel akan terjawab pada chapter-chapter mendatang. Terima kasih atas review-nya :)

**.**

**ByCie Cruda :** Terima kasih telah review dan menyukai fic saya :)

**.**

**Sora Yoshimikaze** Terima kasih telah me-review dan menyukai cerita saya :)

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso's**

**.**

**SebastianXCiel**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

Sebastian Michaelis, seorang murid lulusan SMA yang menginginkan memasuki _Oxford Univer__s__ity_. Tak sulit baginya untuk memasuki Universitas itu. Rumahnya yang terlalu jauh dengan Universitasnya membuatnya mencari kost yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan.

.

.

"_Suara siapa ini? Apakah ini suara orang baru itu? Darimana ia tahu namaku? Dan kenapa ia harus tahu namaku?__.__"_ Batin Ciel heran sambil menatap pintu kamarnya yang belum dibukanya itu

"Apa maunya orang ini?." Gumamnya sambil melihat geram ke arah pintu

TOK...TOK

"_Ciel? Bisakah kau buka pintunya?Aku membawakanmu makanan masakanku. Teman-teman yang lain sudah memakannya, tinggal kau saja yang belum memakannya."_ Ucap seseorang di balik pintu kamar Ciel itu

Ciel mendesah kesal. Ia tahu, orang yang mengetuk pintunya ini tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia meresponnya. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu

TOK...TOK...

Pintu diketuk lagi. Ciel semakin merasa kesal. Ia lalu menyambar kertas dan bolpoint di meja dekatnya. Dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Entah mengapa Sebastian belum menyerah untuk hal ini. Kemudian matanya menangkap kertas yang baru saja keluar dari selipan pintu bawah. Kertas itu bertuliskan

"_Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku. Aku tak butuh makanan masakanmu__.__"_

Sebastian mulai agak syok. Entah mengapa perasaannya kacau setelah membaca surat dari Ciel itu.

.

Melihat Sebastian yang tiba-tiba diam, Ronald menanyainya

"Sebs?Kau kenapa?."Ucapnya setengah berteriak karena teman-temannya yang bermain PS itu juga berteriak-teriak menyemangati Alois dan Will yang sedang bermain.

Sebastian yang sadar dirinya dipanggil, menoleh ke Ronald yang ada di bawah

"Tidak…hanya saja…Apa maksudnya ini?." Ucap Sebastian memasang tampang bingung sambil memperlihatkan surat kecil dari Ciel ke Ronald.

Ronald mendesah sebentar. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai menaiki tangga. Menghampiri Sebastian

"Hah…dia melakukan ini lagi ya." Desah Ronald sambil membaca surat itu

"Lagi? Apakah dia sering melakukan ini?." Tanya Sebastian tak mengerti

"Bukannya sering tapi selalu. Sudahlah kau balas saja suratnya." Saran Ronald

"Mengapa harus dibalas memakai surat juga? Ah ya…Ciel wajar saja kau menulis surat ini karena kau belum mengenalku ya…Kau mungkin berpikir tidak boleh sembarangan menerima makanan dari orang yang belum dikenal. Untuk itu…perkenalkan namaku Sebastian Michaelis, penghuni baru kost ini. Aku memasak ini untuk semacam perkenalan dengan teman-teman disini, dan semuanya sudah memakannya kecuali kau. Untuk itu tolong terimalah." Ucap Sebastian panjang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ronald ke pintu kamar Ciel

…

…

…

"Ciel?." Panggil Sebastian. Ronald memandangi Sebastian dengan tatapan heran. _"Sebastian itu ternyata tidak mudah menyerah ya…Yah…meskipun usahanya yang ini akan berakhir sia-sia."_ Batin Ronald

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul sebuah kertas baru lagi dari selipan pintu bawah. Ronald yang mengetahui hal itu pertama mengambilnya.

"_Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh masakanmu! Aku juga tak butuh namamu! Pergilah!"_

Perasaan Sebastian setelah membaca surat yang kedua itu semakin kacau. Tapi ia tetap ngotot untuk tetap bicara

"Emm…Cobalah untuk memakan masakanku. Aku jamin kau tidak akan masuk rumah sakit karena keracunan setelah memakannya". Jelas Sebastian mulai agak gugup [?]

Ronald merasa kasihan kepada Sebastian. Diacuhkan oleh Ciel. Yah…ia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini juga.

"Sudahlah Sebs, ay—"

"Ah…ada surat lagi." Potong Sebastian sambil mengambil surat yang baru saja keluar lagi

"_Sudah kubilang pergilah! Lagipula aku tidak lapar! Kertasku juga mulai habis!"_

Setelah membaca surat dari Ciel itu akhirnya Ronald menarik bahu Sebastian. Sebenarnya Ronald menahan tawa juga setelah membaca surat yang kali ini. Baru kali ini ia tahu bahwa Ciel bisa juga menuliskan sesuatu seperti kertasnya mulai habis. Padahal setahun ia di sini, Ciel tak pernah menuliskan sesuatu seperti itu

"Ayolah Sebs, Mungkin Ciel sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini".

"Makanya kalau kertasmu habis langsung bicara saja. Dan kalau kau sekarang tidak lapar sekarang, kau boleh memakannya nanti. Kalau begitu kutaruh di meja makan ya." Ucap Sebastian ngotot sambil menahan tubuhnya untuk tak dibawa pergi oleh Ronald

"Ayolah, Sebs!." Ajak Ronald sambil mendorong tubuh Sebastian pergi. _"Kau itu belum tahu siapa Ciel!."_ Batin Ronald. Sebastian masih menahan tubuhnya. Dan terjadilah aksi dorong—tahan oleh Ronald dan Sebastian. Dan seketika itu keluar lagi surat dari selipan pintu bawah kamar Ciel. Dengan cepat Sebastian menyambar kertas itu dan membacanya. Ronald juga ikut membaca surat itu

"_Kau itu ngotot sekali sih! Aku tidak akan memakan masakanmu!Ronald sudah mengajakmu pergi kan!Untuk itu pergilah MANUSIA!"_

_GLEKH_

_._

"_Apa maksudnya dengan 'manusia'?."_ Batin Sebastian dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara bingung, kacau, terkejut, dan juga mulai merasakan perubahan aura yang berbeda

"Sudahlah Sebs, ayo…jangan keras kepala." Ajak Ronald lagi. Tapi kali ini ia tak mendorong Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya diam sambil menatap pintu kamar Ciel.

"Baiklah…maaf sudah mengganggu, Ciel." Ucap Sebastian akhirnya mengalah dan mulai menuruni tangga bersama Ronald di sampingnya.

#

Ciel bersandar pada pintu dan ia merosotkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Baru kali ini ada penghuni di kostnya yang berdebat dengannya sampai hampir menghabiskan kertas persediaannya. Yah…meskipun hanya empat kertas tapi baginya itu cukup banyak juga. Ya…si Sebastian Michaelis atau apalah namanya yang sudah mencetak rekor tersebut. Orang baru itu menghabiskan empat kertas Ciel!

"Padahal Ronald, Will, Eric,Grell, dan Alan yang telah menghuni di sini cukup lama rata-rata aku hanya mengeluarkan dua kertas." Gumamnya

"_Orang baru bernama Sebastian Michaelis. Dilihat dari suaranya tadi, ternyata dia si rambut raven yang hampir memergokiku waktu itu ya. Apakah ia waktu itu melihat wajahku tidak ya? Semoga saja tidak. Itu akan terlalu merepotkan."_ Pikirnya jenuh

Ciel beranjak dari tempatnya dan berbaring lagi di kasurnya. Gara-gara orang baru itu ia jadi tidak bisa tidur kembali. Akhirnya ia mulai mendengarkan lagu di _earphone_-nya. Lebih baik mendengarkan lagu daripada mendengarkan percakapan pemuda-pemuda yang ada di lantai bawah itu

#

"Bagaimana Ciel menerimanya?." Tanya Alan seketika Sebastian dan Ronald duduk disampingnya

"Kau kan dapat melihatnya dari bawah tadi…kenapa masih bertanya?." Ronald kembali menghela napas. Sementara Sebastian hanya diam

"Percuma saja deh Sebas-chan, anak itu tidak akan pernah menunjukkan sosok atau suaranya." Tambah Grell

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak pernah melihat Ciel?." Tanya Sebastian heran

"Bukan hanya melihat, mendengar suara anak itu saja belum pernah. Tapi bukan hanya aku saja…Will, Ron, Eric dan juga Alan juga belum. Dia itu tidak mau bicara. Dari dulu ia kalau mau berkomunikasi dengan orang kost ini, ia memakai surat yang ia keluarkan dari selipan pintunya." Jelas Grell membuat Sebastian semakin dihantui oleh rasa penasaran

"Benarkah begitu?." Sebastian berkata sambil memandangi Ronald dan Alan

"Ya…benar." Jawab Ronald memberikan kepastian. Sementara Alan hanya mengangguk kecil

"Maaf…apakah ia itu…._tu-tuna wicara_?." Tanya Sebastian sepelan mungkin

"Sssttt…kecilkan suaramu…dia itu punya pendengaran yang tajam." Ujar Ronald pelan

"_Pendengaran yang tajam?."_ Batin Sebastian. "Tapi aku tadi berkata pelan." Lanjut Sebastian

"Tapi ya pokoknya hati-hati." Ujar Ronald kembali

"Dia tidak bisu. Madam Red yang memberitahuku." Jelas Alan

"Ah iya…apa maksudnya dengan 'manusia' yang ditulisnya tadi? Memangnya dia itu apa?." Sebastian berkata pelan

.

Agak lama kemudian Alan menjawab dengan suara yang pelan pula

"Ya…sejak kami berlima menge-kost disini, dan setiap kami berkomunikasi menggunakan surat…ia selalu menyuruh kami untuk tidak mengganggu dan ia selalu menulis kata 'pergilah manusia'…..begitu…"

Keempat pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras. Tak diduga sebuah suara milik bocah berambut pirang mengagetkannya

"Apa dia bukan manusia?. Apa dia suatu makhluk?"

"Alois? Claude? Will dan Eric? Sejak kapan kalian…." Tanya Sebastian

"Dari tadi." Jawab Claude cuek

"Habis aku penasaran dengan kalian berempat yang sedang bercerita sesuatu. Makanya aku mem-_pause_ permainannya." Jelas Alois menggembungkan pipinya

"Kalau dia bukan manusia kenapa Madam Red tidak takut?." Tanya Will membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Madam Red kan bibinya…kenapa ia harus takut?." Perkataan Eric lebih menonjol ke pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan

"Terlihat dari ia menulis hal itu…sepertinya ia membenci manusia." Claude menerawang

"Apa dia anak yang dikutuk? Apakah dia Iblis? Atau _Shinigami*_?." Tanya Alois lagi. Membuat Ronald memandang heran padanya

"Kau itu dari tadi ucapanmu seperti seorang _otaku*_ saja."

"Ah…aku memang _otaku_. Memang kenapa Ron?." Tanya Alois yang ganti memandang heran ke Ronald

"Oh ya…aku lupa kalau kau sempat tinggal di Jepang." Ronald _sweetdrop._ Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu

"Oh..ya…ngomong-ngomong tadi di surat ia menyebut namaku. Aku tak menduga kalau ia tahu namaku. Padahal dari aku mengekost disini selama setahun aku tak pernah memperkenalkan diriku. Yah…karena…kamarnya mempunyai aura yang berbeda jadi aku agak merinding untuk mendekatinya…"

"Ingat dia punya pendengaran yang tajam kan…Mungkin ia pernah mendengar sewaktu kita menyebut namamu." Jawab Alan

"Tapi seseorang yang salah satu indranya cacat, ia akan mempunyai kelebihan diatas normal di indranya yang lain." Ucap Claude

"Maksudmu ia itu bisu tapi pendengarannya tajam? Sudah kubilang kan…ia itu tidak _tuna wicara_." Jelas Alan sambil menghela napas

Sebastian yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara

"Kita pastikan saja semua kebingungan kita dengan bertanya ke Madam Red." Usul Sebastian

* * *

"Aku masukkkk." Ucap wanita berambut merah sambil memasuki rumah. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sekumpulan pemuda yang tengah bermain _game._

"Ah…Madam Red…Tumben berkunjung waktu siang…" Sapa Ronald

"Iya…sekalian makan siang." Jawab Madan Red sambil menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar paling ujung

"Berkunjung? Memangnya Madam Red tidak tinggal disini? Kan Ciel disi—"

"Meskipun keponakannya tinggal disini, tapi Madam tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekitar sini kok. Dan setiap hari ia selalu berkunjung kemari untuk menjenguk Ciel." Ucap Ronald memotong perkataan Sebastian

Sebastian mengangguk tanda mengerti

TOK TOK

"Aku masuk ya,Ciel…" Ucapnya sambil memasuki kamar

Sebastian_ dkk_ melongok ke lantai atas. Tepatnya kearah kamar Ciel yang pintunya belum tertutup karena Madam Red baru saja membukanya

"Oh…kau tidak tidur rupanya. Ini kubawakan _apple pie_ sebagai camilan. Aku sengaja membawa ini karena aku tahu kau hanya makan sedikit." Ucap Madam Red yang didengar oleh Sebastian_ dkk_ di lantai bawah

Para pemuda itu semakin melongokkan kepalanya keatas. Berharap dapat melihat sosok Ciel yang tak pernah mereka ketahui selama ini. Saat sedang berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas, tiba-tiba Madam Red menutup pintunya.

"Yah…padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…" Keluh Sebastian

"Jangan menyerah kawan, setidaknya kalau tidak bisa melihat sosoknya, kita masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang berbicara dengan Madam Red. Itu juga akan membuktikan kalau ia itu tidak _tuna wicara._ Jadi ayo…" Ajak Ronald sambil menaiki tangga dan berjalan mengendap-endap kearah kamar Ciel. Yang lain juga mengikuti di belakang Ronald.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara Madam Red di dalam kamar

"_Kenapa sih…harus ditutup pintunya…kamarmu ini gelap karena pintu yang selalu kau tutup dan korden yang kau tutup pula."_ Omel Madam Red sambil membuka korden lebar-lebar

Kedelapan pemuda itu menunggu Ciel bicara, menjawab omelan Bibinya itu. Mereka penasaran, seperti apa suara Ciel itu…

…

…

…

"_Apa? Kenapa kau memakai isyarat tangan begitu? Ada apa denganmu Ciel? Jawab aku."_ Ucap Madam Red dari dalam

…

…

Masih belum terdengar suara yang diduga milik Ciel

"_Apa? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu Ciel! Jangan memakai isyarat tangan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tak mau bicara? Kau terkena radang tenggorokan?."_ Tanya Madam Red. Dari suaranya wanita berambut merah itu khawatir akan kondisi keponakannya.

"Sepertinya Ciel tidak mau bicara, dan ia sepertinya di dalam memakai isyarat tangan dengan Madam." Bisik Sebastian

"Iya…Cih...apa dia tahu kalau kita sedang menguping?." Bisik Ronald

"Sepertinya ia tahu kalau kita di depan kamarnya. Dia kan punya pendengaran tajam. Makanya ia tidak mau menampakkan suaranya." Bisik Alan sambil menghela napas kecil. Dan disusul oleh helaan napas dari ketujuh pemuda di situ.

#

Ciel hanya diam. Ia sedikit kesal pada Bibinya yang menurutnya _telmi_ untuk hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Tapi kalau mengenai masalah kedokteran, jangan diragukan lagi deh…

Akhirnya setelah agak lama ia menatap Bibinya yang memasang tampang khawatir ini, Ciel menyambar kertas dan _bolpoint_ di mejanya. Setelah menulis sesuatu di sana ia memberikannya pada Bibinya.

"Surat?." Tanya wanita itu bingung

"_Jangan ditutup kordennya, aku tidak suka cahaya matahari! Dan aku tidak bicara karena ada segerombolan manusia yang menguping di luar kamar. Aku mengetahui mereka menguping dari derap langkah kaki mereka."_ Madam Red membaca surat Ciel dengan suara agak keras...Entah untuk apa. Ia lalu menghela napas. Tanda betapa anehnya keponakannya ini.

SRAK

Madam Red kembali menutup korden Ciel dan keponakannya itu tersenyum puas akan hal itu.

#

"Ah….jadii…benar…dia tahu kalau kita…di sini…" Ucap Ronald _sweatdrop._

"I-iya. Padahal kita sudah mengendap-endap." Bisik Alois

"Hah…percuma. Kita sudah ketahuan, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Ronald sambil mendahului turun tangga. Yang lain pun hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah. Sementara Sebastian, hanya menuruni tangga dengan menatap pintu kamar Ciel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita keatap saja…ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Ronald berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dan tepat di sebelah pojok ruangan, terdapat tangga yang merupakan jalan menuju atap. Setelah menaiki tangga, Ronald membuka pintu kayu.

"Wah…ternyata di sini ada atapnya ya…" Ucap Alois sambil membentangkan tangannya. Mencoba untuk lebih merasakan angin semilir yang cukup dingin di kota ini

"Iya…em…ngomong-ngomong, tadi sepertinya Ciel memberikan surat ke Madam Red. Dan di surat itu ia menulis kalau ia tak suka cahaya matahari?." Tanya Ronald bingung. Yang lainnya juga menatap Ronald bingung

"Tak suka cahaya matahari…Apakah dia…" Ucap Claude menggantung

"Vampir?."

Sontak semua kepala menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Alois! Kau terlalu berterus terang!." Ronald memandang Alois dengan heran

"Tapi vampir kan sudah punah ribuan tahun yang lalu." Gumam Will

"Bukannya vampir itu cuma mitos?." Tanya Sebastian membuat kepala Claude menoleh kearahnya

"Kau itu tidak percaya ya dengan hal yang belum pernah kau lihat ya Sebs..."

"Dia kan juga kalau makan sedikit dan jarang sekali lapar. Apakah sebenarnya di itu cuma makan da-darah?." Alan beragumen

"Eh?"

Semua pemuda itu diam mendengar perkataan Alan. Tampaknya mereka semua berpikir keras mencerna hal yang mungkin diluar akal pikiran sehat itu ada dan nyata.

.

"_Ya sudah…aku pergi dulu ya…Ciel."_

"Itu suara Madam! Sepertinya ia sudah mau pergi. Ayo kita tanyakan semua tentang Ciel padanya!." Teriak Ronald sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Disusul dengan lainnya.

"Madam Red! Tunggu!." Sergah Ronald tiba-tiba. Membuat Madam Red menoleh heran padanya

"Ada apa Ron?." Tanya wanita itu

"Kami ingin Madam menceritakan tentang Ciel." Ucap Ronald disetujui oleh anggukan kawan-kawannya

"Eh? Em…." Sejenak wanita itu bingung akan menjelaskannya dengan bagaimana. Dan itu membuat pemuda-pemuda yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya semakin dihantui rasa penasaran. Melihat mimik muka kedelapan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu, akhirnya Madam Red cukup luluh juga. Cukup.

"Dia itu…punya pendengaran yang tajam. Dan juga Ciel itu…sudah lulus kuliah, tapi ia tak bekerja…maaf itu saja yang dapat kukatakan. Habisnya dia melarangku untuk tak menceritakan identitasnya kepada siapapun. Dan kalau sampai aku menceritakannya, dia akan mogok makan. Padahal dia itu makannya sedikit." Ucap Madam Red dengan raut menyesal. Dan itu membuat semua pemuda yang sedari tadi diam bukannya malah senang mendapat sedikit informasi, tetapi mereka malah dihantui rasa penasaran yang makin hebat!

"_Well,_ aku pamit dulu ya!." Ujar wanita itu sambil keluar rumah dan diangguki oleh beberapa pemuda di situ.

Ronald beranjak dan mulai duduk di sofa. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Tampang mereka sekarang? Campur aduk! Ada tampang sedang berpikir, lesu, diam dan lain-lain. Mereka sejenak diam, dan akhirnya untuk menghapus keheningan, Alois membuka suara

"Em…hei…aku baru pertama kali mengenal ah tidak, lebih tepatnya tahu kalau ada orang yang seperti Ciel." Ujarnya pelan

"Aku pikir Madam akan menjelaskan semua, tetapi…" Ujar Alan menggantung

"Kalau dia lulus kuliah, berarti ia lebih tua dari kita?." Potong Claude. Serentak semua kepala menoleh padanya

"Benar juga! Tapi mengapa ia tak bekerja?." Tanya Eric

"Aku tak tahu hal itu."

"Kenapa sih kalian begitu penasaran tentang orang tak jelas itu?." Tanya Grell heran sambil memandang teman-temannya. Sontak semua mata memberinya _deathglare._ Grell langsung bungkam. Apalagi diantara kesemua _deathglare_ temannya itu, yang menurutnya paling seram adalah milik Sebastian [?]

"Tapi…kalian kan sudah setahun tinggal di sini tetapi kalian baru mempermasalahkan hal ini?." Tanya Sebastian memandang heran ke Will, Ronald, Grell, Alan dan Eric bergantian. Mereka berlima diam sejenak. Lalu…

"Aku juga tak begitu mengerti, tapi mungkin itu karena kedatanganmu Sebs! Kau kan yang paling penasaran tentangnya kan?." Jawab Ronald ganti menanyai Sebastian membuat pemuda-pemuda di ruangan itu memperhatikannya. Dan apa reaksi Sebastian? Ia sedikit syok. Ingat sedikit!

"Tapi kalian juga begitu kan?." Sebastian tanya balik

"Iya sih aku memang penasaran." Ucap Ronald diikuti oleh yang lainnya

"Sudahlah, waktu pasti akan menjawabnya." Ucap Alois. Tapi bukan berarti ia cuek soal hal ini. Bahkan ia sangat amat penasaran dengan yang namanya Ciel! Namun entah mengapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Akhirnya setelah mendengar perkataan Alois, semuanya mengangguk lesu. Terpaksa juga menyetujui perkataan Alois tersebut. Karena itu termasuk diam dan mengikuti arus takdir. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya keadaan sangat tidak mendukung untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Ciel. Mengingat Ciel juga sangat keras kepala tidak mau berbaur di dunia luar.

Ronald yang sekarang tidak nyaman karena mendadak situasi hening cukup lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak temannya bermain _PS_. Dan mereka semua setuju …hitung-hitung untuk membuat pikiran mereka tidak tertuju pada satu hal terus menerus

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan…kuliah mereka dimulai dengan semester baru hari ini. Sebastian, Claude dan Alois memakai setelan jas karena hari ini mereka bertiga upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Sementara kelima orang temannya yang merupakan senior mereka hanya memakai setelan sehari-hari mereka ke kampus.

Mereka berangkat bersama dari kost atas usul Ronald pastinya. Dan mereka menyetujui usul itu. Tunggu dulu..Ronald juga meminta Sebastian untuk membuat sarapan untuk semuanya. Dan Sebastian pun sepertinya pun tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Semenjak Sebastian tinggal dan memasak di kost ini, persediaan bahan makanan untuk memasak sekarang telah tersedia semuanya di kulkas! Kalau dulu kan…di kulkas hanya ada snack dan minuman kaleng saja!.

Cuaca di kota ini mendung seperti biasanya saat mereka berangkat. Menurut Sebastian, tidak se-mendung di _London_ sih…Banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalanan dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Ronald sesekali juga menyapa gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya sewaktu bertemu. Ah…memang playboy ya…Dan setelah sampai ke kampus Sebastian, Claude dan Alois menuju ke aula dan kelima seniornya menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sesampai di aula, mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan. Dan tak lama kemudian upacara tersebut dimulai dan tampak beratus-ratus mahasiswa baru itu menempati aula yang besar itu.

"Selamat untuk kalian karena telah diterima di Universitas ini, dan saya selaku pimpinan di Universitas ini mengucapkan…bla…bla…bla…" Ceramah pria yang tak lagi bertampang muda di depan panggung yang berada di depan aula tersebut. Beberapa siswa mendengarkan dengan khusyuk, ada pula yang bosan sambil menguap, ada pula yang berbincang-bincang pelan seperti yang dilakukan Alois dan Claude dan masih banyak kegiatan-kegiatan lain lagi.

"Dan saya persembahkan pidato dari mahasiswa baru, saya wakilkan kepada Sebastian Michaelis." Ucap pria itu mengejutkan Sebastian yang sedari tadi melamun entah apa.

"Oi Sebs, kau dipanggil tuh…" Ucap Claude

"Wah…kau hebat ya Sebastian!" Alois kagum pada teman lamanya

Sementara Sebastian berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke depan panggung dengan perasaan agak bingung. Bagaimanapun ia tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi padanya! Dan ia sama sekali belum memikirkan apa yang akan diucapkannya kepada seluruh orang di aula itu. Maka, ia pun memperlambat tempo berjalannya dan mulai memikirkan hal yang akan diucapkannya ketika ia sampai di depan panggung.

Entah mengapa saat Sebastian tengah berjalan menuju panggung, aula yang semula cukup ramai, makin ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan para gadis yang tak jelas kepada si raven itu. Sebastian hanya menanggapinya cuek!

"Kyaaa! Tampan sekali anak itu!."

"Waaahhh! Aku melihat_ utopia_!"

"Kulihat dari luar, _body_-nya oke! Apalagi dilihat dari dalam, Kyaaaa!"[?]

"Badannya ramping! Kyaaaa!Apa dia sudah melakukan-piiipp-, lalu-piipp- apalagi-piipp-pasti –piiipp- Kyaaa"[?]

_*Ya…karena ucapan gadis-gadis mahasiswa baru itu semakin melenceng sampai harus disensor, lebih baik saya dihentikan saja.*_

Sementara Sebastian, telah berdiri di depan _mike_ dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"KYAAA! Suaranya maniisss!"

"Suaranya seksi Kyaaaaa!"

_*Kita pindah saja ke obrolan para mahasiswa laki-laki ya…?*_

"Ternyata ada pidato dari wakil mahasiswa ya?."

"Iya…dan dibawakan oleh mahasiswa yang nilainya tertinggi."

"Hah… aku saja sudah bersyukur di terima di sini dengan peringkat menegah ke bawah."

"Aku juga…Tapi Universitas ini kan…terkenal di seluruh dunia, dan mana ada orang bodoh yang diterima di sini."

"Iya…dan dia adalah orang yang terpintar dari orang-orang pintar."

"Huh…kudengar dia mendapatkan sempurna di semua mata pelajaran lho."

"APA?"

"Iya…dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran saat tes masuk."

"Orang seperti itu ada juga ya?."

"Plok…Plok…Plok"

Tepuk tangan yang riuh menggema di aula yang besar itu setelah Sebastian mengakhiri pidatonya. _Well_, meskipun ia tak menyiapkan pidato tapi ia berhasil melakukannya dengan bagus setelah berpikir cepat. Ia mulai turun dari panggung dan mulai berjalan kembali ke tempatnya duduk. Dan teriakan para gadis-gadis mulai terdengar lebih riuh. Sebastian? Ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa teriakan-teriakan histeris itu ditujukan padanya!. Sebastian…kau cuek sekali!

"Ahahaha…Hei Sebs, aku sama sekali tak terkejut kau mendapat nilai tertinggi." Ucap Claude tepat setelah Sebastian duduk. Sementara Sebastian menatap Claude datar.

"Aku juga." Lanjut Alois

Sebastian tak menanggapi dengan Claude dan Alois yang semakin mengoceh di sampingnya. Matanya sedang tertuju ke bagian depan aula yang di dindingnya tergantung beberapa pasang foto berukuran lumayan besar. Foto yang menampilkan satu persatu mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang menurut Sebastian itu adalah foto beberapa mahasiswa di kampus ini yang memperoleh suatu prestasi yang sangat amat membanggakan. Foto-foto itu menampilkan potongan gambar dari puncak kepala sampai ke bagian dada. Matanya mulai tertarik pada salah satu foto yang berada di posisi tengah-tengah diantara foto yang lain.

"_Anak kecil?Apakah dia sudah menjadi mahasiswa?."_ Batinnya heran sambil sibuk meneliti orang yang berada di dalam foto itu. Sekarang ia makin tertarik dengan foto itu._ Well_, anak kecil—menurut Sebastian—yang rambut berwarna kelabu yang lurus dan rapi, kulitnya seputih kapur tapi sepertinya lembut seperti kain sutra terbaik, dan matanya yang berwarna _sapphire_? Entahlah…Sebastian tak terlalu yakin dengan warna mata itu karena tempatnya duduk dari objek foto terbilang cukup jauh. Tapi ia yakin dengan argumennya. Tunggu…anak itu memakai _eye-patch _berwarna putih? Sebastian jarang sekali—ah tidak…bahkan ia tak pernah melihat orang yang menggunakan _eye-patch_ di dunia nyata. Setahunya ia selalu melihat orang yang memakai benda itu di film-film bajak laut dan ia baru tahu kalau ada yang memakainya di dunia nyata.

Sebastian sadar ia terlalu lama memandangi foto yang satu itu. Ia ingin mengetahui nama dari anak yang telah menyita perhatiannya tersebut. Kemudian matanya beranjak ke papan nama di letakkan di bawah foto anak itu. Dan ia pun mulai membacanya dengan agak sulit.

"Ci….Ci…" Gumamnya sambil berusaha memfokuskan matanya ke papan nama tersebut. Agar bisa melihat lebih jelas deretan nama yang kecil dari tempat Sebastian duduk. Ingat? Tempat duduknya terlampau cukup jauh dengan letak foto itu.

"Ci…Ci…siapa?."

Sebastian berpikir, ia tampak seperti anak Taman Kanak-Kanak yang masih tidak fasih membaca.

Ia pun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi dan menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk lebih fokus.

Tanpa tahu Alois dan Claude memandanginya heran.

.

.

**TBC**

***Shinigami: **Dewa Kematian

***Otaku:** istilah dalam bahasa Jepang untuk menyebut orang yang benar-benar menekuni suatu hobi. Di sini alois adalah_ otaku _di bidang Anime dan Manga

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini!

Saya sengaja memendekkan chapter ini menjadi 3K+ dan apa itu masih cukup panjang?

Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE!

Review kalian akan sangat menyemangatkan saya!

Please No Silent Readers

**_Thank's to_ :**

**Meshiimicha, Nero-Dark Ventus, Shiki Akira,**

**hana-1emptyflower, Nada-chan 'U' Laurant,**

**deviLune Michaelis, Black angle, ByCie Cruda, ****Sora Yoshimikaze**

and

**You !**


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasaiiii minna-san...saya telat update(lagi)

_Minna-san, boku ga hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita_! Saya benar-benar berterima kasih untuk anda yang telah me-review dan memberi saran kepada saya! Review kalian sangat berharga...

.

**Special Thank****'****s to**:

**Nada-chan 'U'Laurant**, **Cyta-san**, **Katak Lompat**, **deviLune Michaelis**, **Zwart-Tumsa Matar.564**, **CiellaLovers**, **Red hair**, **Dolphin**, **HARUZE**, **itsuka**, **hana-1emptyflower**, **ELLE HANA**, **AkamakiKyuu**, **hime**, **Sora Yoshimikaze, Hendry Nofry, Guest**

and **You**!

.

Oke...balasan review ada di bawah...jadi kita langsung mulai saja

.

.

_Sebastian sadar ia terlalu lama memandangi foto itu. Ia ingin mengetahui nama dari anak di foto yang telah menyita perhatiannya tersebut. Matanya beranjak ke papan nama yang di letakkan di bawah foto anak itu. Dan ia pun mulai membacanya dengan agak sulit._

"_Ci….Ci…" Gumamnya sambil berusaha memfokuskan matanya ke papan nama tersebut. Agar bisa melihat lebih jelas deretan nama yang kecil dari tempat Sebastian duduk. Ingat? Tempat duduknya terlampau cukup jauh dengan letak foto itu._

"_Ci…Ci…siapa?." _

_Sebastian berpikir, ia tampak seperti anak Taman Kanak-Kanak yang masih tidak fasih membaca. _

_Ia pun mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

**KIMI TO BOKU! YOU AND ME!**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso's**

**.**

**SebastianXCiel**

**.**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

.

"Ci—"

"SEBS!"

Sebastian terserentak kaget. Rupanya Claude memanggilnya dengan keras. Saat ini, dilihatnya Claude dan Alois yang melihat padanya dengan pandangan heran. Sebastian jengkel karena temannya ini memanggilnya dengan keras. Dengan tiba-tiba pula.

"Apa sih? Aku kaget!" Protes Sebastian tak terima

"Apa? Tentu saja mengajakmu pergi dari sini! Upacara sudah selesai..." Bela Claude sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau itu dari tadi tidak menjawab kami tau!" Sahut Alois sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

Sebastian mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru aula. Dilihatnya para mahasiswa berkerumun di pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini

"Sejak kapan selesai?" Tanya Sebastian polos

"Hh…kau ini dari tadi melamun! Sudahlah ayo!" Ajak Claude mulai tak tahan menghadapi sahabat karibnya ini. Ia mulai melangkah menuju kerumunan dengan langkah lebar

"Tunggu dulu aku mau—"

"Ayo Sebs! Makanya jangan melamun terus." Claude memotong ucapan Sebastian

"Kalau melamun terus, bisa kerasukan lho Sebs. Kau itu dari tadi tak menanggapi kami tahu!" Alois menambahi ucapan sambil menyusul Claude. Bocah pirang ini membatin, apa yang membuat Sebastian menjadi lemot begini?. Sementara Sebastian...

"_Dari tadi? Kapan?"_ Batinnya bingung mengingat-ingat. Entahlah... kalau ucapan Alois barusan itu benar. Sekarang ia menjadi merasa tak enak kepada dua teman karibnya itu. Untuk itupun si raven ini juga menyusul Claude dan Alois yang sudah meninggalkannya

"Iya…Iya maafkan aku." Ucap Sebastian sambil berusaha melangkah lebar agar tak tertinggal. Dan ia...

Melupakan usahanya tentang nama orang di foto itu…

#

Hari ini Ciel senang, karena 'manusia-manusia' di kost-nya sedang menjalani kuliah pada hari pertama semester baru. Maka dari itu, ia merasa bebas! Ia tak perlu lagi menutupi mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba sedang batuk, mengendap-endap untuk mengisi air minum persediaannya di kamar (kalau ada orang kostnya yang sedang berada di lantai bawah ia menahan haus), mengendap-endap keluar kamar untuk buang air kecil (tapi kalau ada orang kostnya yang sedang berada di lantai bawah ia menahannya, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan), mandi pagi dan sore sepelan dan secepat mungkin dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang, ia tak perlu itu lagi.

Ia merasa senang jika penghuni kostnya itu mulai masuk kuliah. Tapi terkadang sulit juga mengingat biasanya 'manusia-manusia' itu berbeda jam kuliah. Misalnya seperti Ronald yang masuk kuliah pagi sementara yang lainnya masuk kuliah siang. Ia selalu saja repot jika hal itu terjadi! Karena tentu saja masih ada orang yang di rumah ini selain dirinya. Ia menebak pasti mereka kembali sekitar siang nanti. Mengingat ini hari pertama kuliah semester baru. Untuk itu, saat ini ia sedang melihat baju-bajunya tergulung-gulung di dalam mesin cuci dengan santai dan tak takut cemas sedikitpun pun

"Hh..." Ia menghela napas, tiba-tiba saja ia ingat kejadian sekitar empat bulan lalu yang hampir membuat identitasnya terbongkar. Tapi untung saja hampir... Ia berharap hal itu tak terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Menurutnya, hari itu adalah hari yang paling sial untuknya.

Mengapa ia tak ingin terulang kembali?

...

_Suatu hari saat sedang mencuci pakaiannya di kamar mandi dengan damai...Tunggu__—__mengapa damai? Sebab penghuni-penghuni kost yang lain sudah berangkat kuliah tujuh menit yang lalu. Dan tiba-tiba suara dobrakan pintu depan membuatnya kaget setengah mati!_

"_Aduh...makalahku di mana ya?" Ucap seseorang yang Ciel duga adalah Ronald. Ternyata dia yang mendobrak pintu? Oh...ia kira Bibinya. Ia pun melanjutkan acara melihat pakaiannya di mesin cuci kembali dengan tenang._

_._

_._

_._

"_HAH? RONALD!" Pekiknya telat_

_Ia buru-buru berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari tempat persembunyian dengan panik. Ia mempunyai firasat kalau di kamar mandi tidak aman untuk bersembunyi. Persetan dengan mesin cuci yang masih menyala! Dan seketika itu ia mendapat ide tempat persembunyian. Ia pun buru-buru masuk tempat itu sepelan mungkin agar Ronald tak tahu persembunyiannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal! Ia sama sekali tak menduga hal ini terjadi! Dengan dianugrahi pendengaran tajam, didengarnya suara langkah Ronald di ruang tamu_

"_Duh...di kamar tidak ada... dimana aku menaruhnya ya?" Ciel mendengarkan ucapan Ronald. Jika ia bisa, pasti sekarang ini ia akan mengutuk Ronald yang cenderung pelupa. Ciel berharap semoga-moga dia tak membuka tempat persembunyiannya. Kepalanya saat ini berpikir tentang seberapa persen identitasnya terbongkar. Dan setelah menghitung kemungkinannya, ia lebih percaya diri. _

"_Tenang saja, tempat ini tadi kubersihkan karena selagi tak ada makanan atau minuman sama sekali." Batinnya percaya diri. Ia kembali mendengar langkah Ronald menuju ruang makan._

"_HAH! Mati aku! Jangan sampai ia membuka tempat ini!" Umpatnya tambah panik dalam hati. Yah...tempat persembunyiannya saat ini memang berada di ruang makan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur sampai ke pelipisnya_

"_Ah ternyata di sini! Syukurlah..." Ucap Ronald gembira_

"_Ayo...Ron...cepat pergi dari sini." Harap Ciel menggumam_

"_Hah...aku jadi haus, di kulkas masih ada soda milikku tidak ya?" Ronald berjalan mengitari meja makan menuju lemari pendingin_

"_HAH!" Batin Ciel tambah panik. Padahal ia sudah menghitung persentase kemungkinan identitasnya terbongkar. Dan kemungkinannya kurang lebih hanya 5%. Sekarang ia pun pasrah. Biarlah identitasnya terbongkar oleh pemuda playboy itu. Sia-sia saja usahanya selama ini yang menutup diri dari penghuni kost. Tapi ia masih berharap__—__sangat__—__kalau Ronald tak jadi membuka kulkas...Yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya saat ini!_

"_Di kulkas sudah tak ada apa-apa! Makanya aku membersihkannya! Apa dia lupa kalau di kulkas tak ada soda ataupun snack sama sekali! Dasar bodoh!" Batin Ciel kesal yang saat ini malah menyalahkan Ronald. Padahal Ronald sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja, hidung Ciel menjadi gatal_

"_Ha__—__" Gumamnya tak jelas. "Tidak jangan bersin Ciel!__" Batinnya yang sudah panik, tambah panik lagi. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rupanya ia lupa, berada di tempat dingin selalu membuatnya bersin. _

_Setelah berada tepat di depan kulkas, Ronald mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak menyentuh gagang kulkas. Saat telah menggenggamnya, perlahan ia membuka pintu kulkas dengan pelan. Ciel memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Sia-sia sudah usahanya yang selama ini enggan menunjukkan identitasnya kepada penghuni kost. Ternyata, pilihannya kini salah besar. Seharusnya ia bersembunyi di kamar mandi! Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, sepertinya saking paniknya ia tidak jadi untuk bersin. Dan saat pintu kulkas terbuka tak sampai seperempat, tiba-tiba Ronald menghentikan gerakannya_

"_Oh...iya, aku lupa semua soda telah habis...yah...terpaksa aku beli minuman di supermarket depan kampus saja." Ucapnya santai sambil menutup pintu kulkas dan mulai bersiul-siul tak jelas. Dan setelah itu ia melenggang pergi keluar rumah_

_Ciel?_

_Saat ini, entah mengapa perlahan wajahnya memerah. Emosinya telah naik sampai ubun-ubun kepala. Sampai-sampai kepalanya mengeluarkan asap [?]_

_Lho? Kenapa? Bukankah identitasmu tak jadi terbongkar, Ciel?_

"_DASAR! Kenapa tak sedari tadi kau sadar HAH! Kau membuatku panik setengah MATI, RON!" Serunya melampiaskan kemarahannya. Kedua kepalan tangannya terkepal erat. Giginya merapat dan rahangnya mengeras. Beberapa detik kemudian__—__setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya__—__ia menghela napas lega. Sangat lega. Dan ia pun mulai membuka pintu kulkas setelah tubuhnya merasa kedinginan._

"_Hh..." Dan sekali lagi ia menghela napas. Rasanya luar biasa lega. Baru kali ini ia merasa sepanik tadi. Ciel pun kembali ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan acaranya yang semula tertunda_

...

Sejak saat itu Ciel selalu keluar kamar lima belas menit sesudah keberangkatan anak-anak kost. Dan menurutnya hal itu sangat menguntungkan! Terjadi kejadian berulang kali anak-anak kost itu kembali ke rumah dan mengambil sesuatu yang terlupakan. Untung saja Ciel mengantisipasi hal itu. Sejak saat itu sih...

Ciel pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kearah mesin cuci setelah mendengar bunyi otomatis dari mesin itu. Ia mulai membuka tutupnya dan mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya. Dan tugas selanjutnya adalah menjemur pakaiannya di balkon kamarnya. Setelah itupun ia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang lain. Seperti mengisi ulang air persediannya di kamar, dan tentu saja mandi. Sekarang ia tak perlu lagi membersihkan ruang tamu, meja makan dan lain-lain karena ada yang telah menggantikan tugasnya itu. Dan orang itu adalah Sebastian. Ya...sebelum kedatangan Sebastian di kost ini, dialah yang membersihkan bagian-bagian isi rumah karena ulah Ronald dkk yang selalu membuat rumah menjadi rusuh. Tapi sekarang, Sebastian-lah yang menggantikannya. Tentu saja, tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk berterima kasih kepada si raven itu. Toh... Ciel yang tak meminta kan? Dia kan belum menampakkan sosoknya pada para penghuni kost. Jadi bagaimana mau meminta bantuan?

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia pun mulai merapikan diri di kamarnya. Ia berencana keluar rumah untuk membeli barang kebutuhannya yang saat ini menipis. Seperti sabun mandi, pasta gigi, dan pulsa untuk _modem_-nya. Ia membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan tersebut tidak memakai uang Madam Red sepeser pun. Tapi ia memakai uangnya sendiri. Ciel memang tidak bekerja setelah kuliah, ia mendapatkan uang dari hasilnya membuka tempat kost untuk putra. Sebenarnya kost itu bukan milik Bibinya, melainkan miliknya sendiri. Tetapi tentu saja ia menyuruh Bibinya mengaku ke para penghuni kost kalau kost ini milik Bibinya. Rumah kost ini dulu adalah rumahnya sendiri, tetapi semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia menjadikan rumahnya sebagai rumah kost dengan sedikit renovasi untuk menambah jumlah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi

Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat untuk membeli kertas _hvs._ Untuk apa ia membeli kertas? Tentu saja untuk ia jadikan media komunikasi dengan para penghuni kost. Kertas persediaannya kini menipis gara-gara Sebastian! Semenjak manusia itu menjadi penghuni kost-nya, Sebastian selalu mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya hampir setiap jam! Seperti membawakan makanan masakannya, mengajak bermain _PS_ dengan yang lain, mengajak bermain kartu dan lain-lain lagi untuk membuat Ciel menampakkan sosoknya. Itu membuat bocah kelabu itu sangat terusik! Dan juga lama-kelamaan membuat persediaan kertas Ciel semakin menipis. Kali ini ia akan membeli kertas hvs itu satu _pack_!

Ciel keluar dari rumahnya dan mengunci pintu kamar sekaligus rumahnya. Dengan berpakaian kaus putih lengan panjang dengan rompi berwarna biru tua yang kancing teratas sengaja dibukanya, celana _jeans_ pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan tak lupa topi yang bertengger di kepalanya, ia pun mulai melangkah keluar. Walaupun ia memakai setelan yang terbilang biasa saja, namun hal itu tetap saja membuat pemuda itu terkesan manis di mata beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya saat ini

"Hei, dia manis ya?" Ucap salah seorang berbaju merah sambil memperhatikan Ciel diseberang

"Bukannya dia itu cowok?" Sahut temannya

"Kau ini buta ya? Tidak mungkin cowok mempunyai wajah secantik dia!"

"Oh begitu ya..."

Ciel hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan jengkel setelah mendengar ucapan kedua pemuda diseberangnya. Meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh, tentu saja ia mendengarnya dengan jelas!

"_Dasar bodoh! Kedengaran tahu! Aku ini LAKI-LAKI!"_ Umpatnya dalam hati kesal sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Inilah yang tak ia suka jika pergi ke dunia luar. Manusia itu selalu menilai orang dari penampilannya. Padahal untuk mengetahui karakter seseorang itu harus menilai dari dalam, bukan dari luar! Pikirnya sebal sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakinya di jalan trotoar itu

Ia pun masuk ke dalam sebuah minimarket terdekat dari rumahnya. Hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa tubuhnya yang mungil. Sambutan selamat datang dari petugas kasir dekat pintu ia acuhkan. Dan ia pun mulai mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan tanpa mengambil keranjang belanja. Tak mau berlama-lama di luar rumahnya, ia dengan cepat mengambil sabun dan pasta gigi dengan harga terhemat dan juga kertas _hvs _sat_u pack. _Setelah itu ia menuju ke kasir. Tak butuh waktu lama petugas kasir itu mentotal dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong belanja karena ia hanya membeli sedikit barang.

"Terima kasih, Nona" Ucap petugas kasir itu tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan belanjaan Ciel. Dan apa reaksi Ciel? Ia dengan kasar menerima belanjaannya dan melirik sinis petugas kasir itu karena telah memanggilnya 'Nona'. Tentu saja ia marah dipanggil seperti itu. Dia ini laki-laki! Laki-laki mana yang tak marah jika ada yang memanggil 'Nona'? Kalau ada, itu pasti banci atau waria!

"Aku ini laki-laki!" Ucapnya sinis dengan penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya. Petugas kasir itu langsung meminta maaf bertubi-tubi kepadanya dengan wajah berwarna merah. Raut menyesal tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Tentu saja tak Ciel pedulikan, ia langsung membuka pintu kaca dan segera keluar dari minimarket nista itu. Yah...boleh diralat, menurutnya yang nista adalah petugas kasir itu sih...Setelah ini, ia berjalan cepat menuju tujuannya selanjutnya. Membeli pulsa modemnya...

.

BLAM

"Hh...akhirnya pulang juga..." Ucapnya lega sambil melepas topinya dan langsung menuju kamarnya

Ciel mulai melepas rompinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang empuk. Matanya terarah ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna hijau. Ia diam merenung lama. Ya...inilah kesukaannya. Diam merenung lama sampai akhirnya tertidur pulas. Tapi saat ini ia tak mengantuk. Rupanya air dingin yang dipakainya mandi tadi telah membuatnya melek sepenuhnya. Ia juga suka tidur. Menurutnya tidur membuat tubuhnya merasa rileks dan ringan. Melupakan semua masalah duniawi yang membuatnya kerepotan. Dan juga tak mendengar pembicaraan-pembicaraan para penghuni kost yang selalu didengarnya. Lebih tepatnya ia tak ada keinginan untuk menguping, tapi apa daya?

Kedua telinganya selalu mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan-pembicaraan penghuni kost. Ia mengetahui nama-nama dan sifat-sifat mereka juga karena mendengar pembicaraan mereka di bawah. Seperti Ronald yang mempunyai sifat _playboy_, Alan yang berwajah kalem, Will yang tidak menyukai kerepotan, Grell yang banci, Alois yang _otaku_, Sebastian yang jago memasak dan lain-lain. Meskipun belum pernah mengobrol langsung, ia tahu itu semua dari percakapan pemuda-pemuda kost-nya. Dan kalau ia terus-terusan mendengarnya, ia akan selalu mempunyai keinginan untuk berbaur dengan mereka.

Padahal ia sama sekali tak berhak untuk itu.

Tapi sebenarnya ia pun ingin untuk mencoba berteman dengan penghuni kost. Sangat ingin malah. Mendengar mereka tertawa dari ruang tamu selalu membuatnya _minder_ dan ingin juga kesana. Tertawa bersama-sama, menceritakan keluh kesahnya, saling mendukung temannya jika kesulitan. Ia ingin hal itu...Sangat. Mempunyai teman dan berbaur dengan orang-orang sekitar, itu adalah hal yang normal untuk anak seusianya. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyangkal kalau ia tergolong tak normal. Atau bisa sebut saja _abnormal, _karena menutup diri dari dunia pergaulan. Bertahun-tahun lamanya sendirian, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tiada teman satu pun. Karena ia memang menjauhi manusia semenjak Ibunya meninggal dunia.

Tetapi sebelum itu, ia yang dijauhi.

Selalu saja setelah mendengar para penghuni kost bersenda gurau dari ruang tamu, keinginannya untuk berbaur dengan mereka selalu timbul. Dan bertambah kuat setelah kedatangan penghuni kost baru, Sebastian.

Setelah Sebastian datang dan mulai menghuni kost-nya, si raven itu selalu saja memaksanya untuk menampakkan sosoknya. Mengajaknya bergaul dengan penghuni lain. Anak-anak yang lain juga kelihatan antusias membantu Sebastian untuk membujuknya keluar kamar. Padahal sebelum kedatangan Sebastian, para penghuni kost yang sudah di situ lebih lama, tidak terlalu memaksa si pemuda kelabu itu keluar. Sebastian seperti manusia yang membangkitkan semangat para penghuni kost yang lain untuk menampakkan sosoknya. Itu membuatnya merasa dilema! Ia ingin berbaur, tapi ia tak berhak. Dan Ciel berpikir Apakah artinya Sebastian menerimanya? Paling juga, si raven itu menjauhi dirinya setelah mengetahui identitas 'aslinya'

.

.

Ya...itu pasti.

Setelah Sebastian dan penghuni lain mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli, mereka pasti menjauhinya...

Sama seperti ia dulu

Dan daripada dijauhi, lebih baik ia yang menjauh dahulu daripada ia nanti yang sakit hati seperti dulu

Akhirnya Ciel tersadar. Ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi. Ditariknya napas dengan dalam, setelah itu ia mengeluarkannya dengan panjang. Akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering menghela napas. Dan juga lebih sering memikirkan banyak hal. Semakin hari ia semakin _stress_. Untung saja masa-masa sekolahnya sudah tamat. Kalau tidak pasti ia akan menjadi gila saat ini! Mungkin...

Pikiran Ciel melayang jauh ke masa-masa saat Ibunya masih hidup. Menurutnya, saat-saat itu yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Ia jadi merindukan belaian tangan Ibunya yang lembut. Bahkan ia sekarang sama sekali tak ingat betapa lembutnya tangan sang Ibu yang selalu membelai rambut kelabunya. Ia tak ingat karena sudah lama Ibunya dipanggil sang Kuasa. Dulu Ibunya selalu menemaninya, menghiburnya yang ditinggalkan teman-teman, dan mendukungnya untuk menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar. Tapi setelah Ibunya meninggal, ia menjadi tak ada semangat sama sekali untuk hidup. Ia sangat amat sayang kepada Ibunya. Sampai-sampai ia berkeinginan untuk menyusul Ibunya kealam sana. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin mati bunuh diri. Itu hal yang naif menurutnya. Ia akan menunggu sampai sang Maha Kuasa memanggilnya. Tapi yang membuat ia kesal adalah kenapa sampai sekarang Tuhan tak kunjung memanggilnya? Ia sangat ingin bertemu Ibunya lagi meskipun di akhirat. Ia ingin Tuhan memanggilnya dengan umur mudanya ini, agar bisa bertemu dengan Ibunya. Ia ingin segera mati! Daripada menderita di dunia penuh kekejian ini.

Bagaimanapun juga 'ras' miliknya tak diterima siapapun di dunia ini...

Dulu ia selalu merengek kapada Ibunya sebab teman-temannya menjauhinya. Dan wanita itu hanya menghiburnya dan terus mendukungnya untuk menjadi anak yang kuat. Pada saat Ibunya ajal pun, ia sama sekali tak menangis. Ciel sangat terguncang waktu itu sehingga air matanya tak mau menetes keluar. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah bisa menangis. Padahal sewaktu Ibunya hidup, ia sering menangis karena selalu diejek dan tak ada seorang pun teman yang mau mendekatinya. Dan sejak Ibunya meninggal pula, ia mulai membenci manusia dan menjauhi mereka.

#

Sebastian berjalan pulang dari kampus dengan kedua temannya. Claude dan Alois. Mereka berjalan dengan lesu di trotoar yang agak ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Langkah mereka pelan. Tubuh mereka sangat capek dan tak ada niat untuk membicarakan hal apapun. Tak disangka oleh mereka bertiga sih...Setelah upacara di aula tadi, semua mahasiswa baru menjalani OSPEK dari panitia yang anggotanya adalah para senior. Memang sih...OSPEK hanya dijalankan hari ini saja, tetapi memakan waktu tujuh jam tanpa istirahat! Apalagi memakai kemeja! Para senior itu tega mengerjai juniornya sampai capek stadium akhir! Bagaimana tidak?

Pertama-tama, disuruh lari mengelilingi halaman depan kampus yang luasnya minta ampun! Itupun sebanyak tujuh kali!

Kedua lompat katak mengelilingi halaman depan sebanyak dua kali! Dan kalau tidak kuat, tidak malah dibawa ke ruang kesehatan tetapi malah dikenai hukuman meminum minuman yang dari bentuk dan warnanya mencurigakan. Yah...banyak kebanyakan sih...anak-anak perempuan yang meminum minuman itu karena mereka tak kuat. Alhasil mereka yang meminum minuman itu karena hukuman, muntah dan kejang-kejang seperti orang sekarat! Tapi tentu saja oleh para senior disuruh untuk menghabiskan minuman itu.

Ketiga berlari mengelilingi halaman depan sebanyak satu kali sambil menggendong anak lain. Tentu saja pasangannya dipilihkan oleh para senior. Claude sempat memilih Alois untuk dijadikan gendongannya. Tentu saja karena badan Alois kecil. Tetapi hal itu ditolak oleh para senior, bukan Claude yang menggendong Alois. Malah Alois yang disuruh menggendong Claude! Dan Sebastian pun dipilihkan salah satu senior untuk menggendong mahasiswa baru lain yang berat tubuhnya menjapai 80kg ke atas! Semua mahasiswa baru harus menuruti keinginan para senior yang memilihkan pasangan. Kalau mengeluh, disuruh meminum minuman yang mencurigakan itu

Terakhir, semua mahasiswa baru disuruh membaca tulisan 'Kami mahasiswa baru di Universitas Oxford yang terletak di kota Oxford, Negara Inggris, Benua Eropa' sebanyak 1000 kali. Tentu saja bersama-sama. Saat-saat ini ada mahasiswa yang tak membacanya dan hal itu diketahui oleh salah satu senior. Malang sekali mahasiswa itu diberi hukuman minum minuman mencurigakan itu sebanyak sepuluh gelas. Semua mahasiswa baru heran, mengapa para senior itu mengetahui ada yang berbuat curang? Padahal jumlah para mahasiswa baru itu lebih banyak lima kali lipat dari para senior yang mengawasi itu.

Dan setelah seluruh badan, pikiran, bahkan mulut pun capek, para senior itu memberikan penghargaan kepada para mahasiswa baru. Yaitu kalung pita yang bertuliskan 'Tahan banting'. Tentu saja Itu tak setara dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswa baru! Tak lupa para senior nista itu meminta maaf atas semua yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Maka dari itulah, Sebastian dan kedua temannya ini sangat capek! Baik tubuh, pikiran, dan mulut! Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sama sekali sepulang dari kampus tadi. Mulut mereka saja sangat kram setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi sebanyak 1000 kali! Suara mereka juga serak setelah itu

Akhirnya setelah berjalan entah berapa lama karena pelan, mereka bertiga sampai ke rumah kost. Sebastian membuka pintu dengan gerakan perlahan. Dan setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya...

"SELAMAT DATANG MAHASISWA BARU!"

Ucapan sambutan dari Ronald, Alan, Eric dan Grell membuat mereka bertiga kaget. Bagaimana dengan Will? Sekarang anak berkacamata itu tersenyum mengejek kearah mereka bertiga! Ketiga mahasiswa baru itu tak menjawab sambutan oleh keempat seniornya. Mereka malah memandang lesu kearah kelima seniornya yang saat ini terlihat ceria. Kontras sekali dengan mereka bertiga! Dan itu membuat Ronald kesal karena sambutannya tak dianggap

"Hei! Jawab dong! Begini-begini kami ini seniormu tahu!" Ujarnya kesal

"Ah...Sebastian, kau tetap tampan walau wajahmu lesu~..." Tentu saja para pembaca tahu kan milik siapa suara ini...

"Kalian terlihat lesu..." Ucap Alan prihatin

"Baru begini saja sudah capek...dasar payah..." Ejek Will sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot

Ucapan dan ejekan bertubi-tubi dari para seniornya pun tak mereka jawab. Lebih tepatnya sama seperti perumpamaan, masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri

"HEIIII! Kalian seperti mayat hidup saja!" Tukas Eric yang bisa direspon oleh otak mereka

"Jangan mengajak kami bicaraaaaaa!" Jawab Sebastian, Alois dan Claude serempak dengan suara serak menyedihkan

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Kelima seniornya—minus Will yang tersenyum mengejek—tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara ketiga junior mereka memberikan _deathglare_ kearah mereka. Tentu saja tak begitu menyeramkan karena kondisi fisik mereka saat ini sangat capek! Alan yang tersadar lebih dahulu dari tawaannya mempersilahkan ketiga juniornya yang masih didepan pintu untuk masuk. Lalu cowok manis berambut coklat itu menyodorkan soda kepada ketiganya sambil membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. Melihat ketiga temannya yang masih terbahak-bahak di depan pintu, Alan pun menegurnya

"Hei! Sudah hentikan!"Teriaknya agar mengimbangi suara ketiga temannya yang masih tertawa keras

"Ahahaha...iya iya...Apapun keinginanmu akan kuturuti, Alan..." Ucap Eric membuat Alan _sweetdrop._ Dan karena perut mereka mulai sakit karena tertawa, Grell dan Ronald pun menghentikan tawanya. Lalu mereka menghampiri Alan, Sebastian, Alois, dan Claude yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa. Seketika Alan mengalihkan pandangannya ke ketiga juniornya, ia kaget melihat mereka bertiga telah menghabiskan soda mereka dengan cepat. Mungkin, mereka sangat capek sekali ya...Pikirnya geli.

"Kalian bertiga masih beruntung aku dan Eric tidak menjadi panitia, kalau jadi sih...mungkin kalian sudah melayang...Ahahahaha" Ucap Ronald geli memandangi ketiga juniornya yang lesu. Oh ya...Sebastian, Alois, dan Claude mengira, kalau diantara para senior yang mengerjai mereka tadi ada Ronald dan Eric. Tapi ternyata mereka tak menjadi panitia. Untung juga sih...Sangat malahan! Mengingat Ronald dan Eric sangat ngawur seperti itu

"Ah...jadi ingat masa-masa OSPEK kita..." Ucap Eric bernostalgia

"Saking mengerikannya, aku tak mau mengingatnya!" Ronald merinding

"Masa OSPEK kalian masih bisa dibilang lebih mudah daripada masa OSPEK kami" Ucap Alan pelan

"Uh...para senior sialan itu menyuruh kami menangkap lalat sebanyak tiga tanpa membunuhnya! Padahal menangkap satu lalat saja sulitnya minta ampun!" Sahut Grell mengumpat

"Apalagi waktu disuruh meminum telur mentah...Ugh~" Perkataan Grell membuat Alois melotot kearahnya

"Kalau minum telur mentah sih mudah!" Sahut Alois seakan-akan tak terima. Ia agak kaget. Rupanya berkat soda tadi, suaranya telah kembali seperti biasa

"Kau kan pernah tinggal di Jepang...orang-orang disana kan...terbiasa minum telur mentah!" Bela Eric membuat Alois sadar

"Emm...iya juga sih...waktu pertama kali aku meminumnya juga rasanya menjijikkan...tapi lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa" Alois nyengir lebar

"Tapi bukan itu saja sih...selain menangkap lalat dan meminum telur mentah masih banyak hal mengerikan lainnya! Pokoknya OSPEK angkatanku jauh lebih mengerikan daripada OSPEK angkatan kalian semester ini!"

"Tidak! Sulit angkatan kami!" Claude merasa tersindir oleh pernyataan Ronald

"KAMI!" Balas Ronald tak mau kalah

"KAMI!"

"KAMI!"

"KA—"

"Ehem..Sudahlah...aku akan memasak! Aku tahu kalian lapar." Sebastian memotong teriakan Claude. Ia mulai beranjak berdiri dan menuju dapur. Membuat semuanya heran

"Hei, Sebs...kau tidak capek?" Tanya Ronald mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Membuat Sebastian berhenti

"Aku lapar..." Jawab Sebastian pendek

"Kau tidak usah memasak...kali ini kita beli diluar saja..." Usul Alan

"Tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Biarkan saja dia memasak..." Ucap Will membuat semua kepala menoleh padanya

"Apa?"

"Biarkan saja dia memasak, lagipula aku tak mau boros membeli makanan diluar" Lanjut Will

Seketika itu juga semuanya yang berada di situ mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Bahkan Ciel yang berada di kamarnya juga

"_Dasar pelit!"_

_._

"Aku akan membantu" Sahut Claude beranjak dari duduknya

"Kalian tenang saja...aku masih punya tenaga kok...ayo, Claude..." Sebastian melanjutkan perjalanannya diiringi Claude dibelakangnya

#

"Berisik!" Lirih Ciel dengan jengkel sambil melepas _headset_-nya. Meskipun ia mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_-nya, ia masih saja bisa mendengar suara tawa yang menurutnya berisik dari lantai bawah. Bahkan ia barusan juga mendengar perkataan Will yang...yah begitulah. Ayolah Ciel...kau kan memang mempunyai indra pendengaran yang tajam...Syukurilah...

"_OSPEK ya? Huh...kenapa harus repot ikut hal seperti itu? Aku saja kabur sewaktu OSPEK_" Pikirnya bangga [?]

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan melamun. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering merenungkan sesuatu. Entah itu apa...

Tak lama kemudian Ciel pun menuruni kasurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu, sebuah cahaya tampak menyilaukan mata Ciel yang agak rentan terhadap cahaya. Membuatnya menyipitkan mata_ sapphire-_nya. Yah...mengingat kamarnya yang selalu gelap. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit sore mendung yang luas. Tentu saja awan-awan menutupi cahaya matahari yang berwarna keemasan. Langit cerah di Negara ini memang hal yang jarang terjadi. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat helaian kelabunya yang lembut bergerak sesuai arah angin. Poni lurusnya tersibak, memperlihatkan _eye-patc_h putih yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Pandangan iris birunya menerawang langit pucat yang luas.

Dunia ini luas

Sangat luas...

Dan seketika itu juga, tubuhnya seperti dihantam batu yang keras.

Mengapa di dunia yang luas ini 'kami' tak diterima?

#

"Oi...makanan sudah siap..." Ujar Claude kepada teman-temannya yang berada di ruang tamu. Sontak semuanya langsung berhamburan ke ruang makan untuk...makan tentu saja. Sedari tadi Alois heran...sepertinya ia mengenal bau khas dari masakan Sebastian ini. Dan dengan rasa penasaran, ia berlari mendahului teman-temannya ke ruang makan

"Bau ini...jangan-jangan..." Ucapan Alois menggantung. Didekatinya dapur tempat Sebastian memasak. Didapatinya Sebastian mengaduk-aduk masakannya dalam panci yang besar itu. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan langkah pelan. Lalu ia melongok untuk melihat panci besar yang saat ini memuat masakan Sebastian, dan seketika itu ia histeris.

"Wah...ini _kare _ya?" Serunya membuat Sebastian yang sedari tadi mengaduk masakannya kaget

"Alois? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Sebastian yang melenceng dari perkataan Alois

"Ini _kare_ Jepang kan?" Seru Alois_—_lagi_—_yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Sebastian. Kedua matanya saat ini berbinar-binar kearah masakan Sebastian

"Iya..." Jawab Sebastian singkat

"Wahh~ aku tak tahu kau bisa memasak masakan khas Jepang ini! Kau tahu? Semenjak aku berada di Inggris aku tak lagi memakan masakan Jepang. Dan di saat aku merindukan masakan khas _Negeri Sakura_ itu, kau membuatkan _kare_ ini! Wahh~ kelihatannya enak! Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat mencicipinya loh!" Ucap Alois panjang lebar dengan tempo cepat. Entah bagaimana Sebastian mengerti perkataan Alois yang cepat tadi.

"Iya...iya...kau berkumpul saja di meja makan bersama yang lainnya. Aku akan menyiapkannya di pi_—_"

"Wah_..._ini _nasi_ ya? Rasanya sudah lama aku tak memakan makanan berwarna putih ini! Semenjak di Inggris aku sama sekali tak memakan _nasi_..." Alois memotong perkataan Sebastian

"Iya...iya...sekarang kau berkumpul di meja makan bersama yang lainnya...Aku akan menyiapkannya di piring" Sebastian mengulangi kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong

"Ok Sebs" Alois beranjak meninggalkan dapur sambil menepuk bahu Sebastian yang tinggi itu

.

.

"Wuuooo...apa ini?" Tanya Ronald dan Eric serempak sambil memandangi piring berisi makanan di depan mereka

"_Kare_ Jepang!" Sahut Alois gembira. Membuat semua kepala menoleh kearah Sebastian

"Sebs, kau bisa masak masakan Jepang?" Tanya Ronald

"Kau kan orang Inggris, darimana bisa membuat masakan Jepang?" Tambah Eric

"_Kare_ Jepang warnanya merah begini ya? Kelihatannya pedas" Sahut Alan sambil memandangi masakan Sebastian

"Aku juga terkejut, ternyata kau bisa membuat masakan Jepang ya?" Claude menimpali

Will hanya diam. Sementara...

"Ah~ Sebas-_chan, _kau memang pria tampan nomor satu" Tambah Grell yang sangat melenceng dari topik. Membuatnya terkena _deathglare_ dari semuanya.

"Hh...sudahlah...kalian cicipi saja dulu" Kata Sebastian yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

Semuanya pun menuruti perkataan Sebastian. Mereka menyendok _nasi_ dan _kare_ itu lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut mereka.

Setelah mengunyah dua kali kunyahan...

.

.

.

"WUUOOOHH...ENAK SEKALI!"Seru semuanya—minus Will dan Sebastian—serempak

"Ini pedas, tapi enak..." Komentar Alan sambil tersenyum manis

"Kau juga pintar memasak masakan luar negeri ya! Ini enak sekali! _Oisha_..." Sahut Ronald sambil menyendok makanannya kembali

"Yang betul _Oishi_ Ron! Yang artinya enak..." Komentar Alois _sweetdrop_

"Ahahahaha...Yah...itu yang kumaksud...aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang sih" Jawab Ronald nyengir

"Aku tahu hal itu...ngomong-ngomong, _kare_ ini enak sekali lho Sebs! Kedai ataupun restoran di Jepang tidak pernah membuat _kare_ seenak ini" Puji Alois sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"Hmmm..._yummy_...Anggg~ membayangkan Sebas-_chan_ berada di bawah pohon sakura yang daunnya berguguran di Negara Jepang...oh~_kakkoiiiiii_" Ucap Grell lebay + ngawur. Membuat Sebastian ingin sekali menendang Grell saat ini. Namun karena Grell tak 'menyerangnya', diurungkannya niat itu

"Baru kali ini aku makan masakan Jepang. Dan ternyata enakkk sekali!" Ucap Eric yang terakhir

Sebastian pun lagi-lagi makan sambil mendengar pujian-pujian bertubi-tubi dari temannya itu. Tentu saja minus Will yang hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya

.

.

*.*

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Ronald memandang Sebastian heran dari lantai bawah. Sebastian melongok ke bawah kearah Ronald, setelah itu ia menghela napas panjang

"Iya...setidaknya bantu aku Ron!" Pinta Sebastian

"Aku selalu membantumu ketika kau membawakan makanan untuk Ciel! Dan meskipun kita membujuknya untuk keluar kamar, ia tetap tidak mau! Dan juga ia selalu saja tetap menggunakan surat!" Protes Ronald panjang

"Hh..." Sebastian menghela napas pasrah. Ya...sekitar kurang lebih tiga minggu ia menginap di kost ini dan ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat ataupun mendengar suara milik Ciel. Tunggu dulu...ralat, bukan hanya dia melainkan seluruh penghuni kost ini. Bahkan kelima seniornya yang sudah tinggal disini selama satu semester belum pernah melihat Ciel sama sekali. Padahal setiap hari Sebastian dan Ronald mengantarkan makanan masakan Sebastian untuk Ciel, dan anak misterius itu belum satu kalipun menerima makanan dari Sebastian. Tujuan Sebastian dan Ronald mengantarkan makanan ke Ciel, tentu saja agar Ciel menampilkan sosoknya

Sebastian mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Ciel. Semangatnya sama sekali belum menurun meskipun selama tiga minggu ia selalu ditolak oleh Ciel. Sedangkan Ronald? Yah...ia juga semangat untuk mengetahui sosok Ciel sih...tapi tentu saja semangatnya kalah jauh dibandingkan Sebastian

"Ciel, aku membawakan makanan untukmu, bukalah pintunya"

.

.

Karena merasa tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar, Sebastian mengetuknya lagi. Kali ini agak keras. Bau dari _kare_ yang ia masak tercium oleh hidung Ronald yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya. Membuat Ronald ingin memakannya juga. Karena menurutnya bagiannya tadi masih kurang. Padahal ia tambah satu piring...

Tak ada jawaban lagi

"Mungkin, dia tidur Sebs..." Lirih Ronald ditanggapi tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Sebastian

"Mungkin sa—"

Sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah surat muncul dari selipan pintu kamar Ciel. Dan yang tercepat mengambilnya adalah Ronald.

_Tolong, jangan ganggu aku saat ini...makan saja bagianku..._

Kedua pemuda itu terhenyak membaca surat Ciel kali ini. Sama sekali tak disangka mereka sih...kalau Ciel menuliskan kata 'tolong'. Padahal ia selalu saja menuliskan tentang makian-makian untuk manusia. Akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah untuk kali ini. Sepertinya Ciel sedang benar-benar tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Itulah yang ada di benak Sebastian dan Ronald saat ini.

Mereka pun beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Ciel dalam diam. Langkah mereka yang menuruni tangga pun juga terlihat pelan.

Seolah-olah kepedihan yang Ciel alami menular ke mereka

.

*.*

Hari ini genaplah satu bulan Sebastian, Claude dan Alois menghuni kost ini. Dan juga satu bulan juga mereka bertiga belum mengetahui sosok Ciel

Sebastian, Claude, Alois, Alan dan Ronald mendapat kuliah pagi hari ini. Sedangkan ketiga penghuni lainnya—Eric, Will, Grell—mendapat kuliah siang. Hal ini sangat disyukuri Sebastian karena Grell mendapat jatah kuliah siang. Selama ini kebanyakan ia mendapat jam kuliah yang sama dengan Grell. Makanya ia sangat mensyukuri hari ini. Sedangkan Grell, yang hari ini tak mendapat jam kuliah yang sama dengan Sebastian menangis meraung-raung sambil menggigit sapu tangan _pink_-nya. Kontras sekali dengan Sebastian yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum

"Selamat jalan Sebastian, jangan lupakan aku sewaktu kau kuliah" Ucap Grell lebay di depan pagar. Sementara Sebastian pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan berbincang-bincang dengan Claude

"Ahahaha..._good bye_, banci" Ejek Ronald melambaikan satu tangannya sambil menyusul Sebastian, Claude, Alois dan Alan yang sudah berjalan menuju kampus

"PLAYBOY!" Pekik Grell keras. Membuat orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang di sekitar situ menoleh kesal padanya. Pagi-pagi sudah ada teriakan berisik. Dari seorang banci pula. Pikir orang-orang itu

"Ah~_go_-_gomenasai_" Ucap Grell sambil lari masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mulai merasakan aura-aura hitam disekelilingnya [?]

#

Inilah yang tak Ciel suka

Para 'manusia-manusia' itu berbeda jam kuliah

Membuatnya tak bisa mandi sekarang karena masih ada penghuni lainnya

"Hh..." Ciel menghela napas pasrah. Sekarang ia berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia membangun kamar mandi di kamarnya sendiri? Tidak, itu sangat menghabiskan uangnya. Lagi pula jumlah kamar mandi di kost ini ada tiga buah. Lebih baik, uangnya ia belikan pulsa untuk modemnya. Ciel menyisir poninya ke belakang, seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu...

"_Gawat! Bukankah di kampus ada fotoku!_" Pekiknya dalam hati yang baru tersadar

Kenapa ia baru mengingatnya! Ia tahu kalau para penghuni kost ini, kuliah di _mantan_ Universitasnya. Tapi ia baru mengingat di aula kampusnya terdapat fotonya yang terpajang di dinding. Uh...kenapa ia harus menjadi orang yang terlewat pintar, sampai-sampai fotonya terpajang di aula kampus. Batinnya kesal

.

Ciel...di dunia ini banyak orang-orang yang ingin jenius seperti dirimu, termasuk si Author ini. Tapi kenapa kau malah tak mensyukurinya?

"Tunggu, tapi walaupun sudah satu semester lamanya Will, Grell, Eric, Alan dan Ronald kuliah di Oxford...dan sepertinya mereka tak tahu kalau fotoku ada di aula...Hh...syukurlah" Gumamnya lega

"TAPI, apakah Sebastian, Claude dan Alois mengetahuinya! Semoga-moga saja tidak...itu akan merepotkan..." Ucapnya sedikit khawatir.

Mengapa ia masih khawatir meskipun hanya sedikit? Entah mengapa Ciel mempunyai firasat kalau Sebastian yang akan mengetahui hal tersebut.

Ya...hanya Sebastian...

#

.

.

.

*.*

"Hoaahhhmmm...hah...akhirnya selesai juga...ini adalah makalah pertama yang aku buat sejak masuk kuliah" Ucap Sebastian sambil melakukan senam-senam kecil untuk merenggangkan ototnya. Perlahan ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di mejanya

"Ah...tak terasa sudah jam dua pagi...untung aku sudah selesai" Gumamnya lega. Yah...Sebastian memang orang yang selalu mengerjakan tugasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Ia tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika ada urusan duniawi yang belum diselesaikannya. Tak disangkanya, kuliah di _Oxford_ tak terlalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan rumah seperti membuat makalah. Awalnya ia mengira akan diberikan tugas membuat makalah tepat setelah hari kedua masuk (Hari pertama OSPEK). Tapi ternyata enam hari setelah masuk, baru diberikan tugas itu.

Menurutnya, dosen-dosen di kampus itu sangat cerdas. Tentu saja...Universitas itu kan terbaik di dunia. Para dosen yang membimbing juga harus pilihan. Selalu saja setiap masuk kelas ia diberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sulit dan aneh. Seperti 'Mengapa warna putih dinamai putih?', 'Jelaskan mengapa stoberri berwarna merah?' dan yang lain-lain.

Untung ia diberkahi otak cemerlang sehingga bisa untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. Sebastian yakin, para dosen itu memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh seperti itu kepada para mahasiswa-mahasiswa termasuk dirinya bukan untuk mencari jawaban yang benar, melainkan untuk mengetes seberapa kemampuan mahasiswa untuk menganalisis dan menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mungkin bagi para dosen itu , mendengarkan setiap jawaban analisis dari para mahasiswa itu adalah hal yang menarik. Entahlah...itu hanya perkiraan Sebastian saja. Entah benar atau tidak...

Sebastian membuka pintu kamarnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Rupanya mengerjakan makalah tadi membuatnya sedikit lapar. Namun setelah menuruni satu anak tangga, ia teringat akan suatu hal. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kamar Claude yang berada disebelah kamarnya.

"TOK TOK"

.

.

Sebastian mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Claude lagi

.

.

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar, ia berinsiatif untuk langsung membuka pintu kamar sahabat karibnya tersebut. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa dari kamar Claude tersebut

"Hei...Claude" Panggilnya sambil meraba-raba tembok disebelah pintu untuk mencari saklar lampu. Ditemukannya benda yang dicarinya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia menekan tombolnya. Dilihatnya Claude sedang terbaring nyenyak di kasur nyamannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka pula. Tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya melingkari kekasih penyenyak tidurnya. Guling.

Sebastian mengguncang-guncang bahu Claude sedikit kasar. Berharap capat-cepat menyelesaikan permintaan dari Claude. Ya...Sebelum anak ini tidur, ia meminta Sebastian untuk membangunkannya sekitar jam dua pagi

"Oi...bangun! Katanya kau memintaku untuk membangunkanmu kan! Jadi bangun!" Panggil Sebastian yang masih tetap menguncang-guncang bahu Claude. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan kasar.

Akhirnya, kedua mata berwarna emas itu perlahan terbuka. Hal yang dilihat Claude pertama kali adalah Sebastian yang berdiri di sebelah kasurnya dengan tatapan sinis

"Ada...apa sih Sebs, Aku masih ngantuk! Kau mengganggu...tidurku!" Lirihnya tapi dengan nada sedikit membentak

"Apa kau bilang! Kau menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas makalahmu!" Protes Sebastian kesal. Ya...berbeda dengan Sebastian yang jika akan tidur harus menyelesaikan masalah duniawinya terlebih dahulu agar bisa tidur nyenyak, Tapi Claude malah harus tidur dahulu lalu baru menyelesaikan masalah duniawinya. Katanya pikirannya setelah bangun tidur itu membuatnya lebih berpikir _fresh_

"Oh...iya...ahaha..._sorry_..._sorry_...aku lupa...baiklah terima kasih banyak karena telah membangunkanku Tuan pemarah" Jawab Claude geli. Sebastian menghela napas. Kalau ia membalas ejekan Claude, selalu saja tak berujung. Dengan itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan temannya itu dan keluar kamar. Kembali ke tujuan semulanya untuk mengambil sedikit _snack_

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan. Suasana saat ini di rumah kost sepi. Tak ada tawaan-tawaan menggelegar yang biasanya memenuhi ruangan. Yah...mengingat saat ini jam tidur malam, mungkin para seniornya dan juga Alois masih tidur. Sebastian masih bisa begadang karena besok ia mendapat jam kuliah siang. Ia kembali bersyukur untuk besok karena Grell berbeda jam kuliah dengannya. Makanya, si banci itu tidur pukul sembilan malam tadi. Lebih tepatnya Grell selalu tidur tepat pukul sembilan malam. Katanya tidur lebih awal membuat awet muda [?] Tentu saja sebelum tidur ia mengoleskan entah itu krim apa yang Sebastian tak tahu. Ah...Sebastian juga tak peduli dengan hal itu. Tapi kalau teman-teman kost yang lainnya sih...selalu tidur kurang lebih jam sebelas malam. Dan juga, sebelum tidur para penghuni kost selalu berkumpul dahulu di ruang tamu untuk berbincang-bincang pastinya...

Setelah menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Sebastian berjalan kearah ruang makan. Didapatinya ruang disebelah ruang tamu itu dalam keadaan gelap. Ia mencari saklar lampu sambil meraba-raba dinding. Mana mungkin kan ia mencari makanan dalam keadaan gelap...

Setelah lampu berpijar terang, ia memutari meja makan untuk menuju kulkas. Tempat persediaan makanan...Dilihatnya kulkas yang berisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan, _snack_ dan berkaleng-kaleng soda. Sekarang di kulkas ini tak ada lagi makanan-makanan instan seperti mie dan yang sejenis itu. Yah...kehidupan para seniornya sebelum ia tinggal disini cukup mengenaskan. Setiap hari memakan makanan-makanan itu. Tak ada pergantian menu makanan baru yang lebih bergizi dan sehat.

Setelah bingung mencari-cari apa yang akan dimakannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil _ice cream_ di _freezer_. Lho? Bukannya tujuan awalnya adalah memakan _snack_? Yah...karena ia tertarik untuk mencicipi _ice cream_ yang ada di _freezer_ akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil itu. Gila juga sih menurutnya, malam-malam saat ini makan _ice cream_! Dilihatnya nama yang tertera pada bungkus _ice cream_ itu

"Punya Alois ya? Hh...dasar masih anak-anak...maaf ya Alois aku makan _ice cream dob*e dut*h_ milikmu...aku mendadak ingin makan _ice cream_...jangan khawatir, aku hanya memakannya sedikit kok...mungkin..."Gumamnya nyengir sendiri yang seolah-olah meminta persetujuan dari Alois. Padahal Alois tak ada disini sekarang...

Sebastian mengambil sendok dan duduk di kursi makan. Ia mulai mencicipi ice cream rasa _fruit salad_ itu. Dingin dari _ice cream_ itu langsung menyetrum saraf otaknya. Tetapi setelah itu ia merasakan manis dari lidahnya. Pantas saja anak-anak suka sekali memakan _ice cream_, rasanya dingin tapi manis. Dulu sewaktu kecil ia juga suka memakan _ice cream._ Tetapi seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, tentu saja Sebastian menjadi jarang memakan makanan manis itu...

.

.

.

.

Sementara tak disadari oleh Sebastian, terdapat seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dengan sangat panik di bawah meja makan

Kontras sekali dengan Sebastian yang saat ini sedang asyik memakan _ice cream_-nya...

.

.

_**TBC**_

Fiuuhh...akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini...tak saya sangka juga, banyak yang protes tentang chapter dua yang pendek...nah...untuk itu di chap.3 ini saya banyakkan lagi _words_-nya, yah...meskipun tak sebanyak di chap.1 sih...

Oh iya...banyak yang salut sama pendengaran tajam Ciel juga ya? Tapi, di dunia nyata memang ada lo yang seperti itu, saya punya teman dekat yang pendengarannya tajam. Tetapi dia juga tidak cacat fisik. Dan dari situlah saya punya ide untuk membuat karakter Ciel yang pendengarannya tajam...dan juga banyak yang penasaran dengan sebenarnya Ciel itu 'apa'... Apakah di chapter ini para pembaca sudah mengetahui jawabannya?

Yang suka sama karakter Ronald juga agak banyak juga ya...saya juga sempat kaget dengan hal itu

Emm...sedikit bocoran, di chapter depan sosok Ciel akan terbongkar oleh para penghuni kost...hehee

_Untuk readers, Ada yang tahu?Apakah alasan Ciel sangat enggan berbaur dengan dunia luar? Coba tebak...hehee_

**Nah...sekarang saatnya membalas **_**review **_**untuk yang**_** LOGIN **_**atau**_** NON-LOGIN :**_

Nada-chan 'U'Laurant: terima kasih telah membaca dan me-_review_ lagi!

Cyta-san: Ok! Terima kasih telah me-_review_!

Katak Lompat: _Chapter_ depan Ciel keluar kok! Terima kasih!

deviLune Michaelis: Maap kalau chapter ini saya panjanglan lagi, soalnya banyak yang ingin saya masukkan...Terima kasih!

Zwart-Tumsa Matar.564 : Ada balasan dari Ronald nih...(Ronald: wahwahwah...nggak ada pilihan lain?kalau aku sama Sebas dibunuh Ciel, kalau sama Alois dihajar Claude dan Grell? Err...gimana ya? Daripada sama anak itu mendingan sama Undertaker!Ahahaha...oke pokoknya aku tak akan kalah loh!). Ahahaha..._genre_-nya bukan _Supernatural_ kok...Di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang saya jamin akan terlihat _genre_ aslinya...yaitu _Hurt/Comfort_.Sekali lagi terima kasih atas _review_-nya!

CiellaLovers: _Genre_-nya bukan _Supernatural_ kok...di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang akan terlihat genre aslinya, yaitu _Hurt/Comfort_...Terima kasih!

Red hair: Iya..._chapter_ ini sudah saya panjangkan. Meskipun tak sepanjang _chapter 1_ sih...Terima kasih!

Dolphin: hehee..._chapter_ depan Ciel keluar kok...Terima kasih banyak!

HARUZE: Ini saya sudah _update_, meskipun telat sih...Terima kasih!

itsuka: Ciel hanya anak yang kelewat pintar kok...Dia pernah menjuarai beberapa _Olimpiade_ bergengsi tingkat _Internasional_...Terima kasih!

hana-1emptyflower: Iya...ini saya sudah apdet...terima kasih!

ELLE HANA: pertanyaan-pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang, jadi tetep baca aja hehee...Terima kasih!

AkamakiKyuu: ada _pair _lain kok tenang saja...seperti ClaudexAlois sama EricxAlan...mau nggak? Terima kasih!

hime: Terima kasih atas _review_-nya!

Sora Yoshimikaze: ada jawaban dari Ronald nih...(Ronald: wah...boleh kok...tapi masih ada 3 cewek yang saat ini statusnya pacaran sama aku loh...masih mau nggak?*nabok Ron*) Terima kasih atas _review_nya ya!

Hendry Nofry: Terima kasih banyak telah menyukai dan mereview fic saya!

Guest: Terima kasih banyak telah mereview!

.

Yah...cukup sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

_Review please_!

_Please no silent readers_

Review kalian sangat menyemangatkan saya!

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola minna-san! Saya kembali dengan telat lagi*dihajar readers*

Maap...maapkan saya! Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa saya sering mengantuk...jadi yah...begitulah*ditendang*

Saya tak akan berbasa-basi lagi deh...

.

.

Baiklah...mulai

.

.

.

.

_Sebastian mengambil sendok dan duduk di kursi makan. Ia mulai mencicipi ice cream rasa fruit salad itu. Dingin dari ice cream itu langsung menyetrum saraf otaknya. Tetapi setelah itu ia merasakan manis dari lidahnya. Pantas saja anak-anak suka sekali memakan ice cream, rasanya dingin tapi manis. Dulu sewaktu kecil ia juga suka memakan ice cream. Tetapi seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, tentu saja Sebastian menjadi jarang memakan makanan manis itu..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sementara tak disadari oleh Sebastian, terdapat seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dengan sangat panik di bawah meja makan_

_Kontras sekali dengan Sebastian yang saat ini sedang asyik memakan ice cream-nya..._

*.*

*.*

*.*

KIMI TO BOKU! YOU AND ME!

Chapter 4

.

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso's**

.

SebastianXCiel

.

.

.

.

.

.

_At home, 01.55 AM_

Perlahan kedua mata Ciel terbuka. Kelopak matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Kedua iris berwarna birunya mulai terlihat diantara celah dari bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya di kamarnya yang gelap. Tangan kanannya merayapi permukaan di bawah bantalnya. Mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, tanpa membuang waktu di pencetnya beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Lampu layar dari benda itu saat ini hanya satu-satunya penerangan di kamarnya. Membuat mata besarnya menyipit. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mulai bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Jam dua kurang lima menit" Gumamnya mengamati jam di layar ponselnya

Ia kembali mengingat-ingat. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia tertidur. Karena merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia memutuskan untuk meraih botol minuman di meja sampingnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun pada pagi hari seperti ini. Yah...lebih tepatnya tak bisa disebut pagi juga sih...Ia diam setelah meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantalnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan rambut kelabunya berantakan. Dihirupnya udara kuat-kuat, perlahan ia mengeluarkannya dengan panjang

Ia baru saja bermimpi dengan Ibunya

Atau bisa dibilang...

Bermimpi tentang kenangannya di masa lalu

Saat usianya sepuluh tahun

.

.

.

"_Ibu, Ayah pergi kemana?" Tanyanya melihat ayahnya baru saja pergi_

_Wanita berambut pirang itu berbalik, mencoba berhadapan dengan anak yang saat ini dibelakangnya. Tanpa bertanya, ia pun tahu pemilik suara yang dihapalnya di luar kepala ini. Kedua kakinya berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak kecil yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi. Wajahnya yang tadi baru saja menyiratkan kepedihan karena kepergian sang suami, ia ganti dengan seulas senyum lebar saat berhadapan dengan anak didepannya_

"_Ayah...akan pergi jauh keluar kota karena tempat kerjanya dipindah, Ciel" Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut helaian rambut anaknya ini_

"_Kenapa tidak pamit denganku?" Tanya Ciel berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Sekilas wanita pirang ini terlihat keget dan bingung dengan pertanyaan anaknya. Membuat otaknya berpikir cepat atas jawaban yang akan diberikan. Berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat agar tak membuat Ciel tak menangis. Tepat satu detik kemudian, ia menjawab_

"_Tadi Ayah dan Ibu berusaha membangunkanmu, dear...Tapi kau tak kunjung bangun"Ucapnya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya_

"_Hee?" Ciel bingung, seingatnya ia tadi tak dibangunkan oleh siapa-siapa. Tepat setelah mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka, ia langsung terbangun dan menghampiri Ibunya yang diam mematung di depan pintu. Menatap kepergian sang suami..._

"_Iya...jangan bilang kau tak tahu?" Tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan Ciel yang tampak bingung. Ciel berusaha mengingat-ingat. Posenya saat ini terlihat sangat imut di mata sang Ibu yang kini melihatnya. Akhirnya kepala Ciel menggeleng lemah. Ia benar-benar tak ingat kalau kedua orang tuanya mencoba membangunkannya. Atau malah kejadian itu tak terjadi?_

"_Hh...makanya jangan jadi tukang tidur, dear" Ibunya menghela napas pasrah dengan kelakuan anaknya ini_

"_Tapi, tadi aku mendengar...Ayah meneriaki Ibu..." Lirih Ciel sambil menunduk dalam. Ujung dagunya sampai menyentuh lehernya. Setiap melihat putranya seperti ini, wanita ini merasa iba. Rachel__—__lagi-lagi__—__keget mendengar pertanyaan dari Ciel. Bahkan kali ini ia hampir terlambat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. Wanita cantik itu menghela napas panjang sambil menutup kedua matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya_

"_Tidak usah kau pikirkan, dear...Walaupun sekarang bekerja di luar kota, Ayah pasti akan berusaha untuk cepat pulang ke rumah ini" Ucap Rachel terus tersenyum bahkan sampai kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Ciel. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Ciel yang mungil. Ciel kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk tanpa sebab oleh Ibunya_

"_Ibu?"Panggilnya lirih_

_Rachel tak menjawab. Dalam posisi seperti ini, wanita pirang itu yakin Ciel tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya saat ini. _

_Ia menangis tanpa suara..._

_Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar_

_Ia berusaha untuk tak terisak_

_Wanita cantik itu yakin, walaupun ia terisak sangat lirih pun... Ciel pasti dapat mendengarnya_

"_Ayah...pasti pulang..." Ucapnya berusaha menstabilkan nada suaranya_

.

.

.

Ciel menutup mukanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Saat ini ia berusaha menjauhkan mimpinya barusan dari otaknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bermimpi seperti tadi? Membuatnya teringat saja! Pikirnya sebal. Padahal ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh kenangan masa lalunya...yang kelam sekaligus membahagiakan. Tentu saja momen yang membahagiakan hanya saat-saat ia bersama dengan Ibunya. Setiap kali teringat masa lalunya, dengan spontan ia juga teringat dengan Ibunya.

Entah sejak kapan, sekarang ia telah melek sepenuhnya. Berarti nyawanya sudah terkumpul. Tunggu...tiba-tiba ia...merasa ingin buang air kecil...SECEPATNYA!

Ciel buru-buru menuruni kasurnya dan berjalan terbirit-birit kearah pintu kamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ia malah tak segera membukanya, melainkan hanya diam. Diulurkannya tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Tangannya bergetar, kedua pahanya terkatup rapat dan kakinya bergerak tak stabil karena menahan hasrat alamnya. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu dengan sangat pelan dan pintu hanya ia buka tak sampai seperempat. Matanya mulai melihat dengan pandangan 'waspada' kearah luar kamarnya. Setelah ia pastikan tak ada siapa-siapa di luar, akhirnya dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia mulai menuruni tangga. Walaupun, ia mati-matian ingin buang air kecil secepatnya, ia harus tetap tak boleh ceroboh seperti langsung keluar kamar tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar

"_Apa kau bilang!? Kau menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas makalahmu!"_

"_Oh...iya...ahaha...sorry...sorry...aku lupa...baiklah terima kasih banyak karena telah membangunkanku Tuan pemarah"_

Ha?

"_Itu kan suara Sebastian dan Claude!"_ Pikirnya panik. Ia tak menduga, kedua 'manusia' itu masih terjaga pada jam-jam seperti ini? Kenapa ia baru mendengarnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar! Batinnya sebal. Sekarang ia malah diberikan dua pilihan! Kembali ke kamar agar identitasmu tetap aman atau tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar mandi? Ia sempat memilih pilihan pertama, tetapi kalau hal itu dilakukannya ia pasti mengompol dengan tidak elitnya di dalam kamar! Akhirnya, dengan berpikir cepat ia memilih pilihan keduanya setelah ia merasa tak kuat lagi untuk menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar [?]

Ciel yang sempat melamun di tempat, dengan terburu-buru ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia akan menyelesaikannya secepat dan sepelan mungkin!

.

"Hh...lega..." Gumamnya merasa sangat lega. Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi dan seketika itu, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Karena merasa tak yakin dengan pendengarannya, ia kembali menajamkan indra pendengarannya

.

Setelah tak sampai dua detik kemudian, ia kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan terburu-buru menutup _resleting_ celananya, ia celingak-celinguk mencari tempat persembunyian. Di kulkas? Jangan! Ia agak sedikit trauma untuk bersembunyi di tempat itu. Akhirnya setelah berpikir dengan cepat ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja makan yang untungnya bertaplak menjutai sampai ke lantai. Tepat setelah ia berada di bawah meja, suara langkah kaki itu masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

Ciel sedikit menyibak taplak meja makan dari bawah. Dilihatnya sepasang kaki jenjang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas dan membelakanginya. Ia menengok ke atas. Mencoba mencari tahu pemilik sepasang kaki jenjang itu. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

Sebastian

Buru-buru Ciel menutup taplak meja dan menggeram kesal. Selalu saja Sebastian, Sebastian dan Sebastian yang membuatnya mempunyai firasat buruk. Ya...pemuda raven itu sukses membuat Ciel selalu berprasangka buruk akan identitasnya. Ia juga mempunyai firasat Sebastian-lah yang nantinya akan membongkar identitasnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari para penghuni kost

"_Punya Alois ya? Hh...dasar masih anak-anak...maaf ya Alois aku makan ice cream dob*e dut*h milikmu...aku mendadak ingin makan ice cream...jangan khawatir, aku hanya memakannya sedikit kok...mungkin..."_

Meskipun Sebastian bergumam, namun Ciel dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. _"ngomong sendiri? Dia ini benar-benar berbahaya"_ Batin Ciel yang merasa keberadaan Sebastian itu mengancam identitasnya [?] Tepat setelah Sebastian bergumam, pemuda raven itu duduk di salah satu kursi dibelakangnya...dan kursi itu tepat berada di depan posisi Ciel. Bocah kelabu itu agak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sebastian. Ia menggeser posisinya untuk menjauhi posisi Sebastian duduk. Berharap Sebastian tak membuka taplak meja. Kalau dibuka, tamatlah riwayatnya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi secara logika, untuk apa orang membuka taplak meja jika tak ada alasan khusus?

Kedua tangan Ciel memeluk kedua kakinya yang sengaja ditekuknya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa _dejavu_ dengan hal yang dialaminya saat ini. Bersembunyi di suatu tempat agar identitasnya tak ketahuan. Sedari tadi, dalam hatinya ia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama berulang kali layaknya seperti penyihir yang merapalkan sebuah mantra

"_Akting jadi udara Ciel! Akting jadi udara Ciel!"_

Entah apa perbedaannya, Ciel heran. Waktu ia bersembunyi di kulkas dan hampir kepergok oleh Ronald, dengan saat ini bersembunyi di bawah meja makan karena tiba-tiba Sebastian datang itu rasanya...berbeda. Ia merasa, lebih menegangkan saat bersembunyi dari Sebastian saat ini daripada bersembunyi dari Ronald dulu. Padahal kan...sama-sama bersembunyi agar identitasnya tak ketahuan. Mungkin, karena Ciel menganggap Sebastian adalah orang yang berbahaya [?] Ya...Ciel merasa Sebastian mempunyai aura yang berbeda dan bisa saja pemuda raven itu membuat identitasnya terancam!

#

"_Enak"_ Batin Sebastian sambil nyengir

Ia menengok ke wadah es krim miliknya—ah ralat, tapi milik Alois—dan seketika itu ia aga keget melihat isinya yang tinggal setengah wadah. Padahal tadi saat ia belum memakannya, es krim itu masih penuh dan sepertinya Alois baru memakannya sedikit. Karena merasa sudah kelewatan, ia menghentikan kegiatannya memakan es krim milik Alois dan menutup wadahnya. Belum puas sih...siapa yang tak tahan dengan rasa es krim ini yang lembut, manis, enak, lezat dan ah...pokoknya membuat kita tak bisa berhenti makan. Tapi untung Sebastian ingat, kalau ini bukan es krim miliknya

"Lho? Sedang apa kau di sini, Sebs?"

TRINGG

Jantung Ciel serasa akan copot dari tempatnya setelah mendengar sendok Sebastian jatuh dan...

Tak jauh dari posisinya

"Kau mengagetkanku Ron! Jangan masuk tiba-tiba begitu!" Protes Sebastian kaget sambil melirik sinis Ronald yang saat ini menuju arah kulkas

"Itu bukan jawaban tahu!" Bela Ronald sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda miliknya

"Makan es krim..." Jawab Sebastian singkat

"Es krim? Perasaan di kost ini yang punya es krim cuma Alois..." Ronald mulai meneguk sodanya

"Yah...kebetulan aku ingin es krim...jadi yah...tapi pasti kuganti kok!" Ucap Sebastian mengembalikan es krim milik Alois ke dalam kulkas. Sedangkan Ronald mulai duduk di kursi makan bekas Sebastian duduk tadi

Sementara Ciel...

"_Se__—__sendoknya..."_ Batin Ciel tambah panik. Keberadaan Sebastian yang datang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya bersembunyi dengan panik dan sekarang ditambah dengan Ronald? Dua orang itu telah membuat identitasnya terancam!

"Ah...sendoknya dimana ya?" Ucap Sebastian yang baru sadar. Ia lalu mulai meneliti setiap bagian di lantai

GLEK

Ciel menelan ludahnya sambil menatap sebuah sendok yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia mundur dengan pelan menjauhi sendok itu. Mencoba membuat jarak sejauh-jauhnya, tapi tetap berada di bawah meja tentunya

"Dimana sih sendoknya? Ron, bantu aku mencarinya!" Protes Sebastian karena tak kunjung menemukan benda yang dicarinya

"Kenapa aku?!" Tanya balik Ronald

"Karena kau tadi mengagetkanku sendoknya jatuh!"

"Mungkin di bawah meja, Sebs!"

Ciel merasa ia di ujung tanduk setelah mendengar ucapan Ronald

Sebastian menuruti Ronald. Disibaknya taplak meja dari bawah dengan perlahan. Matanya menelusuri setiap bagian bawah meja yang gelap

Sementara Ciel, ia menutup matanya dengan erat setelah melihat kepala Sebastian melongok untuk mencari sendok. Ciel sedikit lega karena bagian bawah meja gelap karena tertutup taplak yang panjang sampai lantai. Tapi tentu saja ia berharap Sebastian tak menemukannya

"_Akting jadi udara, Ciel!"_ Batinnya berulang kali

"Ah...ada" Ucap Sebastian sambil mengambil benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Lalu ia mulai menutup taplak dengan gerakan perlahan

Ciel senang bukan main karena Sebastian tak menemukannya! Bahkan saking senangnya ia hampir saja berteriak

"_Hahaha! Dasar bodoh! Begitu saja tak kelihatan!"_ Teriak Ciel dalam hati. Tapi ia sedikit membenarkan kata-katanya sih...bagian bawah meja ini memang terlampau gelap karena taplak yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai. Jadi wajar saja kalau Sebastian tak melihat Ciel...Sekarang satu-satunya harapannya saat ini adalah agar Ronald dan Sebastian segera pergi dari tempat ini

"Ada apa kau tak tidur pada jam seperti ini, eh?" Tanya Ronald sambil menopangkan dagunya ke tangan kanannya yang menumpu pada meja

"Aku sehabis membuat makalahku...dan kenapa kau juga tak tidur? Besok kau kan kuliah pagi" Jawab Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku sudah tidur tadi, tapi...entah kenapa aku jadi terbangun" Balas Ronald sambil menerawang dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian. Sementara Sebastian hanya diam. Ia menunggu ucapan Ronald yang sepertinya masih berlanjut

"Dan tiba-tiba...aku jadi kepikiran soal Ciel"

Ucapan Ronald membuat mata Ciel terbelalak

Perlahan Sebastian mulai menarik kursi di sebelah Ronald dan mulai mendudukinya. Kepalanya menunduk dan matanya menelusuri meja kaca. Membuat Ronald tak bisa melihat raut wajah Sebastian. Karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya mongering dengan cepat, ia meneguk sodanya kembali. Dan entah mengapa, menurutnya rasa soda yang diteguknya kali ini tidak sesegar seperti tadi. Ronald menghabiskan sodanya dan kembali melirik Sebastian dengan ekor matanya. Si raven itu tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Baru saja Ronald membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Sebastian memotongnya

"Kenapa, Ciel menutup diri ya?"

Sejenak Ronald diam. Ia bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Sebastian. Tentu saja ia tak tahu jawabannya kan? Lantas mengapa Sebastian menanyakan hal itu? Apakah Sebastian tak berpikir kalau tentu saja Ronald tak tahu jawabannya? Akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ronald menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab perkataan Sebastian

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ta—"

"Jangan jawaban itu...Setidaknya jawablah menurut asumsimu" Potong Sebastian membuat Ronald melongo. Sejenak kemudian ia berpikir lagi untuk menjawab perkataan Sebastian. Jujur, selama ini ia tak pernah berasumsi tentang Ciel yang bersikap seperti itu. Tetapi, setelah kedatangan Sebastian di kost ini, entah mengapa dirinya lebih cenderung lebih tertarik pada Ciel. Padahal sebelum kedatangan Sebastian, ia tak pernah sebegitu tertarik sama Ciel. Dan sekarang ia dipaksa Sebastian untuk berpikir 'apa yang membuat Ciel menutup diri dengan dunia luar?' Entahlah...ia tak mempunyai satu pemikiran yang mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian ini

Dilihatnya Sebastian yang menunggu jawaban dari dirinya. Ia tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Sebastian. Baginya, pertanyaan Sebastian lebih sulit daripada soal matematika lanjutan yang menurutnya sulit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur pertanyaan Sebastian kalau ia tak mempunyai satu pun asumsi. Dan baru saja ia membuka mulut, hendak berbicara, lagi lagi Sebastian memotongnya

"Masa' mahasiswa di _Oxford_ tak bisa menganalisis pertanyaan seperti itu? Bukankah di _Oxford_ juga diajarkan bagaimana cara menganalisa pertanyaan?" Ucap Sebastian dengan pandangan mengejek [?] Karena tak mau harga dirinya sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas terbaik di dunia tercoreng, Ronald akhirnya kembali berpikir. Dan ekspresi wajah Ronald yang sedang berpikir tampak lucu dimata Sebastian

"_Aku berhasil memancingnya."_ Batin Sebastian diiringi sebuah seringaian [?]

"Mungkin ia memiliki trauma" Ronald menjawab dengan tiba-tiba saat Sebastian menyeringai. Untung saja Sebastian memiliki reflek yang bagus untuk menyembunyikan seringaiannya

"Trauma apa?" Tanya balik Sebastian yang membutuhkan penjelasan

"Mungkin ia memiliki trauma pada masa lalunya dengan teman-temannya. Makanya ia jadi menutup diri dan tak mau berbaur" Jelas Ronald membuat Sebastian mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak menyangka wajah-wajah playboy yang dimiliki Ronald ternyata lumayan pintar juga

"Kau kuliah di Fakultas Psikologi?" Tanya Sebastian yang melenceng dari topik

"Tidak...aku sama sekali tak berminat menjadi psikolog!"

"Begitu ya?"

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Sebs?"

"Kau meminta saranku? Mungkin kau cocok bekerja di bar malam. Kau kan playboy" Ucap Sebastian sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Ronald menatap tajam padanya

"Cih...bukan itu maksudku..." Sebisa mungkin Ronald menahan dirinya agar tidak mengumpat. Dan langsung saja Sebastian mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ronald. Tawanya menghilang seketika. Digantikan dengan pose berpikir serius. Dengan cepat, Sebastian mengetahui jawabannya. Tak seperti Ronald yang harus berpikir keras. Sudah lama Sebastian menganalisis sikap Ciel yang menutup diri seperti itu. Sebastian kembali memandang Ronald yang masih memandangnya tajam. Sepertinya pemuda playboy ini menunggu jawaban darinya

"Jawabanku sama denganmu...Trauma"

Entah kenapa jawaban Sebastian membuat Ronald _sweetdrop_

"Kau meniruku ya?"

"Tidak...dari dulu aku sudah berpikiran seperti itu" Balas Sebastian enteng

"Sudahlah, Sebs...kau mengaku sajalah...kau tak punya gambaran tentang mengapa Ciel menutup diri kan..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak, Playboy" Sebastian menekankan kalimat terakhir. Ah...seandainya Ronald tahu, memang sudah lama Sebastian menganalisa sikap Ciel itu. Tapi sayang, Ronald tak mempercayainya dengan mudah

"Memang ada masalah kalau aku ini seorang playboy hah? Dasar mesum" Karena tak terima dengan kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Ronald, Sebastian menjadi geram

"Mesum kau bilang?"

"Iya...wajahmu itu wajah mesum. Oh iya ya...mungkin Ciel tak mau keluar kamar karena tak mau melihat wajah mesummu itu..."

"Kalau ia tak keluar kamar karena wajahku, lantas kenapa sebelum aku datang ia juga tak pernah menunjukkan sosoknya? Oh...mungkin ia takut akan digoda oleh seorang playboy di kost ini..." Balas Sebastian tak mau kalah

"Masih mending menggoda daripada kau nanti malah _mengapa-apakannya_"

"Kau ini..." Geram Sebastian dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya [?]

"Kalah ya?" Ucap Ronald yang tak takut dengan perubahan aura Sebastian. Dengan cepat Sebastian berhasil menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas Ronald

"Cih..Seperti kau tidak ingin saj—"

"STOP!"

Baik Sebastian maupun Ronald menoleh kearah sumber suara barusan. Dan mereka mendapati Claude yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ekspresi-nya terlihat marah [?]

"Ada apa hah?" Tanya Sebastian dan Ronald serempak. Mereka berdua merasa Claude seperti lalat pengganggu saja

"Ada apa kata kalian? Kalian ingin tahu? Perdebatan kalian itu berisik! Aku tak bisa mengerjakan makalahku dengan tenang! Dan ini masih malam! Jangan berteriak selagi orang-orang tidur!" Celoteh Claude panjang dan sukses membuat Sebastian dan Ronald sadar

"Kalau kalian sudah sadar, kembalilah ke kamar" Claude membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Setelah itu disusul Sebastian dan Ronald yang hanya diam tapi saling memberikan _deathglare_ mereka

.

.

Akhirnya...

Akhirnya mereka pergi juga!

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Ciel saat ini. Untunglah ia tak jadi kepergok oleh orang-orang berlabel mesum dan playboy itu. Setelah mendengar suara dua pintu kamar tertutup Ciel mencoba berdiri dari tempatnya dengan bersemangat

.

.

DUUAKK

"Aduuhh..." Ciel meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban. Baru saja ia tadi lega bukan main karena tak jadi kepergok, sekarang ia kesakitan gara-gara ia lupa kalau ia masih berada di bawah meja makan. Kontras sekali. Apalagi ia tadi mencoba berdiri dengan gerakan cepat.

"_Sial..."_ Rutuknya dalam hati sambil kembali duduk dengan posisi semula. Ia teringat perbincangan antara Sebastian dan Ronald barusan. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka sebegitu peduli terhadapnya? Sebegitu penasaran dengannya? Padahal ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Ciel menutup diri dari dunia luar, karena ia merasa tak berhak untuk berbaur bersama dengan yang lain. Tapi, anak-anak kost malah menjadi penasaran dengan identitasnya. Itu sama sekali bukan tujuannya! Apa yang dikatakan Ronald tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia memang sedikit trauma pada masa lalunya bersama temannya. Ah tidak...ia malah tak pernah mempunyai seorang pun teman. Dulu, ia selalu diejek, dijauhi, bahkan ditindas karena latar belakangnya. Makanya daripada ia kembali mengalami hal-hal seperti itu lagi, lebih baik mencegah hal itu tak terjadi lagi dengan menjauhi semua orang

Dan karena tak mau lama-lama berada di sini, perlahan tangan Ciel menyibak taplak meja, kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mematikan saklar lampu, menuju kamarnya

Tentunya dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya

.

BLAM

Entah perasaan Sebastian saja atau memang ada suara pintu tertutup tak jauh dari kamarnya [?]

.

*.*

Pagi hari ini tetap saja mendung seperti biasa. Cocok dengan perasaan Grell saat ini yang akan berangkat kuliah paginya. Sambil menggigit sapu tangan _pink_-nya ia menatap bangunan tempatnya kost dengan tatapan sedih. Lagi-lagi, ia berbeda jam kuliah dengan Sebastian. Entah ini kebetulan belaka atau memang pihak kurikulum dari Universitasnya mengerti permintaan Sebastian yang ingin berbeda jam kuliah dengan Grell [?]

"Kenapa sih kurikulum yang menentukan jadwal kuliah siswa! Awas saja! Akan kusogok salah satu orang dari sana agar jadwal kuliahku sama dengan Sebastian" Ucap Grell sambil menyeringai tanpa menyadari pandangan dari orang-orang disekitarnya yang mulai menganggapnya banci gila

"Hei banci! Ayo cepat! Kau mau terlambat?" Teriak Ronald dari kejauhan dan sukses membuat Grell menyusulnya dengan berlari gaya perempuan [?] Membuat Ronald mengasihani matanya yang melihat Grell seperti itu

"_Hah...kenapa jadwal kuliahku sama dengan orang-orang seperti ini..._" Rutuk Ronald dalam hati sambil memandang Will dan Grell yang ada di sampingnya

Sepertinya ia harus menggoda salah satu staf wanita di kurikulum agar jadwalnya tak sama dengan orang-orang ini...

.

_At campus, 11.15 AM_

Kuliah pertama Ronald telah selesai. Tapi dua jam lagi ia kembali ada kelas. Walaupun jarak tempat kostnya berdekatan dengan kampusnya, ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk pulang dahulu. Itu akan merepotkan menurutnya. Dan daripada ia bosan, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya di kafetaria fakultasnya. Sambil berjalan santai, sesekali ia melirik cewek-cewek yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak lupa juga dengan godaan pastinya. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh ia bisa melihat tiga sosok yang familiar di matanya?

"Yo, Sebs, Claude, Alois...kalian mau masuk ya?" Panggil Ronald membuat ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara

"Ron? Kau sudah selesai kuliah?" Tanya Sebastian tanpa menjawab ucapan Ronald

"Belum...dua jam lagi aku masih punya kelas. Kalian sendiri?" Ucap Ronald sambil memandang trio juniornya

"Ya...aku punya jadwal kelas yang sama dengan Sebastian" Jawab Claude

"Aku juga...tapi aku tak punya kelas yang sama dengan mereka sih...aku beda jurusan sih..." Tambah Alois ceria

"Memang kau di fakultas apa?"

"Kedokteran" Potong Sebastian sebelum Alois sempat berbicara

"Oh...hebat...Kalau kau dan Claude di fakultas apa?"

"Ekonomi dan bisnis" Jawab Claude melirik Sebastian yang sepertinya sedang melamun?

"Sebs?" Panggil Claude heran. Sementara Sebastian tak menganggapnya, atau mungkin...ia tak sadar kalau dipanggil?

"Sebs?" Alois menambahi. Akhir-akhir ini si pemuda raven itu sering melamun rupanya. Claude melirik sekilas ke arah Ronald. Dan tanpa banyak berpikir Ronald mengerti arti pandangan Claude. Mereka berdua berdiri di samping Sebastian yang masih diam

.

.

PLAKK

"Aduh!" Erang Sebastian memegangi kedua pipinya

"Kalian kenapa sih?!" Protes Sebastian tak terima

"Ku kira kau kesurupan" Ronald nyengir tanpa dosa

"Makanya kami harus cepat-cepat menyadarkanmu" Tambah Claude yang juga nyengir

"_Memangnya cara menyadarkan orang kesurupan itu harus di tampar?"_ Batin Sebastian jengkel

"Ahahaha...kau kenapa sih, Sebs? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering seperti itu" Timpal Alois disela-sela tawanya

"Hah...tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan sesuatu" Ucap Sebastian yang menahan dirinya agar tak mencekik Claude dan Ronald. Ketiga temannya langsung menghentikan tawaan mereka

"Sesuatu?"

.

.

*.*

"Pintunya dikunci, Sebs" Ucap Ronald setelah beberapa kali menurunkan gagang pintu di depannya

"Sudah kuduga" Sebastian menghela napas

"Kenapa sih kau begitu penasaran dengan sebuah foto yang namanya 'Ci' tak jelas? Maniak sekali kau ini" Ejek Claude memeletkan lidahnya

"Diam kau Claude...gara-gara kau mengajakku pergi waktu upacara penerimaan aku jadi lupa tentang nama di foto itu" Geram Sebastian

"Apa? Kok kau jadi menyalahkanku ha?!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Seperti anak kecil saja" Lerai Alois yang menyadari kalau pertengkaran Claude dan Sebastian pasti tak berujung

"Alois yang masih kecil saja mengerti...yang terpenting prioritas utama kita adalah menemukan kunci aula ini" Ucap Ronald membuat ketiga juniornya menoleh ke arahnya. Ups...tapi sepertinya Alois sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ronald yang pertama

"Maksudmu kita mencurinya dari dosen?" Tanya Claude, sedangkan Ronald hanya mengangguk

"Kurasa semua kunci ruangan terletak di kantor. Yah...tak apa sih...kuliahku dimulai setengah jam lagi kok" Tambah Alois

"Aku juga" Ucap Claude dan Sebastian serempak

"Yosh...jadi ada yang punya rencana?" Ronald menyeringai

"Aku ada..." Jawab Sebastian membuat tiga kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Sebastian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Ron, kau goda saja salah satu dosen wanita yang ada di kantor" Ronald membelalak

"Apa katamu, Sebs?! Kau menyuruhku menggoda wanita yang sudah tua? Kau pikir seleraku buruk ha?!"

"Sssttt...kecilkan suaramu Ron...tidak semua dosen wanita di kampus ini sudah tua..." Cibir Alois

"Yah...tapi paling yang termuda umur dua puluh empat-an...Itu sih paling dosen muda yang baru menjadi dosen..." Tambah Claude

"Masih sedikit agak tua! Umurku saja masih sembilan belas! Kau pikir aku mau dengan calon tante-tante?!" Protes Ronald kesal. Yah...seleranya memang wanita yang berumur tak jauh darinya

"Jadi bagaimana kita mendapatkan kuncinya?" Ucap Sebastian kemudian. Semuanya diam berpikir tentang rencana mereka. Sepertinya rasa penasaran Sebastian pada foto itu telah menular dengan cepat ke temannya

.

"Ada yang bilang kunci?"

Mau tak mau mereka yang masih sedang berpikir menoleh ke arah sumber suara barusan

"Eric? Alan?"

.

.

"Itukan kunci?" Ucap Ronald, Sebastian, Alois dan Claude serempak sambil memandang heran ke arah sebuah kunci yang dibawa Eric

"Yap...Kunci aula ini" Jawab Eric bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan yang menggantung di benak keempat temannya

Hening...

"Kau dapat darimana?" Tanya Alois

"Bagaimana kau mencurinya?" Tambah Claude

"Apa kau menggoda salah seorang dosen di kantor?" Tanya Ronald membuat Eric sedikit tersinggung. Dan ia bersyukur Sebastian tidak memberikan pertanyaan seperti ketiga temannya ini

"Singkatnya...em...kunci ini milikku dan milik Alan. Kami membuat duplikatnya" Jelas Eric sambil melirik Alan yang hanya tersenyum simpul

"Sejak kapan?" Kali ini Sebastian

"Sudahlah...saat ini kita tak perlu membuang waktu untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu kan?" Eric melempar kunci yang dipegangnya ke arah Sebastian

"Ayo" Ucap Sebastian sambil menancapkan kunci dan perlahan membukanya. Alois tampak was-was melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah membuka pintu mereka berenam mulai masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Terlihatlah ruang aula yang luas di mata mereka. Sebastian mulai berjalan mendahului. Tanpa bertanya, semuanya mengkuti di belakang Sebastian. Derap suara sepatu mereka menggema di ruang yang sepi dan luas itu. Akhirnya setelah berulang kali melangkah, Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan panggung. Kepalanya mendongak melihat jejeran foto-foto yang tertancap di dinding aula itu, membuat teman-temannya mengikuti arah pandangannya. Tak sulit menemukan foto yang dimaksud Sebastian karena foto itu terletak di tengah-tengah jejeran foto yang lainnya

"Ciel Phantomhive" Eja Sebastian tanpa kesulitan. Sekarang ia bisa mengejanya dengan mudah tanpa menyipitkan mata, memajukan badannya, dan hal lainnya yang merepotkan. Tentu saja, dulu ia melakukan hal-hal tersebut karena jarak tempat duduknya yang terlampau jauh dengan objek foto yang dilihatnya. Sebastian sedikit tak percaya setelah mengeja nama anak tersebut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa anak di foto itu memiliki nama 'Ciel'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tetap harus tunduk dan percaya pada fakta yang telah dilihatnya. Sebastian melirik teman-temannya sekilas. Ekspresi teman-temannya sama dengannya saat membaca nama yang tertera pada foto Ciel

"Ja—jangan-jangan ini..." Ucap Ronald terbata-bata

"Ciel, di kost kita?"Claude melanjutkan kata-kata Ronald

Sebastian hanya bungkam

"Hah...tak kusangka Ciel alumni dari Universitas kita?" Tanya Eric yang lebih cenderung ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan

"Dan ternyata...ia masih anak-anak?" Tambah Alan heran setengah mati

Hening sejenak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kelima orang di ruangan itu terkejut dengan suara tawaan Ronald yang tiba-tiba

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Ronald menggema dan memantul di dinding-dinding ruangan besar ini. Kelima temannya heran dengan perubahan sikap Ronald yang menjadi seperti orang gila. Padahal jelas-jelas tak ada hal lucu yang terjadi sama sekali. Sekarang mereka jadi agak sedikit takut dengan Ronald [?]

"Ron berhentilah...nanti bisa ketahuan" Ucap Alan yang mewakili temannya. Dan itu berhasil membuat tawa Ronald berhenti, tapi tetap saja ia masih tertawa kecil. Yah...menahan tawa termasuk hal yang tak mudah dilakukan...Benar begitu kan?

"Em... —bbfftt...ahaha..._sorry sorry_, pasti kalian menganggapku gila ya" Ucap Ronald seakan-akan ia mengetahui isi pikiran teman-temannya. Pemuda playboy itu membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Masih berusaha menahan tawa rupanya...

"Ehem...bukankah ini sangat menarik, eh?" Ucap Ronald kembali dan membuat kelima temannya kembali heran. Mereka menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Ronald

"Kita berusaha untuk mengetahui sosok Ciel dan ternyata semudah ini kita mendapatkannya?" Lanjut Ronald memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku _jeans_nya

"Benar juga...Ki—kita berhasil!" Claude menatap semua temannya satu-persatu dan respon yang diberikan oleh kelima temannya adalah wajah-wajah yang terlihat puas

"Kita harus memberitahu hal ini kepada si banci dan Will" Eric mengepalkan tangan kanannya

"YEY!" Teriak Eric, Claude dan Ronald kegirangan sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan mereka. Sepertinya mereka telah lupa kalau mereka masih berada dalam aula

Sebastian, Alois dan Alan ikut tertawa. Tak lupa raut kepuasan terpantri di wajah mereka. Dan seketika itu juga Alois menghentikan tawanya tiba-tiba

"Ada apa, Al?" Tanya Sebastian yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari cowok manis berambut pirang ini

"Tunggu dulu, teman-teman!" Ucap Alois membuat semuanya menghentikan tawaan dan menoleh pada Alois

"Ada apa, Al?" Tanya Ronald

"Apa kalian yakin, Ciel yang ada di kost kita itu, dia orangnya?" Tekan Alois sambil melihat foto Ciel. Sebastian sedikit jengkel padanya. Padahal tadi dia kan juga bertanya tapi tak dijawab. Sedangkan waktu Ronald bertanya, ia langsung menjawabnya

"Tentu saja kan...Ciel di kost kita dan Ciel yang di foto ini adalah orang yang sama" Jawab Eric menurunkan alisnya

"Bagaimana jika, mereka hanya mempunyai nama yang sama? Kita juga tak tahu nama marganya Ciel kan?" Ucap Alois memastikan

"Yang ku tahu sih...nama Ciel itu, bukan nama pasaran" Kini Ronald yang berbicara. Ia seperti memihak pada Eric dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau foto itu adalah Ciel di kost-nya. Alois menatap Ronald tajam. Seakan-akan ia tak menyetujui perkataan Ronald barusan

"Ciel Haynsworth, Ciel Maxwell, Ciel Van Antwerp, Ciel Collins dan masih banyak Ciel lagi. Nama-nama yang kusebutkan tadi adalah nama asli teman-teman _email_ku. Kalau kau tak percaya, silahkan cek saja _email_ku" Geram Alois. Pandangan tajamnya sama sekali tak melunak. Dan semuanya pun mulai berpikir kembali. Ucapan Alois ada benarnya juga. Pikir mereka

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengeceknya di ruang data, eh?" Ajak Eric sambil menyeringai. Ia jadi tidak yakin dengan foto yang tadi ia anggap Ciel adalah Ciel anak kost-nya

"Itukan ruang rahasia, soal-soal ujian dan praktikum yang belum dikeluarkan juga disimpan di situ. Hanya rektor dan beberapa dosen saja yang diijinkan masuk" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam, akhirnya Sebastian bicara juga. Eric semakin memperlebar seringaiannya

"Kudengar, disana juga pakai _password_" Tambah Claude

"Sudahlah kalian tenang saja" Eric mengibas-ibaskan tangan kirinya sementara Alan tersenyum

"Percayakan saja pada kami" Ucap Alan. Eric mulai merogoh-rogoh tasnya dengan kasar dan mulai terdengar bunyi suara 'criing' berulang kali. Setelah merasa ia mulai mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya, Eric segera mengeluarkan benda itu dan menunjukkannya pada temannya yang saat ini terlihat bingung

"Kunci?" Ucap Ronald dan trio juniornya bersamaan sambil melongo

"Yap...kunci ruang data. Dan untuk _password_, kurasa Alan bisa menjebolnya"

"Boleh aku lihat isi tasmu?" Pinta Ronald yang penasaran dengan bunyi-bunyian tadi. Wajah Eric tampak pucat

"Apa? Ja—jangan" Eric tampak gugup. Ia tampak menjauhkan tasnya dari Ronald yang saat ini ingin melihat isinya

"Kenapa sih?! Aku cuma ingin lihat!" Paksa Ronald yang saat ini malah berebutan tas dengan Eric. Sisi kanan tas di tarik oleh Eric, sedangkan sisi kiri tas di tarik oleh Ronald

"Jangan sekarang, Ron!" Desis Eric yang saat ini mati-matian menahan tasnya. Tenaga Ronald ternyata kuat juga...

"Aku cuma ingin lihat!" Ronald mulai jengkel. Entah bagaimana, ia penasaran dengan isi tas Eric saat ini. Apalagi rasa penasaran itu bertambah besar seketika Eric tak mau memberikan tasnya. Padahal, Ronald hanya ingin memastikan bunyi-bunyian itu tadi. Tak lebih! Sementara Alan dan ketiga juniornya hanya melongo melihat adegan tarik-menarik oleh Eric dan Alan

"Sebentar saja!" Tekan Ronald. Ia menghentakkan kedua tangannya yang memegang sisi kiri tas itu dan berhasil! Genggaman Eric pada tas itu terlepas dan tas itu jatuh di lantai. Seketika itu juga, isi tas Eric berhamburan kemana-mana karena ia tak menutup _resleting_nya.

"Apa ini!" Ucap Ronald tak percaya dengan isi tas Eric. Semua isinya yang berhamburan keluar adalah...KUNCI!

"Kunci apa saja ini?" Tambah Claude. Sebastian dan Alois tambah melongo. Alan hanya tersenyum, yah sebenarnya ia sudah tahu isi tas Eric sih...

"Itu duplikat semua kunci seluruh ruangan di kampus ini. Setiap kuliah, Eric memang selalu membawanya" Ucap Alan kalem, tetapi tidak dengan ketiga juniornya yang sudah melongo parah! Sementara Eric hanya bungkam

"Huh...hanya kunci saja kau sampai sebegitunya tidak mau memberikan tas ini?" Ejek Ronald sambil memunguti kunci-kunci yang berserakan itu dan memasukkannya kembali dalam tas Eric. Namun, setelah membuka lebar tas milik Eric itu, mata Ronald membelalak lebar

"Kukira kau membawa banyak buku mapel karena tasmu terlihat menggembung...Tapi ternyata isinya majalah playboy semua?!" Ucap Ronald yang merasa...dirinya terkalahkan? Alan yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kalem, tiba-tiba ia _sweetdrop_ dengan kelakuan Eric. Ronald mengeluarkan semua majalah itu dan melihat sampulnya satu-persatu. Dan gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sampul buku yang keenam. Ini kan...Dengan cepat Ronald membuka sampulnya

"Hei...bukankah...yang ini...majalah...milikku?" Kata Ronald lambat-lambat. Eric nyengir tanpa dosa

"_So__—__sorry_ aku meminjamnya karena, aku tak punya edisi yang itu" Jawab Eric santai

"Meminjam? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku! " Sentak Ronald

"Iya-iya _sorry_ deh, Ron...aku lupa memberitahumu"

"Tak tahukah kau kalau aku mencari ini setengah mati" Teriak Ronald sambil memukul wajah Eric dengan majalahnya yang baru ditemukannya

"Iya-iya...sorry...yang penting sekarang, kau sudah menemukannya kan?" Ucap Eric enteng. Ronald hanya melirik sinis kepada Eric sambil memasukkan majalahnya ke dalam tas miliknya. Sementara keempat temannya sedari tadi _sweetdrop_ melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua

"Yah...ketahuan Alan deh, kalau aku membawa majalah itu...gara-gara kau sih, Ron..." Lanjut Eric yang malah mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Ronald

"Ah...jadi kau sebegitunya tak ingin memberikan tasmu karena agar Alan tak mengetahui kalau kau membawa majalah playboy?" Ucap Ronald yang baru sadar. Eric hanya mengangguk kecil

"Yah...kuharap kau tak marah ya, Alan" Kata Eric sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sementara Alan masih _sweetdrop_

"Dasar..." Sindir Ronald

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo! Kita tak mungkin ketahuan membuka aula ini kan?" Ucap Eric sambil bergegas menuju pintu. Tentunya di ikuti oleh yang lain. Sampai di depan salah satu pintu, Eric malah tak langsung membukanya lebar, melainkan ia hanya membuka pintu itu dengan ukuran yang sama dengan kepalanya. Lalu ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Setelah dirasa aman, ia menoleh ke teman-temannya yang dibelakangnya dan mengangguk singkat. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan keluar dari itu secepat mungkin. Setelah teman-temannya keluar semua, kemudian ia mengunci pintu itu dengan secepat kilat. Para pemuda itu langsung setengah berlari ke arah ruang data dengan Eric yang memimpin

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang data, mereka ngos-ngosan. Sedikit mengulur waktu untuk bernapas normal juga tak apa-apa kan? Lagipula jarak antara aula dengan ruang data jauh! Posisi ruang data bertolak belakang dengan aula yang berada di bagian utara bangunan ini. Akhirnya, setelah merasa cukup beristirahat sejenak, Eric mulai berjalan menuju pintu kayu besar di hadapannya. Alois mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Setelah dirasa aman, ia mengangguk pada Eric yang sudah mengeluarkan kunci duplikatnya

Eric memasukkan kuncinya dan diputarnya secara perlahan. Ditariknya kedua gagang pintu itu dan setelah terbuka lebar, hal yang ditangkap kedua matanya adalah...pintu besi. Eric membalikkan badannya, dan melihat Alan sejenak. Setelah tahu arti pandangan Eric, Alan berjalan mendekati pintu besi itu dan Eric menyingkir dari tempatnya. Pandangan Alan tertuju pada monitor layar sentuh yang terletak di tengah-tengah pintu besi itu. Dengan cekatan ia menekan beberapa tulisan di monitor itu. Semua pemuda yang berada di situ menatap Alan yang sibuk dengan monitor di depannya. Berharap cemas kepada Alan agar bisa menjebol _password_ dan berhasil membuka pintu besi itu

Alan selesai memasukkan _password_nya. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menekan 'ok' dengan telunjuknya. Ia mundur dari posisinya, sementara layar monitor masih me-_loading password_ yang baru saja dimasukkan. Dengan berharap cemas, Sebastian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya, ia itu termasuk orang yang cukup sabar. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini ia tidak sabar menunggu _loading_ yang masih tertera pada monitor itu. _"kenapa loadingnya lama sekali"_ Batin Sebastian gusar

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi 'pip' tiga kali dan itu mengejutkan keenam pemuda yang sedari tadi melamun

"_Password accepted"_ Setelah mendengar bunyi otomatis itu semuanya bernapas lega. Perlahan pintu besi itu terbuka perlahan. Eric dan Alois memberikan jempol atasnya pada Alan, dan pemuda kalem itu hanya menanggapi dengan seulas senyum. Ronald dan Claude mengacak-acak rambut coklat Alan sambil memberikan pujian padanya. Sementara Sebastian menepuk bahu kanan Alan dan mengangguk-angguk pada pemuda berambut coklat itu

Semuanya mulai masuk, begitu pintu besi terbuka sepenuhnya. Keenam pemuda itu memandangi ruang ini. Mulai dari langit-langit, tembok, bahkan lantainya telah mengambil alih perhatian para pemuda itu. Di ruangan ini ada beberapa komputer, meskipun jumlahnya kalah dengan lab komputer di kampus ini. Eric berjalan ke salah satu komputer dan segera menyalakannya. Semuanya memperhatikan kerja Eric kecuali Alois yang sedang berjaga di dekat pintu. Setelah proses _booting_ selesai, Eric mulai melakukan tugasnya. Ia sedikit tak percaya bahwa ternyata komputer ini tak mempunyai sistem _password_. Tetapi, setelah menge-klik beberapa folder untuk dibuka ia mulai mengumpat

"Sial...pantas saja komputer ini tak ada _password_nya, ternyata semua folder di dalamnya dipasangi _password_!" Geramnya kesal dan ia mulai melirik Alan yang ada disebelahnya

"Aku mengerti, Eric" Ucap Alan pelan sambil mengambil alih komputer. Alan mencoba menekan beberapa tombol _keyboard_ untuk memasukkan _password_. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. _Password_ yang dimasukkannya salah. Alan mencoba kembali dan lagi-lagi salah. Ia terus mencobanya, namun semua kode yang dimasukkannya selalu salah. Teman-temannya tampak putus asa di mata Alan yang melirik mereka sekilas. Alan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak mau membuat temannya kecewa dan putus harapan padanya

"Tenang, percayakan saja pada Alan" Ucap Eric tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum kepada Alan yang tadi terlihat bingung. Alan menoleh pada Eric dan direspon anggukan singkat dari pemuda yang sudah berkumis tipis itu. Alan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat teman-temannya memberi anggukan yang mantap kepadanya. Eric menepuk bahunya dan berkata

"Kau belum mengeluarkan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya kan..." Kemudian Alan menghela napas dan mengangguk mantap. Dikeluarkannya _flaskdisk_ dari tasnya dan ia menancapkannya pada_ USB port._ Dengan cekatan Alan menge-klik beberapa aplikasi pada flaskdisknya dan mulai menjalankannya. Teman-temannya hanya memandang takjub padanya. Ada beberapa bahasa yang tak mereka ketahui selagi Alan mengetik. Tak lama kemudian beberapa folder berhasil terbuka

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti bisa" Ucap Eric mengambil alih komputer kembali. Folder yang tadi tak bisa dibukanya, berhasil terbuka setelah Alan meng-_hack_nya

"Kita _search _saja ya" Gumam Eric sambil memasukkan kata kunci

"Ciel Phantomhive" Gumam Eric lagi sambil menekan beberapa tombol. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah data dan tanpa membuang waktu Eric menge-kliknya. Layar monitor kembali berganti tampilan teks. Foto yang terpampang di dalam data sama persis dengan foto yang berada di aula. Eric menggeser _scroll _ ke bawah dengan telunjuknya. Mencoba mengetahui data secara menyeluruh. Dan semua mata tertuju pada data yang telah terlihat seluruhnya di monitor

_**Personal Data**_

_**Name : Ciel Phantomhive**_

_**Date of birth : 26 December**_

_**Address : Unknown**_

_**Job : Lecturer**_

_**Status : Alumnus of Oxford University, year 2012**_

_**More information : Unknown**_

Sebastian tampak kecewa. Diliriknya teman-temannya yang berada di sampingnya. Ternyata ekspresi mereka juga hampir sama dengan Sebastian. Ia menduga, setidaknya dengan membobol ruang data mereka mendapatkan informasi yang menyeluruh dan banyak. Bukan singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas seperti ini. Sebastian menghela napas sambil menegakkan posisinya. Sementara Alois terlihat kecewa, namun juga puas?

"Lihat kan...benar dugaanku. Ciel yang alumni di Universitas ini, bukan orang yang sama dengan Ciel yang ada di kost kita" Ucap Alois berkacak pinggang sambil melempar pandangan sinis

"Lagipula Ciel yang ini sudah bekerja menjadi dosen, sedangkan Ciel yang ada di kost kita tidak bekerja" Tambah Alan. Sementara Eric masih sibuk berkutat pada monitor di hadapannya, meskipun yang lain bersiap-siap untuk keluar

"Oi Eric, ada yang salah?" Tanya Ronald yang heran pada Eric

"Kenapa di alamat dan informasi lain tak diketahui? Lalu data ini juga tak menunjukkan tempat dan tahun lahir Ciel..."

"Ha?"

"Ukh...kenapa semua orang yang bernama Ciel sebegini misteriusnya..." Keluh Claude

"Mungkin sengaja di buat begitu oleh pihak kampus ini...siapa tahu jaga-jaga kalau ada tindakan kriminal makanya mereka sedikit menyembunyikan data tentang Ciel ini" Tambah Alois yang sedari tadi sibuk mengawasi sekitar

"Ah aku ingat!" Teriak Ronald tiba-tiba. Ia langsung berhambur ke arah komputer dan terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu

"Ronald Knox" Gumam Ronald sambil mengetik beberapa huruf. Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah hasil dari layar monitor. Membuat Ronald segera membaca data tentang dirinya

Semuanya _sweetdrop_

"Ah! Darimana kampus ini tahu kalau aku ini playboy!" Teriak Ronald memandang tak percaya pada layar monitor

"Ayo pergi Ron! Kita tak boleh membuang waktu di tempat ini!" Ucap Sebastian sambil memukul kepala Ronald dan mulai mematikan komputer

"Aduh!Apa maksudmu Sebs!" Protes Ronald tak terima sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Tak disangkanya juga, ternyata walau hanya terpukul ringan seperti itu sakit juga

"Kalau kau terus disitu kami tinggal, Ron..." Panggil Claude yang sudah di depan pintu. Ronald melirik teman-temannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di situ. Ia pun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas keluar

.

"Yosh..._mission complete_!" Ucap Eric sambil nyengir yang baru saja menutup pintu besi dan kayu ruangan itu

"Apanya yang _complete_ hah? Kita bahkan belum membongkar sosok Ciel di kost kita" Keluh Claude

"Maksudku misi yang ini..." Balas Eric memandang sinis ke arah Claude

"Kau tidak memberikan penjelasan tentang itu tadi" Claude tak mau kalah pada Eric

"Oi...apa kita tak melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sebastian dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan

"Apa Sebs?" Tanya Ronald penasaran

"Kalau aku tahu kenapa aku bertanya hah?" Sebastian memandang sinis ke Ronald

"Perkataanmu tadi itu mengandung banyak makna kau tahu?" Ronald melemparkan _deathglare_nya

"Kenapa kau semakin bertingkah menyebalkan hah?"

"Bukannya kau yang memulai duluan?"

.

"Melupakan sesuatu?" Gumam Alois yang sibuk berpikir. Sementara Alan sibuk melerai pertengkaran Eric dengan Claude dan Sebastian dengan Ronald

.

"Kau itu dari luar terlihat sesosok orang yang simple tapi ternyata kau adalah orang merepotkan yang selalu butuh penjelasan ya, Claude"

"Apa kau bilang, Eric? Bukankah setiap orang itu juga selalu butuh penjelasan? Bukan hanya aku saja!"

.

"Aku memulainya karena kau yang melempar pertanyaan bodohmu, Ron!"

"Apa kau bilang, Sebs? Padahal tadi aku bertanya baik-baik tapi kau malah menganggap pertanyaanku bodoh?"

.

"Ka—kalian tolong hentikan, jangan berisik di tempat ini" Lerai Alan yang suaranya tak bisa mengimbangi keempat temannya yang emosi

.

"Melupakan sesuatu? Sesuatu...sesuatu...se...sua...tu" Alois semakin menggumam tak jelas. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan keempat temannya yang mulai adu jotos

...

...

"KAMERA!" Teriak Alois keras membuat semuanya berhenti dan menoleh padanya dengan pandangan heran. Alois membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap teman-temannya yang tampak bingung dengan teriakannya barusan

"KITA LUPA KALAU DI SELURUH KAMPUS INI TERDAPAT KAMERA PENGINTAI!" Teriak Alois panik dan virus panik itu dengan cepat menyebar ke teman-temannya

"Ya itu dia!" Kata Sebastian

"Kau seharusnya sedikit panik Sebs, terus gimana ini!" Ucap Eric yang menduga kepala Sebastian sedikit _error_ akibat adu jotos dengan Ronald

"Kita bakalan dihukum_—_ah tidak dikeluarkan dari Universitas ini! Padahal aku berhasil mengerjakan tes ujian masuk saja susahnya minta ampun!" Teriak Ronald heboh. Sementara Alan hanya diam, walaupun sebenarnya sekarang ia sangat khawatir. Claude meninju tembok di sampingnya (lebay). Pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman itu terlihat _stress_. Sebastian malah memandang langit-langit dengan mulut terbuka, nampaknya ia menemukan objek yang menarik untuk dilihat dan itu membuat Eric yakin kalau pemuda raven itu sedang _error_. Sedangkan Alois masih berpikir keras. Bocah pirang ini mengutuk teman-temannya yang malah terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya ia yang berumur paling muda diantara teman-temannya ini yang terlihat berpikir untuk memecahkan masalah? _'ini sungguh tidak adil'_ Batinnya sambil merapatkan giginya

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan di situ ha?"

Sebuah suara berat tampak mengagetkan empat pemuda dan satu bocah di situ

Alois bergidik ngeri.

Ronald menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Eric dan Alan mulai berkeringat dingin.

Claude meringis kesakitan karena baru saja meninju tembok yang keras [?]

Dan tampaknya Sebastian telah pulih dari _error_nya [?]

"HOI!"

Suara itu menggelegar di koridor yang sepi. Membuat keenam pemuda itu berjengit kaget seperti mendengar petir dari jarak dekat

"Ma_—_maafkan ka_—_kami pak" Alois berkata dengan susah payah. Ya...ia merasa ajalnya semakin dekat dengan dikeluarkannya ia dari kampus ini. Padahal ia telah berjuang keras dengan lompat kelas, belajar sampai larut, dan akhirnya ia berhasil diterima di kampus ini meskipun tidak termasuk peringkat atas. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat untuk menemukan 1001 macam alasan untuk membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya tak ditendang dari Universitas ini. Yah...walaupun ia tahu, masuk ke dalam ruang data adalah pelanggaran yang sangat berat di kampus ini. Dan letak ruang data memang diasingkan dari ruang-ruang lainnya. Sehingga siapa saja mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di koridor ini, sudah pasti telah memasuki ruang data. Tapi, ia tak akan menyerah. Ia masih seorang bocah! Bocah atau anak itu memiliki 1001 macam alasan yang mereka gunakan untuk mengelabuhi orang tua mereka! Dan ia akan menggunakan itu!

Sementara temannya hanya memandang Alois dengan diam. Sebastian nampaknya juga mulai berpikir untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan temannya agar tak dikeluarkan dari tempat ini!

"Kami hanya tersesat ko_—_" Alois membalikkan badannya menghadap sang dosen. Dan seketika itu pula ucapannya terhenti di tengah jalan

"GRELL? WILL?" Teriak Alois tak percaya. Sementara Grell dan Will hanya memandangnya heran

"Apa maksudmu memanggilku pak hah, bocah! Panggil aku nona!" Desis Grell tak terima

"Ta_—_tapi kukira kau dosen yang memergoki kami!" Alois mulai menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya di lantai. Ternyata ia mengira kalau suara tadi adalah suara salah satu dosen yang memergoki mereka! Benar-benar sial...

"Ha?" Grell menatap Alois heran. Sementara Sebastian dkk mulai membalikkan badannya. _"Ternyata itu Grell?"_ Batin mereka _sweetdrop_ dan lega luar biasa. Mereka merasa kepanikan tadi adalah hal yang sia-sia saja

"Huh...kalian harus berterima kasih pada kami, isi kamera CCTV sudah kami edit dengan menghapuskan bagian saat kalian menyelinap" Ucap Will sambil melempar pandangan mengejek

Hening sejenak

"Syu_—_syukurlah..." Ucap Ronald, Alan, Eric dan ketiga junior mereka serempak. Tentu saja sambil bernapas lega dan mereka bisa memulai kuliah dengan tenang

.

.

.

*.*

_At home, 07.00 PM_

"Hah...tadi itu hampir saja..." Keluh Alois sambil bersandar di sofa

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata kau dan Alan bisa membuat duplikat kunci semua ruangan ya...hebat" Puji Claude

"Hmm...kau baru sadar kalau aku itu hebat hah?" Balas Eric yang membanggakan dirinya. Membuat Claude jengkel

"Yah...mungkin karena kami berdua kuliah di Fakultas Teknik" Sahut Alan kalem. Membuat Claude mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Eric

"Memang kalau kuliah di Fakultas Teknik diajarkan cara menduplikat kunci? Kok seperti mengajari menjadi maling ya?" Celetuk Alois menegakkan tubuhnya

"Enak saja! Aku dan Alan membuat penelitian kami sendiri!" Protes Eric yang tak mau dirinya dianggap maling

"Oh...kukira diajarkan hehee..." Alois nyengir sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan alat tulis yang berada di atas meja. Dengan segera ia menuliskan sesuatu dan kemudian ia memberikannya kepada Eric

'_Kalau kau bisa menduplikat kunci, kau kan bisa menduplikat kunci kamarnya Ciel...Jadi kita bisa memergoki Ciel di kamarnya!'_

Eric kemudian membalas surat dari Alois. Ia tahu bocah pirang itu sengaja tak berbicara langsung karena tentu saja Ciel dapat mendengarnya

'_Dia kalau mengunci pintunya itu tidak pakai kunci, tapi pakai engsel...makanya aku tak bisa menduplikatnya!'_

Setelah membaca balasan surat dari Eric, Alois hanya menghela napas pasrah

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Grell dan Will juga kuliah di Fakultas Teknik? Kok bisa mengedit rekaman kamera pengintai?" Tanya Alois lagi yang tadi sempat kecewa. Sepertinya ia tertarik untuk mengorek informasi teman-teman se-kostnya

"Itu kan hal yang mudah, _gaki_...Kami berdua kuliah di Fakultas Hukum, bukan teknik" Jawab Grell malas-malasan. Sementara Alois dengan sekejap menghilangkan cengirannya dan mendelik tajam pada Grell yang menyebutnya dengan salah satu kata bahasa jepang yang mempunyai arti bocah

"Ah...setelah beberapa minggu mengenalmu aku jadi sedikit tahu, kalau kau agak mahir berbahasa jepang ya, _okama_..." Balas Alois. Walaupun ia bukan orang jepang, Grell sedikit menguasai bahasa Negeri Sakura itu. Bahkan ia tahu arti kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Alois padanya tadi, mempunyai arti banci

"Apa kau bilang, _gaki_?"

"Aku bilang _okama_...masih kurang jelas?"

"Daripada berdebat seperti itu, lebih baik kalau kita cari makan di luar saja...bahan makanan telah habis"

Suara berat milik Sebastian menghentikan perang aura hitam dari Alois dan Grell

"Tumben kita makan di luar ya..." Sahut Ronald girang. Tentu saja ia berpikiran untuk menggoda gadis-gadis di luar pada saat perjalanan menuju rumah makan

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian" Sebastian berkata sambil menunjuk kamar Ciel di lantai dua dengan jempolnya. Dan sepertinya tanpa banyak bicara ketujuh temannya itu mengerti dengan maksud Sebastian bahwa pembicaraannya kali ini tidak ingin terdengar oleh Ciel

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang kau mendengar suara pintu kamar Ciel yang tertutup kemarin malam?" Tanya Ronald sambil menendang batu kecil

"Iya...setelah kita berbincang kemarin malam" Jelas Sebastian

"Lalu?" Claude tak tahan untuk bertanya dan membuat Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Semua temannya menatapnya dengan tampang penasaran. Melihat temannya berekspresi seperti itu, Sebastian menghela napas pendek

"Kalian tak bisa menebaknya? Kemungkinan Ciel keluar kamar lagi lho" Ucap Sebastian

"Dan pada saat itu..."

"Kita akan..." Eric memotong ucapan Claude

"MEMERGOKINYA!" Sahut Ronald keras dengan memotong ucapan Eric

"YEAH!" Semuanya berseru dengan semangat secara serempak. Minus Will yang hanya mengiyakan dalam hati. Orang-orang disekitar mereka kaget karena tiba-tiba ada segerombolan pemuda yang baru saja berseru keras. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, apa tidak apa-apa mempercayakan masa depan bangsa kepada mereka jika semua generasi mudanya seperti itu? Batin orang-orang itu yang kebanyakan adalah para orang tua

Dan setelah sampai pada kedai makan, mereka tak henti-hentinya berceloteh memasang rencana dan strategi. Sambil makan tentunya...Ah mereka sudah tak peduli dengan adab makan yang harusnya tak boleh berbicara saat makan. Yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini adalah...

Berhasil mengungkap sosok Ciel!

Lalu Will? Ia hanya tertarik pada makanan yang ia santap, meskipun diam-diam ia juga mendengarkan pembicaraan temannya dengan baik...

.

.

.

.

*.*

Kedua kelopak mata Ciel mengerjap berulang kali. Mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangan di sekitarnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya hanya terbuka tak sampai setengah. Kepalanya menoleh kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rupanya ia masih berada di kamarnya

Memangnya kau pikir kau telah diculik dan dibawa di tempat asing, Ciel?

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya kembali dengan berulang kali. Berharap dapat terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan kini, dibantu dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengucek-ucek matanya agar terbuka lebar. Pandangannya masih berkabut, meskipun matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya kamarnya yang gelap, namun masih terdapat satu penerangan dari cahaya rembulan yang menembus jendelanya

Ciel merenggangkan ototnya yang semula agak kaku. Setelah itu, tangan kanannya mulai menelusuri permukaan dari bantalnya. Hendak mencari ponsel. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukannya. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, dipencetnya beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Dilemparnya ponselnya dengan sembarangan. Sama sekali tak takut jika ponsel satu-satunya itu rusak. Toh...tidak akan rusak karena mendarat di kasur yang empuk kan? Tentu saja Ciel memikirkan hal itu

Diraihnya botol minuman yang berada di meja sebelah kasurnya. Ciel sedikit heran, kenapa berat botolnya tak seperti biasanya? Dan seketika itu ia tak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Diputarnya tutup dari botol itu, dan ia mulai mendongakkan wajahnya sambil memposisikan botol tersebut lurus dengan mulutnya yang terbuka

...

...

Hanya satu tetesan kecil saja yang dapat dirasakan oleh lidah Ciel

Ciel berdecak kesal. Rupanya botol minumannya telah habis. Dan tetesan yang diminum Ciel barusan sama sekali tak menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Ia menghela napas kesal. Kalau begini sih...ia harus mengisi ulang air di ruang makan. Dan tentu saja ia HARUS waspada dengan keadaan sekitar. Walaupun pada waktu lewat tengah malam begini, bisa saja masih ada anak kostnya yang belum tidur. Dan itu terbukti dengan Sebastian, Claude dan Ronald yang masih terjaga pada malam kemarin di jam-jam seperti ini

Karena sudah tak tahan oleh rasa hausnya, Ciel pun menuruni kasurnya dengan pelan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari kasurnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia memutar kenopnya dengan sangat pelan. Dan setelah pintu terbuka seukuran dengan kepalanya, ia melongok untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Dilihatnya kamar Sebastian, Claude dan Alois yang gelap dari ventilasi udara. Itu berarti mereka sudah tidur. Ciel membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ini ia sedang menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan. Dingin dari keramik menyentuh telapak kakinya yang tak mamakai alas sandal. Diliriknya lima kamar di lantai satu. Semuanya gelap. Berarti mereka juga sudah tidur. Akhirnya pun ia sampai pada ruang makan. Dengan cepat ia meraih gelas dan mengambil air dari kulkas. Tak apalah sekali-kali minum air dingin. Pikirnya yang saat ini telah meneguk air dengan khusyuk

"Ah..." Ucapnya pelan sesudah meneguk habis airnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Tempatnya juga di sini. Memorinya berputar kembali ke kejadian kemarin. Ia yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Sebastian dan Ronald. Ya...pembicaraan tentang dirinya

"_Kenapa, Ciel menutup diri ya?"_

_._

"_Mungkin ia memiliki trauma pada masa lalunya dengan teman-temannya. Makanya ia jadi menutup diri dan tak mau berbaur"_

.

Jawaban Ronald benar. Ia memang mempunyai trauma masa lalu dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka semua membenci Ciel, tak ada satupun orang yang mau mendekatinya karena latar belakangnya. Bahkan ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah dasarnya walaupun ia tergolong anak yang jenius. Pihak sekolah mengeluarkannya dengan alasan mereka mencegah hal buruk yang bisa terjadi pada murid-murid lainnya. Tetapi, masa-masa itu menjadi sedikit lebih mudah dilaluinya, karena ada seseorang yang mau mendukungnya

Ibunya

Padahal ia tetap ingin bersekolah agar bisa membuat Ibunya bangga dengan nilai-nilainya yang bagus. Awalnya sang Ibu sempat protes dengan pihak sekolah. Tetapi apa daya? Pihak sekolah mengganggap protesan Ibunya adalah angin lewat. Dan akhirnya pun Ciel bersekolah di sekolah lain. Tapi untung saja, menginjak ke sekolah menengah pertama ia tak dikeluarkan. Jati dirinya berhasil ia sembunyikan dari pihak sekolah. Tapi tak lama setelah ia menjadi siswa baru _junior high school..._

Ibunya meninggal dunia karena sakit

Dan setelah Ibunya meninggal, ia menjadi anti terhadap manusia. Ia menjauhinya. Daripada ia yang sakit hati duluan, lebih baik ia saja yang menjauhi mereka. Tetapi, anak-anak di kostnya malah penasaran dengan sosoknya! Itu sama sekali bukan tujuannya. Apakah dengan hal itu, mereka ingin mencoba berteman dengan Ciel? Ini pertama kalinya Ciel diajak untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang sekitar. Kenapa mereka tak takut dengan dirinya? Kenapa mereka mengganggapnya ada? Dan apakah ia harus menyambut uluran tangan dari penghuni kostnya?

Tanpa sadar Ciel tersenyum kecil

Ah...ia baru ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum ya?

Ia tak ingat dengan persis. Tapi ia yakin, sudah lama sekali ia tak tersenyum

Ciel menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar ia melihat gelas yang ada di dalam genggamannya

Matanya terbelalak lebar

Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Ciel? Kenapa? Kenapa kau berniat untuk menyambut uluran tangan mereka? Kau...kau sama sekali tak berhak. Menyentuh mereka saja kau tak berhak. Apalagi mencoba berteman dengan sekumpulan manusia seperti mereka. Mereka mencoba berteman denganmu karena...mereka tak mengetahui jati dirimu yang asli! Dan yakinlah, setelah mereka mengetahui tentang siapa kau yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti menjauhimu...membuangmu seperti barang bekas. Sama dengan orang-orang yang telah membuangmu dulu. Ciel berdebat dengan pikirannya. Ia memandang kembali gelas kaca yang digenggamnya dengan rapat. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipisnya yang halus

Gelas ini...

Ia baru saja minum dengan gelas ini...

Ia lupa membawa botol pribadi miliknya sehingga ia minum dengan gelas di kostnya

Gelas yang dipakai oleh anak-anak kostnya...

Ciel menatap gelas ditangannya dengan tatapan nanar

#

Sebastian memimpin barisan di belakangnya. Pemuda-pemuda di kost itu melangkah dengan amat sangat pelan menuju ruang makan. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka sedang mengendap-endap untuk memergoki Ciel yang saat ini berada di situ. Mereka lega karena untung saja Ciel tak mendengar langkah mereka. Dan setelah berada di luar pintu dapur, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka. Sebastian berada di sisi kanan luar pintu sedangkan Ronald berada di sisi kirinya. Di belakang Sebastian dan Ronald terdapat anak-anak kost yang lain. Alois, Grell, dan Alan berdiri di belakang Sebastian. Sementara Eric, Will dan Claude dibelakang Ronald. Sebastian mengintip ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya Ciel yang berdiri membelakangi mereka

Ternyata Ciel itu kecil ya?

Tentu saja itu adalah isi pikiran Sebastian

Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh ke arah Ronald disampingnya. Ronald yang mengetahui arti pandangan Sebastian mengangguk mantap tanpa berbicara

Jari Ronald membentuk angka _tiga_

Sedetik kemudian angka _dua_

Dan angka _satu_

PRANGG

Bruk

"Eh?"

Kedelapan pemuda itu kaget dengan suara yang baru saja terdengar

.

.

_TBC_

Akhirnya selesai juga...dan chapter ini panjang sekali ya

Apakah sebaiknya words-nya saya kurangi?

_**Special thank's to :**_

**Kitsune Syhufellrs, Meshiimicha, AraAra Siluman Katak, Hendry Nofry, Nada-chan 'U'Laurant, Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564, dEviLune Michaelis,**

**Evanthe Beelzenef, AkamakiKyuu, Louisia vi Duivel, hana-1emptyflower, Lady Raven, Queen The Reaper,**** KuinPhantomhive,**

**All Guest**

**and**

**You!**

.

.

Maap karena tak ada balasan review...tapi saya janji di chap. depan bakalan ada balasannya...

Oke...jangan lupa untuk review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Maafkan saya yang sangat telat untuk update chapter ini. Habisnya tugas sekolah saya sangat banyak dan ditambah lagi pulangnya sore. Jadi yah…saya kecapekan. Saya hanya bisa mengetik fic pada malam minggu saja

Ah…saya terlalu cerewet ya

Baiklah, langsung mulai saja

*.*

*.*

*.*

KIMI TO BOKU! YOU AND ME!

Chapter 5

.

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso's**

.

SebastianXCiel

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRANGG

Bruk

"Eh?"

Kedelapan pemuda itu kaget dengan suara yang baru saja terdengar

.

Dengan reflek Sebastian langsung menoleh ke arah tempat Ciel berada. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah kosong. Ciel sama sekali tak ada di situ ataupun disekitarnya. Sebastian mulai heran disertai rasa panik setelah mendengar bunyi seperti gelas kaca yang pecah. Ia langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tujuan mencari Ciel. Kini teman-temannya juga menyusulnya. Sebastian langsung berjalan memutari meja makan. Hendak menuju kulkas. Dan yang pertama kali dilihat oleh matanya adalah

Ciel yang sedang menopang badannya dengan kedua lututnya sambil mencengkram kuat bajunya pada bagian dada. Dengan segera Sebastian menghampiri Ciel yang seperti tampak kesakitan.

"Ci…Ciel, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sebastian yang panik sekaligus grogi. Tentu saja karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Ciel. Dari jarak dekat ini, Sebastian mendengar deru napas Ciel yang berat.

Ciel tak menjawab. Ia masih tetap menunduk dalam sambil tetap mencengkram bajunya. Sedetik kemudian, Sebastian tahu apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Ciel

"Alois, Ciel sesak napas" Panggil Sebastian keras pada Alois yang memiliki kemungkinan bisa menormalkan keadaan Ciel kembali. Dan tanpa menunggu detik kedua pun, Alois segera menghambur ke arah Ciel dan Sebastian. Bocah berambut pirang ini mulai meneliti keadaan Ciel yang terlihat memprihatinkan. Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang pun, Alois segera menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Asmanya kambuh. Tolong bawa dia ke kamarnya!" Perintah Alois pada Sebastian disampingnya. Dengan sedikit grogi Sebastian pun menggendong Ciel ala _bridal_. Diangkatnya tubuh Ciel yang jauh lebih ringan dari perkiraannya dan segera dibawanya bocah ini kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara keenam pemuda yang lain mengikuti Sebastian dan Alois ke kamar Ciel. Rupanya mereka agak sedikit canggung setelah melihat Ciel. Ah..berarti bukan hanya Sebastian saja yang mempunyai perasaan seperti itu bukan?

Diletakkannya tubuh Ciel dengan sangat hati-hati di kasur milik bocah itu.

"Dudukkan dia saja" Perintah Alois cepat. Sebastian hanya menurutinya.

Lalu dengan gesit Alois mengambil alih terhadap Ciel yang masih sesak. Dilipatnya kedua lengan kemeja panjangnya sampai siku dengan asal. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan satu hal penting. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang bergerumbul sambil melihatnya.

"Apa kalian tak tahu kalian itu menghabiskan pasokan oksigen? Keluarlah dari ruangan ini" Alois mendelik tajam kepada teman-temannya. Yah...ia juga heran mengapa teman-temannya tak menyadari hal itu. Tapi...mereka memang tak sadar atau tak tahukah?.

Alois kembali lagi kepada Ciel setelah melihat teman-temannya keluar dari kamar

"Emm...Ciel...kau punya _inhaler_*? Dimana kau meletakkannya?" Tanyanya cepat. Ciel masih saja seperti orang yang terengah-engah seakan-akan baru saja berlari 15 km. Ia mencoba untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal di paru-parunya. Membuat saluran pernapasannya terhalangi. Dan juga membuat bunyi-bunyian sesak ketika ia menghirup udara. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas dan dengan pelan jari telunjuknya menunjuk arah almari di seberangnya. Ia terpaksa tak menjawab pertanyaan Alois. Bagaimana ia menjawab kalau bernapas saja susah payah begini? Dan sebagai gantinya, ia hanya menunjukkan letak benda yang dimaksud Alois banyak bicara Alois segera mengambilnya.

Ia mengintruksikan Ciel untuk menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Alois mengocok obat itu dan segera membantu menyemprotkan _inhaler_ ke mulut Ciel setelah Ciel menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sengaja Alois hanya menyemprotkan satu kali karena ia takut kalau dosisnya berlebihan untuk Ciel. Kemudian ia mengintruksikan Ciel untuk menahan napasnya selama yang ia sanggupi untuk memastikan seluruh obat masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasannya. Mau tak mau, Ciel sedari tadi hanya mengikuti instruksi dari bocah pirang disampingnya ini...

*.*

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ronald setelah Alois keluar dari kamar Ciel. Dilihatnya wajah Alois yang sama sekali tak terlihat lelah itu. Padahal, ia mengurusi Ciel sejak sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Sekarang, dia sudah tidur" Alois berkata pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Ciel. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tempat teman-temannya saat ini berkumpul

"Boleh lihat?" Pinta Sebastian mewakili teman-temannya

"Boleh saja, asalkan intip saja dari pintunya. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia terbangun gara-gara kalian berisik" Ancam Alois sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa

Semua pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan perlahan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Ciel. Sebastian memutar kenop pintu dengan pelan. Tak ingin membuat suara sekecil apapun. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Setelah serasa pas dengan ukuran kepalanya, ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan Ciel. Semua temannya juga ikut menujulurkan kepalanya untuk menengok Ciel

Dilihatnya Ciel sedang terbaring pulas di atas kasurnya. Tubuhnya dibungkus dengan selimut tebal. Napasnya juga sudah teratur seperti orang normal. Melihat hal itu, Sebastian langsung lega. Sangat lega malah. Tadi ia sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Ciel. Ia juga baru pertama kali melihat orang yang asmanya kambuh secara langsung seperti tadi. Sekarang, setelah Ciel sehat kembali, ia juga merasa tenang. Sangat tenang malah. Ditariknya tubuhnya menyingkir dari pintu. Mencoba memberikan kesempatan bagi teman-temannya yang ingin menengok Ciel lebih jelas. Sebastian perlahan menuruni tangga dan memandang Alois yang tampak lelah. Ah...ternyata bocah pirang ini baru merasa lelah.

"Terima kasih ya, Al. Kau sudah menolong Ciel" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum

Alois menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan ikut tersenyum pula

"Sama-sama" Riangnya

"Hah...seandainya saja kau tak ada, aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib keadaan Ciel selanjutnya. Kau kan satu-satunya yang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran" Sebastian duduk di seberang Alois

"Ahaha...baru kali ini loh aku merasa diriku sangat berguna" Terang alois ceria

"Hei, Al...kau sangat keren!" Puji Ronald yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Alois

"Jurusan kedokteran memang tak bisa diremehkan ya..." Tambah Eric sembari mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya

"Usaha yang bagus, _gaki_" Alois sedikit marah Grell memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya

"Aku hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama saja kok" Terang Alois

"Ini, kuambilkan soda" Tawar Alan sembari memberikan sekaleng soda pada Alois. Dan Alois pun menerimanya dan langsung meneguknya dengan cepat

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Rupanya semua pemuda yang ada di situ nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yah...bisa dibilang, rencana mereka kali ini sukses dengan berantakan. Rencana semula mereka sih, pertama berhasil memergoki Ciel lalu kedua dengan rasa malu dan gengsi, Ciel menjadi mau berteman dengan mereka dan yang terakhir mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Yah...setidaknya itulah rencana mereka yang agak err...terlalu muluk untuk yang terakhir. Tetapi, meskipun mereka berhasil memergoki Ciel, bagi mereka rencana ini tak sepenuhnya sukses dengan sempurna. Dikarenakan penyakit asmanya Ciel tiba-tiba kambuh

"Kenapa diam?" Kata Alois memecah keheningan. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan ketujuh temannya yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Ternyata Ciel di kost kita ini adalah orang yang sama dengan Ciel di kampus kita" Eric menghirup rokoknya. Sementara teman-temannya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hah...berarti aku salah ya..." Keluh Alois

"Hmm...tidak juga. Yah...memastikan suatu hal juga tak apa kan...tapi yang membuat kita tak percaya waktu itu adalah data pribadi Ciel yang menunjukkan kalau ia bekerja sebagai dosen kan..." Balas Eric

"Ya...ternyata itu cuma pengecoh" Ronald menguap lebar

...

...

"Lalau apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Ronald

"Tidur"

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Will bersamaan

"Kita tidur saja. Lanjutkan saja rencana kita besok" Sambungnya

"Hah...benar juga ya...ah besok kan malam minggu. Waktu yang pas. Baiklah semuanya bubar" Ucap Ronald yang berjalan menuju arah kamarnya

Dan pemuda-pemuda itupun beranjak ke kamar mereka masing-masing

.

*.*

Bagian kepala Ciel terasa berat. Ia merasa sesuatu benda sangat berat seperti batu besar telah bersarang di atas kepalanya dan menindihnya. Membuat kepalanya tak bisa digerakkan dan terasa sangat berat. Namun, bukan hanya berat saja yang dirasakannya. Melainkan ada rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja melandanya pula. Kedua kelopak matanya mulai mengerjap pelan. Namun belum ada setitik pun cahaya yang masuk melalui bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang. Ya...tentu saja karena ia hanya membuka matanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit malah. Dengan reflek kesepuluh jari tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia mengusahakan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Rasanya berat. Pusing yang melandanya membuat dirinya ingin membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Pandangannya berkabut saat matanya dibuka lebih lebar. Dengan berat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping perlahan. Samar-samar ia melihat warna kuning?

"Ciel?"

Ada yang memanggilnya?

Siapa?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Ciel" Kedua telinganya menangkap suara yang tak berat

Alois?

Samar-samar ia melihat Alois beranjak dari sampingnya

"Teman-teman, Ciel sudah sadar"

Mata Ciel langsung terbuka lebar

Didengarnya suara langkah kaki berulang kali menuju ke kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Seperti ingin melihat suatu fenomena langka yang akan menghilang dengan cepat . Dan sepertinya ada lebih dari tiga orang. Otak Ciel mulai memproses. Kenapa Alois bisa berada di kamarnya? Apakah ini berarti sosoknya telah terbongkar? Kenapa? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

Ciel memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Dilawannya rasa pusing yang sejak tadi melandanya. Otaknya macet. Ayolah…tak biasanya kau seperti ini Ciel! Kenapa Alois bisa ada di kamarmu? Ciel menoleh ke arah meja disampingnya. Matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang berdiri di atas meja

Gelas

Ia ingat!

Kemarin malam, asmanya kambuh. Dan karena itu, ia menjadi tak sengaja memecahkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Dan mungkin itu membuat penghuni kost terbangun akibat perbuatannya. Satu hal yang pasti, saat kesadarannya di ambang batas, samar-samar ia melihat Sebastian membawanya ke kamar. Setelah itu Ciel tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dikarenakan kesadarannya telah lenyap

Oh…tak biasanya ia menjadi _telmi _seperti ini

Ciel merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa asma sialan itu harus kambuh di saat-saat seperti itu? Membuat sosoknya terbongkar saja! Kalau begini….

Kalau begini ia harus memasang wajah seperti apa kepada mereka?

"Ciel?" Sapa sebuah suara berat yang mengejutkannya

Ciel menoleh lambat-lambat ke arah pintu. Didapatinya Sebastian dan ketujuh temannya yang menatapnya. Ekspresi mereka sulit ditebak oleh Ciel. Antara senang, lega, dan kagum? Entahlah…yang pasti Ciel bingung dengan percampuran ekspresi itu.

Dengan perlahan Sebastian memasuki kamar Ciel dengan langkah pelan. Tak ingin membuat suara apapun. Dilihatnya Ciel yang berekspresi takut. Takut? Kenapa takut? Entahlah…Sebastian tak tahu tentang hal itu. Ia heran dengan raut yang dikeluarkan oleh Ciel yang saat ini melihatnya. Seakan-akan ia seperti akan memakan Ciel hidup-hidup saja

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sebastian berusaha untuk tak menakutkan Ciel. Jujur ia juga sedikit grogi menghadapi Ciel

…

…

Dengan sabar Sebastian menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari Ciel

…

…

Sebastian menjadi curiga. Jangan-jangan Ciel itu…tuna wicara?

Tidak mungkin kan…hal itu telah dibuktikannya bersama teman-temannya kan?

"Aku…"

Sebastian menegakkan bahunya yang sempat turun setelah Ciel berbicara. Entah mengapa ia heran dengan teman-temannya yang masih berada di pintu. Tak biasanya mereka menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?"

Oh…itu memang pertanyaan yang tak nyambung

Sebastian melihat Ciel yang mulai menunduk

"Tidak…ini bukan mimpi" Jawab Sebastian sabar meskipun pertanyaannya tak terjawab

"Sayang sekali ya…Lalu siapa yang menyembuhkanku?" Tanya Ciel lagi sambil mendongakkan wajahnya. Jujur, ia sama sekali lupa dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Memori otaknya seperti tersingkirkan karena ia hanya berpusat kepada satu pemikiran. Bahwa sosoknya telah terbongkar saat ini.

"Alois" Sebastian menunjuk Alois dengan jempolnya. Membuat mata Ciel mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sebastian. Sedangkan Alois tersenyum lebar

"Terima kasih" Ucap Ciel tanpa membalas senyuman Alois.

"Sama-sama, Ciel. Tapi semuanya juga ikut membantu loh" Jelas Alois riang

"Begitu ya…kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk semuanya" Sambung Ciel yang masih mempertahankan muka datarnya. Kontras sekali dengan kedelapan pemuda di hadapannya yang tersenyum lebar. Minus Will dan Grell tentunya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ulang Sebastian. Entah mengapa ia masih tetap ngotot untuk mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Dan juga rasanya oksigen di ruangan ini begitu tipis sehingga membuat suasana terasa kaku. Membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya bernapas sangat lembut dan pelan karena sepertinya mereka tak mau menghirup oksigen terlalu banyak.

"Baik" Lirih Ciel singkat. Ah...sebetulnya ia ingin segera mengakhiri suasana canggung seperti ini. Tapi...bagaimana caranya? Berpura-pura riang? Atau mungkin membuat lelucon? Tapi ini Ciel lho. Ia itu sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Hidupnya saja suram. Sesuram orang-orang yang tinggal di kolong jembatan mungkin. Hanya saja, ia hidup di rumah sederhana bukan di tempat lusuh seperti itu.

Sementara Sebastian diam dengan jawaban Ciel. Bukannya ia tidak merespon, tetapi hanya saja lidahnya terasa kaku untuk menanyakan pertanyaan lain kepada Ciel. Bahkan ia turut bersyukur dalam hati karena keadaan Ciel sudah membaik.

"Ehem ehem...baiklah teman-teman! Meskipun Ciel sudah sadar, bukan berarti dia tak butuh istirahat lagi" Tutur Alois ceria. Ketujuh pemuda yang berdiri kaku itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar kamar Ciel. Mereka tahu arti ucapan Alois yang mengusir mereka meskipun bocah pirang itu tak menyebutkannya. Yah...tapi ucapan Alois ada benarnya juga sih...

Ciel melihat kepergian teman-temannya menuju lantai bawah. Tunggu...teman? Betapa lancangnya kau Ciel telah menganggap mereka sebagai temanmu hanya karena mereka baru saja berbicara denganmu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau seakan-akanikut dalam arus pertemanan mereka. Ciel tersenyum miris mengingat hal juga ya...apa mereka mau berteman dengannya yang seperti ini?

"Ciel?" Panggil Alois heran dengan Ciel yang tiba-tiba meremas selimut tebalnya. Bocah kelabu itu sedikit kaget. Tanpa menjawab, ia menoleh pada Alois yang berada di sampingnya untuk menunggu ucapan Alois yang sepertinya berlanjut.

"Ah...ternyata benar kau ya...jadi foto yang dipajang di kampus itu memang benar kau ya" Sahut Alois sambil memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Ciel. Ciel tak merasa risih dengan hal itu. Ia sudah sering dipandangi dengan mata mengintimidasi dari orang-orang yang melihatnya sebelah mata. Tapi bedanya, pandangan Alois ini tak mengintimidasi. Jadi Ciel juga tak merasa risih sama sekali.

"Ah...kita belum berkenalan dengan wajar ya" Tambah Alois mengambil jeda. "aku Alois Trancy. Mahasiswa baru Oxford tahun ini. Salam kenal yah..." Lanjutnya sambil mengumbar senyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ciel. Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil tetap memasang muka datarnya.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Salam kenal" Sejenak Ciel ragu untuk membalas uluran tangan Alois. Tapi ia merasa tak enak dengan Alois kalau ia tak menjabat tangan bocah rambut pirang itu.

"Sudah kuduga!" Alois mulai heboh dan itupun membuat Ciel kaget. Sepertinya, Alois itu suka membuat kehebohan. Pikir Ciel berusaha maklum.

"Hah...kau ini...pintar mengecoh orang lain ya..." Alois mulai duduk di tepi kasur Ciel sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ciel terlihat bingung

"Kami pikir, kau...adalah orang yang tak sama dengan Ciel Phantomhive yang menjadi alumni kampus kami. Habisnya datamu mencantumkan kalau kau bekerja sebagai dosen padahal kata Madam Red kau tak bekerja" Ciel hanya memutar matanya. Oh...ternyata itu. Batin Ciel

"Oh...aku hanya memanipulasi dataku yang tertinggal di kampus saja. Makanya kalian terkecoh" Jawab Ciel

"Wah...hebat! Jangan-jangan dulu kau kuliah di jurusan Teknik komputer ya?"

"Tidak...aku di jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis" Jawab Ciel singkat. Namun ia merasa nyaman dengan pembicaraannya dengan Alois yang alurnya pelan ini.

"Wah...sama seperti Sebastian dan Claude!"

"Aku tahu kok" Sahut Ciel tanpa sadar. Alois mengerutkan dahinya

"Darimana?" Tanyanya penasaran. Seingatnya Ciel tak pernah berbicara dengan Sebastian dan Claude. Bertemu secara langsung saja baru tadi.

"Yah...aku mendengarnya dari sini" Ciel menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Alois langsung menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia lupa kalau Ciel mempunyai pendengaran tajam. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan lain karena takut Ciel akan tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi...aku jadi lega. Ternyata aku mempunyai teman sebaya denganku di kost ini...Haha" Lanjutnya ceria

"Dengan resmi kunyatakan...sekarang ada dua bocah di kost ini"

"Bocah?" Elak Ciel membuat Alois heran

"Aku bukan bocah...kau yang masih bocah" Tambah Ciel dengan tampang imut

"Kau juga masih bocah Ciel..." Alois mencubit sebelah pipi Ciel

"Tapi aku tidak seperti kau yang masih ingusan" Ciel berusaha melepaskan cubitan Alois yang menurutnya sakit.

"Uapa?! Siapa bilang aku ingusan?" Alois mulai tak terima.

"Aku"

Alois merengut. Sepertinya ia menemukan sifat Ciel yang lain. Yakni temperamental, keras kepala dan berharga diri tinggi! Sejenak Alois melongo. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata sepertinya Ciel sudah mulai membuka diri terhadapnya. Alois tersenyum simpul. Dan itu membuat Ciel merinding dengan Alois yang tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arahnya. _Jangan-jangan, Alois itu banci dan suka dengan laki-laki? Lihat saja wajahnya manis seperti itu walaupun ia laki-laki. Ah...benar juga, dia kan yang mengobatiku? Berarti ia melepas bajuku dong?_ Batin Ciel yang mulai takut terhadap Alois.

Ciel...

Kau kelewatan...

"Hah...syukurlah. Kau sudah sedikit membuka dirimu terhadapku" Ujar Alois sambil berdiri dari duduknya membuat Ciel sedikit membuka mulutnya. _Oh...ternyata soal itu...syukurlah_. _Rupanya aku berpikiran yang tidak tidak_. Batin Ciel lega dan juga merasa bersalah

"Aku hampir lupa kalau kau masih butuh istirahat. Nah...aku balik dulu ya, Ciel" Alois melambai kecil dan kemudian hendak menutup pintu kamar Ciel

"Alois..." Panggil Ciel tiba-tiba. Membuat Alois tak jadi menutup pintu

"Terima kasih" Lanjut Ciel susah payah. Yah...ia memang jarang mengucapkan kata terima kasih secara gamblang di semua orang. Tetapi entah mengapa, kali ini sepertinya ia memang harus mengucapkan kata itu di depan Alois.

"Sama-sama" Jawab Alois sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Kemudian pintu ditutupnya pelan. Meninggalkan Ciel yang masih melamun sambil duduk di kasurnya.

Apakah begini lebih baik?

*.*

.

Ronald membolak-balik manga milik Alois. Yah...ia meminjamnya dari bocah pirang itu karena merasa tak ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakan. Ia heran, mengapa karakteristik dari komik berbeda dengan buku kebanyakan?. Kalau komik, harus membuka dari kanan, tapi kalau buku kebanyakan harus dibuka dari kiri untuk memulainya. Awalnya Ronald bingung, bagaimana memulai membaca rentetan gambar dan kalimat pada halaman pertama?. Setelah diberitahu caranya oleh Alois, ia baru mengerti. Ternyata membacanya dari kotak yang berada paling kanan atas lalu diteruskan ke kotak di sampingnya kemudian diteruskan ke bawah.

Dan menurutnya itu merepotkan...

Tentu saja ia langsung dilabrak dengan Alois setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu

Setelahnya, ia menjamin mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu lagi. _Well_...kalian tak tahu seberapa cerewetnya Alois ketika ia dimarahinya.

Ronald menghela napasnya. Yah...menurutnya ceritanya lumayan menarik sih...Kisahnya tentang seorang anak pemimpin sebuah perusahaan yang mengikat kontrak dengan seorang iblis untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orang tuanya. Tapi...ada yang sedikit mengganjal di pikirannya saat ini.

"Hei, Al...emm...kok rasanya hubungan _Liel dan Sebstiano*_ sedikit aneh ya?" Tanyanya pada Alois yang sedari tadi fokus pada komik yang dipegangnya.

"Ah! Kau juga menyadarinya ya? Aku juga!" Sahut Alois dengan mata berbinar. Ronald membuka mulutnya

"Tapi mungkin Yana Toboso membuatnya seperti itu untuk dinalar oleh pembaca komiknya. Dan ciri-ciri komik bagus dan berkualitas adalah komik yang bisa membuat pembacanya mempunyai imajinasi lain tentang jalan cerita komik ini. Dan juga membuat para pembaca sangat penasaran..." Tambah Alois tanpa henti. Memotong Ronald yang baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu

Sekali lagi Ronald menghela napasnya. Pertanyaan yang belum terlontar dari mulutnya saja sudah bisa dijawab dengan padat, sedikit berbelit dan jelas oleh Alois. Hah..._otaku_ memang tak bisa diremehkan ya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya _volume_ kedua? Aku sudah selesai yang ini..." Ucap Ronald sambil menyerahkan _volume_ pertama pada Alois. Sementara Alois hanya nyengir yang menurut Ronald aneh.

"Hehee...aku belum punya _volume_ kedua yang versi bahasa inggris...ah...tenang saja, aku punya jilid dua yang versi bahasa jepang kok..." Jawab Alois enteng

"Tenang apanya! Aku kan tak bisa bahasa Jepang! Akh...sekarang aku jadi penasaran ceritanya kan! SIAL..." Teriak Ronald frustasi.

"Beli saj—"

"Berisik..."

Sontak Alois dan Ronald menoleh ke arah sumber suara

Dan keduanya pun terkejut

"Ciel?!" Pekik Alois dan Ronald bersamaan. Dilihatnya Ciel yang sedang menuruni anak tangga satu persatu sambil memandang heran ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau...keluar?" Tanya Alois hati-hati. Sepertinya ia mewakilkan Ronald yang juga akan bertanya seperti itu

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Ciel singkat

"Kau tak bersembunyi ah maksudku mengurung diri lagi?" Kali ini Ronald. Ah...ini pertama kalinya ia berbincang dengan Ciel secara langsung. Yah...dulu sih, menggunakan surat. Sejenak Ciel memandang Ronald

"Untuk apa? Toh sudah ketahuan...untuk apa sembunyi lagi" Ucap Ciel datar

GREPP

"HA?!" Ciel kaget

"Syukurlah Ciel kau sudah sedikit bergabung dengan kami...Yah...aku senang sekali. Ah...bagaimana keadaanmu?" Alois menghambur memeluk Ciel dan mulai berkicau tanpa henti

"Le...lepas" Rintih Ciel kewalahan

"Ah...maaf" Alois segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Ciel

"Hah...aku sudah baik-baik saja" Ucapan terakhir Ciel diiringi dengan munculnya satu-persatu anak kost yang lain dari kamar masing-masing. Ah...ternyata mereka penasaran dengan pekikan Alois dan Ronald. Sehingga mereka keluar kamar untuk memastikannya. Dan ternyata ada Ciel juga.

"Ah...Ciel?" Claude menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ciel mulai sedikit tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Yah...bagaimana pun ia sedikit tak menyukai keramaian.

"Aku, beli makan diluar dulu ya..." Ucapnya mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya ia keluar kamar. Ia mulai melangkah ke arah pintu utama

"Tidak usah..." Sebuah suara berat menghentikannya meraih gagang pintu

"Aku sudah memasak untuk semuanya" Ciel membalikkan badannya dan dilihatnya Sebastian sedang bersandar pada pintu ruang makan

"Tidak...aku makan di luar saja" Ciel tetap keras kepala

CTIKK

Suara jentikan jari Sebastian membuat semuanya berhambur ke arah Ciel dengan cepat. Sementara Ciel yang tak tahu apa-apa menoleh cepat. Ronald memegang lengan kanan Ciel, sementara lengan kiri Ciel dipegang oleh Eric. Lalu dua pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Ciel dengan mudah dan membawanya menuju ruang makan.

"Hei...apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Ciel sambil menghentakkan kedua tangannya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena dua pemuda penggemar majalah playboy itu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan jelas tentu saja kan...Sementara Alois terkikik bersama Alan dibelakang Ronald. Ah...tampaknya kedelapan anak kost itu telah merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Ciel berada

Di bangku makan bersama kedelapan pemuda kostnya yang tampak tergiur oleh tampilan masakan Sebastian

"Ini bagianmu" Ucap Sebastian sambil meletakkan piring beserta hidangan buatannya di depan Ciel.

Ciel melihat masakan Sebastian penuh minat. Meskipun hidangannnya tak mewah, yakni hanya _Chicken strip_ saos inggris beserta salad sayuran yang dihidangkan di mangkuk kecil, Ciel sedikit kagum dengan tampilannya yang sangat mengundang selera. Bagaimana tidak? _Garnish_nya dibuat sedemikian rupa oleh Sebastian. Tertata dengan apik dan rapi di piring yang bersih dan kinclong ini. Penataannya _chicken_nya yang ditumpuk dibuat menyerupai menara dan diatasnya tersiram saos inggris yang kental. Ah...Ciel mengecapkan bibirnya untuk mengatasi air liurnya yang sepertinya semakin bertambah.

"Masakan Sebastian itu enak sekali loh! Kau pasti tambah!" Ucap Alois riang sambil menatapnya

"Iya...kau bisa tambah tapi kalau masih ada persediaannya" Tambah Claude

"Masakan ibuku kalah lho" Kali ini Ronald

"Rasanya seperti masakan restoran bintang lima" Eric menimpali

"Ya...kau harus bersyukur karena ada orang ganteng yang memasak untukmu" Ah...ternyata Grell juga menambahi meskipun perkataannya lebay

"Sudah...sudah...daripada kalian berceloteh, lebih baik kita mulai makan sekarang" Akhirnya Sebastian membuka suaranya. Dan kemudian disusul dengan teman-temannya yang sudah mulai makan. Ah... tapi sepertinya Will sudah mulai makan sedari tadi...

Ciel memandang masakan Sebastian. Benarkah ini adalah masakan buatan Sebastian yang pernah ditolaknya dulu? Kalau memang benar ucapan teman-temannya itu benar mengenai masakan Sebastian yang enak, berarti dulu ia telah membuang-buang kesempatan makan enak dong.

"Kau masih ragu memakannya?"

Ciel menoleh ke Sebastian yang duduk diseberangnya. Ternyata benar...Sebastian berbicara dengannya

"Aku bisa jamin kok...kau tidak akan masuk rumah sakit setelah memakan masakanku" Lanjut Sebastian tersenyum simpul

Akhirnya Ciel mengangkat pisau dan garpunya perlahan. Ditancapkannya secuil daging ayam setelah diiris dengan garpunya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan langsung menyuapkannya makanannya ke mulutnya yang terbuka. Dikunyahnya makanan itu dengan rasa penasaran.

Satu kunyahan

Dua...

Mata Ciel membelalak lebar

"Enak..." Ucap bocah kelabu itu tanpa sadar. Membuat Sebastian tersenyum lega padanya. Semuanya menoleh kearah Ciel yang tampak nikmat mengunyah makanannya. Tampang Ciel saat itu benar-benar membuat kedelapan pemuda di situ―Minus Grell dan Will―melongo sejenak. Habisnya, siapa yang tak akan melongo melihat tampang Ciel yang sangat imut itu sambil mengucap kata'enak'? Bak malaikat yang tersenyum melihat tingkah manusia yang menyembah Tuhan. Tapi sayangnya, Ciel bukan malaikat. Dimata anak-anak kost itu, Ciel adalah sosok manusia yang menyerupai malaikat. Sebastian saja yang terkenal cuek juga melongo melihat Ciel begitu. Ciel mengiris lagi daging ayam di depannya dengan sedikit bersemangat. Tak disangkanya makanan Sebastian bisa seenak ini!

"Benar kan...masakan Sebastian itu nomor satu!" Celoteh Ronald sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk angka satu.

"Yap...itu benar..." Tambah Eric sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Ciel...kau itu benar-benar imut ya...seperti karakter di _anime_" Puji Alois sambil mencubit pelan pipi Ciel yang duduk disampingnya

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya" Alan angkat suara

Dan...Ciel pun tetap memakan makanannya dengan _khusyuk_ sambil mendengarkan celotehan teman-temannya...

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian kesembilan orang yang berada di ruang makan itu telah hampir menyelesaikan makannya. Tapi...hanya Will saja yang sudah selesai. Dan beberapa dari mereka merenggangkan ototnya sejenak. Saat ini Ciel sedang memakan saladnya dengan nikmat. Yah...mungkin ini memang salad seperti biasanya sih...tapi yang membuat Ciel suka adalah rasa dari sayurannya yang tidak terlalu pahit. Namun ada sedikit tambahan penyedap rasa yang mungkin digunakan Sebastian untuk menghilangkan rasa sayuran yang agak pahit. Ditambah lagi sayurannya masih segar...mungkin tadi Sebastian berbelanja di minimarket.

"Ah...homok-homok..."

"Telan makananmu dulu Ron, baru bicara" Suruh Sebastian. Dan dengan cepat Ronald mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya. Sepertinya ia memang cepat ingin membicarakan suatu hal.

"Ngomong-ngomong...tak kusangka kau itu perempuan ya Ciel..." Lanjut Ronald jelas

Baru saja Ciel hendak bicara Eric memotongnya

"Iya...kukira kau itu laki-laki yang tinggi lo" Eric tak menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi menohok Ciel

"Ya...ternyata hanya gadis cebol seperti ini" Tambah Grell sinis yang lagi-lagi memotong Ciel yang hendak berbicara

"Ah...omongan Grell tak usah kau tanggapi...tapi menurutku kau itu mungil tapi manis loh..." Lanjut Alan kalem. Oh...sepertinya Ciel tak memiliki jeda untuk berbicara

"Iya...berarti satu-satunya gadis di kost ini hanya kau saja ya..." Sebastian berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara ketujuh pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa Alois menunjukkan gelagat yang mencurigakan dan terkesan takut?

Baiklah...ucapan terakhir dari Sebastian itu benar-benar membuat amarah Ciel memuncak...Ciel menggebrak meja makan tiba-tiba. Membuat semuanya menoleh heran padanya. Kepalanya menunduk dan matanya melihat ke meja kaca di bawahnya

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" Teriak Ciel frustasi beserta dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah karena malu atau entah karena marah, tiada yang tahu. Hah...dimana-mana selalu saja ia dianggap perempuan oleh orang yang pertama kali menjumpainya. Dan ia sama sekali tak suka dengan hal itu.

...

...

...

"Ha? " Semuanya melongo parah! Kecuali Alois yang mulai agak ketakutan. Bahkan Will yang punya tampang sedatar aspal itu juga melongo. Yah walaupun tak separah teman-temannya sih...

"Ya...aku laki-laki! Apa kalian tak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan?" Tekan Ciel. Sementara semuanya masih tetap diam di tempat. Bahkan masih melongo

"Aku tak bersuara cempreng seperti wanita! Dan aku juga tak berpakaian perempuan!" Lanjut Ciel geram

"Bisa saja kau gadis yang tomboi kan..." Ronald berbicara tak sadar. Dan setelah itu ia langsung mengutuk ucapannya sendiri karena ia mendapat _death glare_ yang sangat mematikan dari Ciel. Kalau yang _mendeath glare_nya adalah Eric, ia pasti akan membalasnya. Tapi masalahnya, _death glare_ Ciel ini bukan _death glare_ biasa!

"Aku..."

Ketujuh pemuda itu menunggu ucapan Ciel

"Aku juga tak mempunyai dada!" Muka Ciel memerah ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Awalnya ia enggan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu...

"Kan banyak juga perempuan yang mempunyai dada kecil...apalagi kau memakai kaos yang selalu kebesaran" Tambah Eric tak sadar. Dan ia langsung terkena _death glare_ dari Ciel—bahkan ini lebih mematikan dari yang tadi—. Andaikan saja tatapan bisa membunuh manusia secara langsung, pasti Ronald dan Eric sudah mati saat ini.

Baru saja Ciel membuka mulut, sebuah suara memotongnya

"_Minna, Ciel wa otoko da yo..._" Gumam Alois yang takut kalau Ciel mengamuk habis-habisan

"HA?" Grell memekik kaget. Sepertinya ia tahu arti ucapan Alois barusan

"Apa artinya Al?!" Paksa Ronald

"Teman-teman...Ciel itu laki-laki..." Ulang Alois pelan, tetapi bisa didengar oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan ini

"He?" Sebastian cengo

Ronald melebarkan mulutnya yang melongo

Sementara Ciel hanya diam

"Aku kan sudah memeriksanya...dan kulihat ia itu laki-laki" Lanjut Alois

...

...

...

Ketujuh pemuda itu berpikiran sama...

_Ternyata pemikiran mereka itu dangkal ya..._

_Dan mereka berpikir, karena Ciel itu manis...maka mereka menganggap Ciel itu perempuan..._

_Sungguh dangkal..._

Dengan cepat ketujuh pemuda itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan. Menghindari setan yang akan mengamuk dan...

Meninggalkan Alois dan Ciel yang masih membisu.

"KALIAN TAK AKAN BISA LAAARRIIIII"

Teriakan Ciel menggema di rumah kost sederhana itu. Membuat siapa saja merinding ketakutan

Siapa yang tak merinding?

Jika iblis sudah semarah itu?

*.*

*.*

Hari berlalu dengan cepat sejak hari itu. Bahkan tengah memasuki pertengahan bulan Desember yang dinginnya sampai menusuk tulang. Bahkan bumi bagian Negara Inggris tengah menurunkan gumpalan-gumpalan kecil yang cantik awal bulan ini. Ciel juga telah berbaur dengan anak kost-nya dengan baik. Yah...meskipun kebanyakan ia dipaksa ikut untuk nonton film bareng, makan bareng, main kartu, main PS2 dan lain-lainnya. Kalau Ciel menolak, pasti Sebastian langsung menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat Ronald dan Eric menyeretnya. Dan juga, sekarang ia tak bisa mengunci kamarnya lagi karena Eric telah melepas engsel pintunya dan menduplikat kunci kamarnya. Hah...benar-benar deh...

Dari dulu, Ciel sangat suka musim dingin. Pada musim ini, ia merasakan ketenangan di sekitarnya. Hiruk pikuk di kotanya juga berkurang karena orang-orang enggan keluar rumah pada udara sedingin ini. Musim dingin di Inggris benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan suhu di negara itu pernah mengalami minus. Tetapi meskipun begitu, saat ini Ciel tengah menatap ke arah langit melalui jendelanya yang dibuka lebar. Ya...membuka jendela dengan lebar juga menjadi rutinitas yang dilakukan Ciel pada saat musim dingin berlangsung. Tapi tentu saja ia tak membukanya selama 24 jam kedepan.

Ciel mengamati gumpalan-gumpalan berwarna putih yang jatuh karena tertarik gravitasi itu. Menurut Ciel, salju itu sangat eksotis. Warnanya yang putih dan bentuknya yang bulat kecil, serta permukaannya yang dingin jika disentuh itu membuat Ciel suka dengan yang namanya salju. Ia juga suka dengan pemandangan kotanya yang tertutup oleh salju. Akhirnya, karena tak tahan terus-terusan di kamarnya, Ciel beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar rumahnya tanpa menggunakan jaket ataupun baju tebal. Keluar pada saat musim dingin dengan baju tipis pun juga merupakan rutinitas Ciel pula.

Ciel melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarangan rumahnya setelah menutup pintu. Didengarnya bunyi langkahnya yang berisik karena menginjak salju yang sudah menutupi tanahnya. Didongakkannya wajahnya ke atas. Menunggu salah satu gumpalan es itu menerpa wajahnya yang pucat. Tapi ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya karena sedari tadi gumpalan-gumpalan itu mengenai bahu kiri dan kanannya saja.

Ia menengadahkan tangannya perlahan. Dan dua detik kemudian, tangannya menangkap salah satu gumpalan es itu. Saraf-saraf tubuhnya langsung berteriak karena kedinginan. Tetapi dihiraukannya hal itu. Ia malah meremas gumpalan salju itu sampai mencair. Membuat telapak tangannya memerah dengan cepat. Pokoknya, ia tak akan berhenti mendongak sampai ada salah satu gumpalan yang tepat jatuh di wajahnya.

PCAKK

Reflek Ciel menutup kedua matanya. Akhirnya ada gumpalan salju yang menerpa wajahnya...Rasanya dingin tapi enak...

Tunggu dulu, tapi kenapa kelihatannya banyak sekali?

"_Nice shoot_, Sebs!" Sebuah suara membuatnya membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Disapunya salju yang masih berada di wajahnya dengan cepat. Dan yang pertama kali singgah di kedua matanya adalah...

Sebastian, Alois dan Ronald yang nyengir tanpa dosa

Pantas saja salju yang menerpa wajahnya banyak! Ternyata Sebastian yang melemparinya! Kurang ajar...

"Hei...untuk apa kau berbuat itu?!" Protes Ciel meledak. Namun, Sebastian malah menganggap ekspresi Ciel saat ini imut.

"Yah...kami takut kau terkena hipotermia, jadi kami memastikannya?!" Alois menjawab

_Memangnya mengetes hipotermia itu dengan dilempari salju? Itu malah akan membuat saraf makin kaku bukan?!_ Batin Ciel kesal

"Hahaha...habis kami khawatir denganmu yang tiba-tiba keluar rumah dengan baju setipis itu" Ronald memajukan bibirnya dua senti.

"Yah...tapi untunglah kau tak terkena hipotermi—"

PCAKK

Ucapan Sebastian terhenti karena tiba-tiba Ciel melemparinya tepat di wajah

"Wow..._NICE SHOOT_!" Alois dan Ronald berteriak bersamaan.

PCAK PCAK

Ciel tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil melempari salju pada ketiga temannya itu tepat di wajah

"Baiklah...kau yang duluan mengibarkan bendera perang, Ciel!" Ucap Alois sembari mengambil salju dibawahnya

"Tiga melawan satu!" Tambah Ronald

"Kau tak bisa lari!" Kali ini Sebastian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembakkan salju ke arah Ciel. Sementara Ciel, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindari lemparan Sebastian. Dan Sebastian pun melemparkannya ke arah Ciel.

Dengan gesit Ciel mengelak dari lemparan Sebastian. Baru saja ia akan menertawakan Sebastian tapi rupanya, ia terkena lemparan dari Alois. Meskipun tak di wajah sih...

"Yeyy...kena!" Alois kegirangan

Baru saja Ciel menghindari lemparan dari Ronald, dan ia bersiap akan menembakkan salju yang tengah digenggamnya ini kepada pemuda playboy itu

Dan sepertinya mereka berempat keasyikan dengan permainan anak kecil ini. Saling melempar ke arah target dengan sesekali tertawa dan berteriak. Bahkan Ciel juga tertawa. Meskipun tak selepas ketiga anak kost-nya ini sih...Bahkan teriakan dari Alois terdengar dari dalam rumah

"Hentikan...Memangnya kalian anak kecil?"

Suara Claude yang berdiri di ambang pintu membuat mereka berempat berhenti. Dan kemudian Alan pun ikut keluar rumah.

"Hah...lihat. Baju Ciel sudah basah seperti ini tapi kalian bertiga masih menyerangnya?" Belanya sambil menatap tajam ketiga temannya itu. Ciel bahkan tak sadar kalau bajunya sudah basah.

"Lagipula tiga lawan satu itu tak adil bodoh" Kali ini Eric menyusul

Sebastian, Alois dan Ronald juga baru sadar bahwa baju Ciel telah basah setelah mendapat _death glare_ dari Alan. Tak seperti mereka yang hanya basah pada beberapa bagian saja. Dan mereka juga menggunakan baju tebal. Tak seperti Ciel yang tipis.

"Ah...bisa-bisa kau terkena hipotermia betulan Ciel..." Kali ini Alois panik dan langsung membawa Ciel masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti teman-temannya. Namun, tampaknya Ciel hanya biasa-biasa saja. Ia sudah sering bermain salju sampai bajunya basah dan ia juga tak terkena hipotermia sampai saat ini. Bedanya, dulu ia bermain sendiri...tapi tadi ia bermain bersama orang lain. Dan itu tadi adalah permainan salju yang paling menyenangkan.

Setelah digiring Alois ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian lain, Ciel keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu di bawah tempat teman-temannya berkumpul saat ini

"Kenapa kau pakai pakaian tipis lagi?" Protes Alois sambil menunjuk baju Ciel

"Sudahlah...suka-suka aku kan..." Bela Ciel. Alois hanya merenggut.

"Ciel, libur Natal nanti...kau mau merayakan Natal di rumahku? Semuanya setuju ikut loh..." Ajak Ronald sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh?" Ciel bingung harus menjawab apa

"Memang, semuanya tidak pulang ya?" Tanya Ciel kepada penghuni kostnya

"Aku diizinkan ikut merayakan Natal bersama teman-teman" Alois nyengir senang

"Sesekali aku membiarkan orang tuaku berduaan dengan romantis pada hari Natal tanpa anaknya" Ucap Eric ngawur tapi jujur. Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya mereka juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Eric.

"Memang, rumahmu di mana Ron?" Tanya Ciel lagi

"St Ives" Ronald menjawab singkat

Ciel tahu kota itu. St Ives adalah kota yang terkenal karena pantainya yang sangat indah. Bahkan terdapat empat buah pantai di kota itu yang berpasir putih. Wisatawan dalam maupun mancanegara meramaikan suasana pantai-pantai di kota itu. Pokoknya kalau waktu ke St Ives, harus mengunjungi salah satu pantainya...kalau tidak dijamin rugi! Tapi ini kan musim dingin...

"Ayolah Ciel...ikut ya?" Pinta Alois sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada

"Kuharap kau mau ikut" Ucap Ronald yang disertai anggukan kompak dari teman-temannya

Ciel menimang-nimang. Ini pertama kalinya ia diajak liburan oleh orang lain. Yah...sebenarnya ia ingin ikut sih...Tapi entah mengapa ia sedikit ragu untuk mengucapkan 'iya, aku ikut' kepada temannya. Seperti masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Pikirannya sedang menimbang jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"A—aku" Ciel bingung. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit

"Ikut saja, Ciel..." Sebuah suara wanita mengkagetkan penghuni ruangan itu. Sontak semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan terlihatlah Madam Red berdiri menutup pintu sambil melepas mantelnya

"Madam?" Panggil Ciel heran. Meskipun wanita berambut merah itu selalu rutin mengunjunginya saat siang, Ciel tak menyangka wanita ini akan mengunjunginya ketika turun salju yang cukup tebal seperti saat ini.

"Ikut saja, Ciel..." Ulang Madam Red sambil mendekati kumpulan anak-anak abg di depannya.

"Ah...tapi kalau aku ikut, Madam pasti sendirian waktu Natal bukan?" Tanya Ciel meyakinkan

"Pada malam Natal, aku punya dua jadwal operasi penting yang tak bisa dibatalkan...Jadi aku pasti pulang larut dan daripada kau menungguku di rumah mendingan kau ikut mereka saja" Jelas wanita bertubuh langsing ini panjang sembari tersenyum lembut. Ciel masih tampak menimang-nimang keputusannya tanpa menyadari semua teman-temannya berharap cemas padanya.

"Baiklah..." Memang Ciel menjawab dengan singkat dan berekspresi datar, namun entah mengapa semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini tersenyum lebar.

"Ahahahaha...kujamin pasti menyenangkan kok" Janji Ronald sembari membuat tanda '_piece_' di jarinya.

"Akhirnya kau setuju juga, Ciel" Alois memeluk Ciel tiba-tiba. Membuat bocah kurus itu kaget dan sulit bernapas. Yah...pelukan Alois memang pelukan maut sih...

"Hah...aku jadi lega..." Claude mengelus-elus dadanya

Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang bersorak gembira. Yah...sebenarnya ia juga senang sih, Ciel ikut dalam liburan mereka. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan bertindak berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya kali ini. Dan juga, ia merasa sangat amat lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ciel. Ah...mungkin Natal tahun ini adalah Natal yang paling mengasyikkan dalam hidupnya. Ia berharap, Ciel memiliki kenangan tak terlupakan waktu Natal besok bersama anak-anak kost-nya. Dengan begitu, Ciel tak akan melupakan kehadiran teman-temannya ini. Detik ini, Sebastian memiliki tujuan. Yakni, ia akan membuat Ciel tak lagi hidup dalam kesepian seperti dulu. Ia akan menemaninya! Sampai di penghujung waktu sekalipun! Karena ia tak mau Ciel memiliki trauma dalam pergaulan sosial lagi! Ia hanya mau Ciel tertawa menikmati dunia yang berkilauan ini.

"Aneh..."

Sebastian menoleh kepada Eric yang baru saja bergumam

"Apanya?"

"Kau yang aneh!" Tuding Eric kepada Sebastian yang sepertinya tak tahu apa-apa

"Hah?" Sebastian semakin heran

"Kau, tersenyum sendiri dengan tampang mesum" Lanjut Eric menahan tawa

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sebastian tak terima dengan ucapan Eric. Siapa yang tersenyum mesum? Ia kan cuma tersenyum sambil memikirkan Ciel yang akan merayakan Natal bersamanya dan teman-temannya. Memang itu dikategorikan mesum?

"Aduh...sakit bodoh! Kalau memang tak begitu kenapa kau marah ha?" Protes Eric yang kepalanya baru saja dijitak oleh Sebastian. Sekilas Sebastian bingung dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya kepada Eric.

"Yah...daridulu Sebastian memang punya muka mesum seperti itu sih...makanya terkadang orang-orang salah mengartikannya" Celoteh Claude ringan tanpa dosa. Semua orang menahan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan Claude.

"Awas kau, Claude!" Sebastian mulai mengerluarkan aura hitam yang ditujukan kepada Eric dan Claude. Semuanya tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Mereka tertawa lepas. Apalagi Ronald yang tawanya sangat keras. Yah...namun, hanya Ciel yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anak-anak kost-nya ini. Entah mengapa, ia enggan untuk tertawa lepas seperti teman-temannya sekarang. Masih mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Mungkin, Natal tahun ini akan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan bagi Ciel. Ini pertama kalinya ia merayakan Natal bersama teman-temannya. Yah...semoga tak ada hambatan yang menghalangi mereka untuk bersenang-senang.

Ya...semoga saja.

*.*

.

.

"Hai, Ciel! Ah...kau sedang apa?" Panggil Alois sambil melongok kamar Ciel yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Ciel yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya satu-persatu ke dalam tas besarnya. Ciel hanya menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat Alois berada lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Mempersiapkan untuk besok" Jawab Ciel singkat. Ya...besok tanggal 23 Desember ia dan kawannya akan pergi ke rumah Ronald sesuai kesepakatan. Mereka akan berangkat kesana dengan menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supir pribadi keluarga Ronald. Hmm...sepertinya Ronald anak orang kaya.

"Oh...mau kubantu?" Tawar Alois mendekati Ciel

"Tidak usah...ini sudah mau selesai kok" Ciel menutup _resleting_ tasnya perlahan dan kemudian menghela napas lega. _Akhirnya selesai juga_. Batinnya sembari tersenyum simpul tanpa menyadari Alois yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

'_Syukurlah, akhir-akhir ini Ciel sudah sering tersenyum'_ Batin bocah pirang cantik ini senang. Ia merasa, Ciel berkembang pesat soal kepribadiannya. Dari psikologi yang tertutup, perlahan-lahan menjadi terbuka. Yah...meskipun yang ia tahu tentang latar belakang Ciel masih sangat sedikit. Ah...bukannya sedikit, ia malah tak tahu apa-apa tentang seluk beluk Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hei, Al! Sini!"

Suara teriakan Ronald dari bawah membuat Alois sadar dari pikirannya. Ia beranjak dari kamar Ciel setelah berpamitan sejenak lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ah...siang Madam" Sapa Alois yang melihat Madam Red menaiki tangga. Sepertinya ia akan ke kamar Ciel.

"Oh...siang Alois...Ciel ada kan?" Balas Madam Red sambil tersenyum simpul. Wanita serba merah ini membawa dua buah kantong plastik berukuran besar di tangannya. _Mungkin itu mau diberikan ke Ciel_. Batin Alois

"Ada kok" Jawab Alois ceria

"Oh...aku hampir lupa. Ini kubelikan _cake_ coklat untuk bekal kalian besok di perjalanan" Madam Red memberikan bingkisan itu kepada Alois. Harum khas dari _cake_ coklat ini menyapa indra penciuman Alois yang saat ini tengah memegangnya. Kotak kuenya juga masih hangat. Mungkin, baru matang dari tokonya. Wah...benar-benar sempurna.

"Wah...terima kasih Madam. Kebetulan aku suka coklat" Alois kegirangan sambil nyengir. Dilihatnya Ronald yang mulai menaiki tangga. Sepertinya ia juga tergiur dengan _cake_ yang diberikan Madam Red.

"Terima kasih Madam..." Ucap pemuda playboy tersebut.

"Sama-sama...ah, kau suka coklat ya Al...Ciel juga suka coklat" Terang wanita bertubuh langsing ini sambil melihat ke arah kamar Ciel. Alois dan Ronald hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Madam Red melirik ke arah Ronald yang sedari tadi terlihat ingin memakan _cake_ yang dibawa Alois sekarang.

"Ron, itu untuk bekal besok...Jangan dimakan sekarang" Tegur Madam Red sambil tersenyum mengingatkan.

Bagi Ronald senyuman itu malah mirip sebuah ancaman mematikan. Dan mau tak mau, Ronald hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Bagus..." Ucap Madam Red santai sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar Ciel. Sedangkan dua anak kost-nya yang sama-sama berambut pirang itu juga mulai turun ke bawah.

"Siang Madam..." Sapa Ciel dahulu setelah melihat bibinya masuk ke kamarnya. Ah...padahal bibinya itu belum sempat menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Ciel mendengar kedatangannya. Makanya anak kelabu ini terlebih dahulu menyapanya. Dan Madam Red tidak kaget dengan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa...

"Siang, Ciel...kau sudah beres-beres?" Tanyanya

"Sudah kok...baru saja selesai" Jawab Ciel sambil melirik tas besarnya

Wanita yang lebih sering dipanggil Madam Red ini tersenyum simpul sambil melihat Ciel. Ia senang dengan Ciel yang sekarang...Terlihat lebih ceria—meski tak seceria Alois—, lebih banyak tersenyum, dan terlihat lebih hidup. Ah...ia juga senang dengan Ciel yang sekarang tak lagi menahan untuk buang air kecil. Tentu saja, menahan buang air kecil itu tak menyehatkan dan bisa menyebabkan penyakit. Awalnya Madam Red khawatir dengan hal itu, tapi sekarang tidak. Ciel juga lebih bersosialisasi dengan orang sekitarnya...Yah...meskipun hanya dengan anak-anak kost sih...Tingkat perkembangan sosialisasi Ciel juga telah meningkat drastis. Mungkin, ini berkat pemuda-pemuda di kost-nya ya? Rupanya, Madam Red bersyukur dengan adanya anak-anak kost di rumah ini karena telah mengubah Ciel menjadi pribadi yang terlihat normal.

"Ada apa Madam?" Tanya Ciel heran dengan bibinya yang sedari tadi tersenyum sambil melihatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" Jawab bibinya sambil masih tersenyum. Tiba-tiba senyuman di bibirnya yang dilapisi lipstik itu perlahan memudar.

"Ciel..."

"Ya?" Ciel menunggu lanjutan ucapan bibinya

"Kau...tak lupa membawa obatmu kan?" Entah bagaimana, ucapan wanita ini menjadi bisikan yang mengalir di udara. Tentu saja Ciel dapat mendengarnya. Wanita serba merah ini mengatakannya dengan hati-hati dan dengan segenap keberaniannya. Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah Ciel yang baru saja membelalakkan matanya. Lalu keponakannya itu menunduk ke bawah dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dilihatnya. Ah...apakah ia salah bicara?

"Aku hampir melupakannya...Tapi aku pasti akan membawanya kok" Lirih Ciel sambil mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap langsung ke mata _ruby_ bibinya itu.

"Hah...baiklah...jangan sampai lupa ya...Baiklah, aku kembali ke rumah sakit dahulu ya" Ucap Madam Red sambil mengacak kecil puncak kepala Ciel. Tak ingin terus menurus mengungkit-ungkit topik itu. Dan ia segera beranjak dari kamar keponakannya sambil mengumbar senyum. Sementara Ciel merespon ucapannya dengan anggukan.

Madam Red menutup pintu kamar Ciel perlahan. Meninggalkan Ciel yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya, bocah kelabu ini menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menatap langit-langit. Kebiasaannya terulang lagi. Yah...ia baru saja berbohong kepada bibinya. Sebenarnya, ia tak pernah meminum obatnya. Bahkan obatnya saja sudah habis daridulu. Dan sampai saat ini, Madam Red mengira ia masih saja meminum obatnya dengan rutin.

Yah...Ciel berharap, ia tak terkena karma karena telah berbohong kepada bibinya

Dan, sekali lagi...ia menimang-nimang keputusannya untuk pergi besok. Apakah tak apa kalau ia ikut? Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'iya' waktu itu? Sungguh! Apa tidak apa kalau ia ikut bersama teman-temannya besok? Kali ini, Ciel lebih bingung mengambil keputusannya. Kalau ada yang menjamin tak akan terjadi apa-apa, ia akan ikut...Tapi siapa yang bisa menjaminnya?

Akhirnya, Ciel hanya menutup rapat kedua kelopak matanya

Sambil tetap berdebat dengan isi pikirannya.

*.*

.

.

Kedelapan pemuda itu melongo

Mereka tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat ini

Lidah mereka terasa kelu dan berat

Sementara Ciel hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar

"Apa kau bilang?" Akhirnya Sebastian mengambil suara. Dilihatnya Ciel yang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Hah...aku tak jadi ikut besok" Ulang Ciel datar. Membuat semuanya bingung. Siapa yang tak bingung? Tiba-tiba saja Ciel mengatakan ia tak jadi ikut setelah makan malam tadi. Padahal, Ciel terlihat begitu menantikan Natal yang akan dirayakannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Em...aku lupa kalau aku ada urusan besok" Ciel menjawab ucapan Sebastian dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua

"Kenapa kau baru ingat sekarang?" Sebastian tampak emosi kali ini. Tetapi, ia masih berusaha untuk tak meledakkan emosinya

"Yang namanya manusia itu selalu saja lupa kan?" Sahut Ciel yang juga mulai emosi

"Tapi...Tapi...Tolong...bisakah kau ikut kami besok? Tolong...prioritas utama kami adalah membawamu merayakan natal di rumah Ronald" Pinta Sebastian yang mengutuk teman-temannya yang sama sekali tak bersuara untuk membelanya.

Sejenak Ciel merasa sedikit iba dengan Sebastian. Pemuda raven ini tengah menatapnya dengan raut kecewa yang amat sangat.

Sebastian menunggu jawaban Ciel. Saat ini, ia sama sekali tak berakting seperti yang biasa dilakukannya di depan gadis-gadis yang pernah menggodanya.

"Tolong, hargai keputusanku" Ucap Ciel sembari mengepalkan tangannya

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya tak jadi ikut? Dan apa urusan yang akan kau lakukan besok? Urusan seperti apa sampai-sampai kau membatalkan keputusanmu untuk ikut dengan kami?"

Kenapa?

Kenapa Sebastian menanyainya bertubi-tubi seperti itu?

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu" Tegas Ciel menahan amarahnya

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, urusan kami semua! Karena itu menyangkut tentang kami!"

"Kenapa..." Lirih Ciel tak jelas

"Kenapa hanya kau yang memaksaku seperti itu?!" Bentak Ciel tak tahan. Membuat Sebastian bingung dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya. Dan Ciel pun akhirnya berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sebastian.

"Tolong...ikutlah Ciel..." Pinta Sebastian lagi. Tak satupun kata-kata bujukan untuk ikut terlintas di kepalanya. Membuat Ciel menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Sebastian yang sedang meminta belas kasihan kepadanya. Baru saja Ciel hendak berbicara, Alois memotongnya cepat.

"Ikutlah Ciel...kumohon..."

"Ya...ikutlah..."

"Ciel...ikut ya?"

"Ikut saja"

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami...bocah"

Ciel melihat satu persatu teman-temannya yang sahut-menyahut untuk merubah keputusannya. Bahkan Grell saja memintanya untuk ikut. Padahal pemuda banci itu, terlihat sedikit tak suka padanya sejak pertama bertemu.

"Kalau kau tak ikut, kami tak jadi ikut!"

Teriakan dari Ronald membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mana bisa begitu! Ia kan bukan penentu!

"Tidak...kalian harus tetap pergi!Tanpa aku!" Protes Ciel marah

"TIDAK MAU" Jawab anak-anak kost-nya serempak. Membuat Ciel makin geram pada mereka semua

"Pokoknya kalian tetap pergi! Aku tak mau tahu hal itu!" Bentak Ciel sambil berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar. Sebenarnya ia senang sih, teman-temannya sangat perhatian padanya dan ingin ia ikut. Ya...ia sangat senang dengan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, selain senang...ia juga merasa gengsi untuk mengubah keputusannya yang tadi mati-matian dipertahankannya! Hah...Ia ingin segera tidur saat ini! Ciel yakin, anak-anak kost-nya itu pasti tetap pergi tanpa dirinya!

*.*

.

.

Terang dari cahaya pagi membuat Ciel terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tidur karena pasti saat ini rumah sudah sepi. Dikarenakan pemuda-pemuda di kost-nya pasti telah berangkat ke rumah Ronald yang berada di St Ives. Tapi karena ia merasa hari sudah beranjak pagi, mungkin ia harus bangun saat ini juga.

Ciel mengucek matanya berulang kali. Meminta kelopak matanya agar cepat terbuka meskipun ia malas untuk beraktivitas. Yah...siapa saja di hari sedingin ini pasti masih ingin tidur di ranjang yang hangat dan empuk bukan? Akhirnya bola mata lautnya terlihat diantara celah-celah bulu matanya yang panjang. Pandangannya masih kabur.

Tapi kenapa samar-samar ia melihat warna kuning ya?

"Pagi Ciel..."

"Pagi, Alois..." Ciel menjawabnya dengan setengah tak sadar. Dilihatnya Alois yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sekarang matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Tentu saja dengan usaha yang berat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Jalanan?

Dan...ah...rupanya ada suara mesin juga ya...

Oh...rupanya Ciel sedang mencerna keadaan saat ini...

Kedua mata Ciel terbelalak lebar setelah sadar ia tak berada dalam ranjang empuknya

"Selamat merayakan Natal dengan kami Ciel..." Teman-temannya yang duduk di kursi depan berkata dengan serempak sambil nyengir

...

...

...

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKUUU!"

Semuanya pun tuli seketika setelah mendengar teriakan Ciel. Bahkan pak sopir saja hampir menabrak mobil didepannya...

.

.

TBC

*_Inhaler_ merupakan obat semprot pereda sesak napas yang digunakan oleh penderita asma. Rata-rata penderita asma mempunyai obat ini dan membawanya setiap saat.

_*Liel dan Sebstiano = _saya sengaja mengganti nama asli mereka. Karena kalau tetap memakai Ciel dan Sebastian rasanya aneh

Yah...akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini...

_P.S._ :

_Dan mungkin, untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya nggak bisa jamin kalau bisa update cepat. Soalnya, saya benar-benar banyak tugas sekolah. Dan juga ditambah dengan ulangan harian di sekolah._

_Dan UAS juga akan datang...makanya, saya tak bisa jamin untuk apdet cepat._

_Baiklah...ini dia balesan review :_

**Guest 1** : terimakasih telah mereview :) Penasaran? ikuti aja terus ya hehee

**uzomby17** : Sugoi? Ara...arigatou gozaimasu...ini saya sudah apdet...maaf atas keterlambatannya ya

**NHL-chan **: emm...jujur sy jg enggak begitu tahu knp sy bisa bikin chapter yang panjang. Mungkin sy lebih menekankan pendeskripsiannya. Terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya. Dan terima kasih jg untuk reviewnya :)

**Nada-chan 'U'Laurant** : Terima kasih telah mereview kembali ^^. Emm...untuk chapter ini wordsnya saya kurangi. Tak apa kan? Yosh...terima kasih sdh review ^^v

**Kitsune Syhufellrs** : Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang sangat sangat terlambat ini...Yah...sudah puaskah rasa penasaran anda di chapter ini? Terimakasih telah mereview :)

**Baby kyu** : Terimakasih telah mereview :) dan juga maaf atas keterlambatannya ya...oh ya...chapter ini wordsnya saya kurangi. Maaf ya...

: Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Ini saya sdh apdet. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

**KuinPhantomhive** : Ini saya sudah apdet. Tapi maaf kalau sangat amat terlambat. Terima kasih reviewnya :)

**Black-White-Smile. 564 **: Pen-name anda ganti lagi ya? Saya suka hehee... Untuk HUTnya Ciel, memang sengaja saya begitukan, kaena mungkin bakal ada kejutan di chapter mendatang. Oh ya...maksud kamu yang minta tetek bengeknya Oxford itu mengenai apa? Sejarah? Sistem kurikulumnya atau tempatnya? Terima kasih telah mereview ya!

**It's a Secret** : Yap...tebakanmu benar! Terima kasih telah mereview!

**NaChi Narin Chinen** : Keren? Terima kasih...salam kenal juga ya...dan terima kasih telah mereview!

**AraAra Siluman Katak** : Maaf, saya sangat terlambat untuk apdet...but terima kasih sdh review!

**Queen The Reaper** : Maaf...saya bukannya apdet kilat malah apdet sangat terlambat...terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya!

**Earl grey** : Amin...hehee Terima kasih reviewnya ya

**voly ichi yama** : Nunggu cerita saya? Wah...terima kasih banyak! Dan juga makasih untuk reviewnya ya

**Miki** : Selamat datang di fandom Kuroshitsuji...semoga anda betah disini...Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya...

**hana-1emptyflower** : Iya...Ciel sdh ketahuan...makasih banyak sdh review lagi! :)

**Kuro666** : Haha...Ciel ketahuan kok...salam kenal juga ya...Terima kasih sdh review!

**chockypocky** : Ketahuan kok...terima kasih sdh review!

**MJ** : Ciel bukan melempar gelasnya, tapi menjatuhkannya...makasih sdh review!

**Guest 2** : Penasaran? Apakah rasa penasaran sdh terkuak di chapter ini? Makasih sdh review!

**Selrine Chii** : IFA? Saya tak yakin akan menang...karena kemampuan menulis saya msh kurang. Banyak author-author lain yang jauh lebih hebat daripada saya. but, makasih atas pemberitahuannya :)

**kekehiruma** : geregetan? Haha...terima kasih udah review ya!

**Lovely win** : Kisah cinta mereka? Tunggu aja chapter mendatang...terima kasih sdh review ya!

**Ochiru P Namikaze** : penasaran sama Ciel? ikuti terus lanjutannya ya...terima kasih sdh review!

**scarlet Z** : penasaran? ikuti terus ceritanya yah... terima kasih udh review!

_**Special Thanks to :**_

**Guest 1, uzomby17, NHL-chan, Nada-chan 'U'Laurant, Kitsune Syhufellrs, Baby kyu, , KuinPhantomhive, Black-White-Smile. 564, It's a Secret, NaChi Narin Chinen,**

** AraAra Siluman Katak, Queen The Reaper, Earl grey, voly ichi yama, Miki, hana-1emptyflower, Kuro666, chockypocky, MJ, Guest 2, Selrine Chii, kekehiruma, Lovely win,**

** Ochiru P Namikaze, scarlet Z**

**And You!**

Akhir kata,** REVIEW PLEASE! **

Review anda sangat menyemangatkan saya!

**.**

**.**

**RF**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Pagi Ciel..."_

"_Pagi, Alois..." Ciel menjawabnya dengan setengah tak sadar. Dilihatnya Alois yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sekarang matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Tentu saja dengan usaha yang berat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. _

_Jalanan? _

_Dan...ah...rupanya ada suara mesin juga ya..._

_Oh...rupanya Ciel sedang mencerna keadaan saat ini..._

_Kedua mata Ciel terbelalak lebar setelah sadar ia tak berada dalam ranjang empuknya_

"_Selamat merayakan Natal dengan kami Ciel..." Teman-temannya yang duduk di kursi depan berkata dengan serempak sambil nyengir_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKUUU!"_

_Semuanya pun tuli seketika setelah mendengar teriakan Ciel. Bahkan pak sopir saja hampir menabrak mobil didepannya..._

.

.

*.*

**KIMI TO BOKU! YOU AND ME!**

.

Chapter 6

.

**Kuroshitsuji****© Yana Toboso's**

**.**

**.**

**SebastanXCiel**

**.**

**Enjoy read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.***

"Yah...maafkan kami deh, Ciel..."

"Kami tak bisa membiarkan kau tak ikut"

"Ya...ayolah Ciel...nikmati saja semua ini"

Ciel menghiraukan ucapan teman-temannya. Ia membuang muka ke arah jendela di sampingnya dengan tatapan malas. Mata birunya memandang bosan ke arah pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Langit di luar tampak mendung dan salju masih saja turun untuk membuat Inggris menjadi putih. Huh...kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Kenapa anak-anak di kostnya ini ngotot kalau ia harus ikut? Hah...dan juga, bagaimana ia dipindah dari kasur di kamarnya ke kursi mobil yang empuk sekarang ini? Hah...benar juga. Kalau Ciel sudah tidur, ia sudah seperti beruang kutub yang hibernasi. Sama sekali tak sadar kalau ada yang memindahnya!

"Yah...ini adalah usulan dari Madam Red kok...Bukan seratus persen ulah kami" Terang Alan sambil tertawa miring. Merasa tak enak karena ulah teman-temannya yang sinting

_Madam Red?!_

Sialan...ternyata bibinya sendiri yang menjerumuskannya di dalam mobil besar ini! Ciel tiba-tiba murka!

Hah...kalau begini sih...mau tak mau Ciel harus bersama-sama teman-temannya dalam satu minggu yang akan datang mungkin?

_Satu minggu?!_

_Lama sekali!_

"Yah...habisnya kami benar-benar ingin merayakan natal denganmu sih..." Terang Alois tersenyum maklum sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan dada. Diiringi anggukan teman-temannya. Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang nyengir tanpa dosa dengan pandangan heran. Hah...memang ia ini apa? Sampai sebegininya mereka peduli? Entahlah...seingatnya baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperhatian ini oleh orang lain selain keluarganya.

"_Doushita no, Ciel_?" Tanpa sadar Alois berkata bahasa Jepang sambil melihat Ciel yang pandangannya menjadi kosong. Seperti melamun?Entahlah, Alois tak bisa memastikannya.

"Ah...tidak kok...hanya saja...aku tak menyangka kalau aku jadi ikut dengan kalian" Lirih Ciel dengan perasaan senang dan juga sedikit sesak. Entah bagaimana kedua perasaan yang bertolak belakang itu menghampiri dirinya. Untung saja asmanya tak kumat lagi ketika merasakan sesak di lubuk hatinya. Tapi, perasaan sesak ini berbeda dibanding perasaan sesak yang sering ia rasakan sebelumnya. Entahlah, ia tak bisa menyiratkan bagaimana perasaan sesak namun aneh ini terjadi di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak semua hal terjadi sesuai perkiraan kita" Sebastian berucap sembari menatap tajam Ciel. Tapi bukan tajam menusuk, melainkan tajam seperti dirinya mencoba memperlihatkan keseriusan akan kata-katanya. "Seperti keadaanmu saat ini." Lanjutnya menghela napas—pendek sembari memalingkan mukanya ke arah depan.

"Yap...itu benar! Mau tak mau—" Ucapan Alois menggantung dan kemudian ia merangkul Ciel yang disebelahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tanpa merasa sungkan sedikitpun. Kenapa? Karena bagi Alois Ciel adalah teman? Bukan, itu terlalu dangkal. Sahabat? Mungkin sih...Alois menganggap Ciel sahabatnya—meski baru beberapa minggu bertemu—tapi, mungkin saja Ciel masih belum menganggapnya sahabat bukan? Makanya, dikatakan sahabat juga tak sepenuhnya benar. Ah...ia tahu! Bukan teman ataupun sahabat yang menjadi status hubungan mereka saat ini. Melainkan,

Ikatan

Ya...hanya kata itu yang sangat pas!

"Kau pun harus mengikuti alur kegiatan bersama kami" Lanjutnya ceria—seceria hati dan pikirannya yang berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Ciel

Ciel tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Ia hanya hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah yang seakan-akan ia terlihat tak terima dengan keputusan teman-temannya yang ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela kaca mobil di samping kirinya ketika teman-temannya yang lain mulai berceloteh ria kembali. Sepertinya hawa di luar sangat dingin. Pikirnya yang menurutnya tak penting. Yah...itu memang benar sih...Bahkan saking dinginnya kaca mobilnya saja sampai beruap seperti ini. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Ciel terangkat. Lalu telunjuknya mulai menyentuh dan menggoreskan goresan-goresan tak beraturan pada dinding berembun pada permukaan kaca tersebut. Menimbulkan perbedaan warna pada daerah yang telah disentuh Ciel dan yang belum disentuhnya. Yah...biasanya kebanyakan orang menuliskan suatu kalimat kalau sudah bertemu dengan kaca berembun seperti ini. Tapi entah mengapa sejak tadi Ciel hanya membuat lingkaran-lingkaran tak beraturan sehingga menjadi ruwet.

Ciel menghela napas—pasrah dengan keadaan. Yah...mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tak mau, ia harus duduk diam di mobil ini sampai tujuannya tiba. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin meminta turun dari mobil dengan alasan ia tak mau ikut merayakan Natal kan? Memang ia mau seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu harus apa setelah diturunkan?

Ha—ah...Selain itu, kali ini ia juga tak mau egois

Dipalingkannya mukanya menghadap ke depan. Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang sedang berceloteh ria (entah tentang apa) dengan pandangan datar. Tanpa menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun. Mulutnya tertutup, meskipun tak rapat. Sedangkan matanya terarah sayu namun sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebosanan.

Mulut Ronald yang sangat lebar ketika meneriaki Eric sementara Eric yang juga membalas teriakan Ronald, Alois yang tertawa-tertawa sendiri di sampingnya sambil membaca komik, Sebastian yang berebutan snack dengan Claude yang tak mau berbagi, Grell yang sibuk berdandan dan langsung tersulut emosi ketika bedaknya tak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Eric,

Melihat teman-temannya yang ramai saat ini...

Cukup untuk membuat Ciel berpikir untuk menghargai usaha teman-temannya

Dengan ikut merayakan Natal

.

.

*.*

Siang yang begitu dingin. Bahkan jika kita tak tahu kalau saat ini masih pukul dua siang, orang-orang pasti akan menganggap kalau ini sudahlah sore karena tak ada satu pun titik cahaya matahari di kota ini. Yang terlihat hanyalah gumpalan-gumpalan awan mendung yang bergerak dengan lambat karena angin tak berhembus kencang. Namun, tampaknya awan-awan itu sudah lelah untuk menurunkan butiran-butiran es yang sangat disukai oleh Ciel. Hingga yang saat ini terlihat di matanya hanyalah tanah, jalan maupun rumah-rumah tengah terselimuti oleh gumpalan salju.

"Hah...akhirnya selesai juga..." Lega Alois yang duduk disampingnya—menikmati pemandangan rumah-rumah di bawahnya lewat beranda di lantai tiga rumah Ronald.

"Huh...kau terlalu membawa banyak barang" Sindir Ciel—tak melihat ke arah Alois

"Hehehe...Yah...komikku memakan banyak tempat sih" Alois hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, rumah Ronald besar sekali ya..." Tuturnya sambil melihat-lihat langit-langit pada ruangan yang saat ini ditempatinya.

"Tapi, kuperhatikan kok tak ada orang tuanya?" Tanya Ciel bingung

"Emm...yah, aku juga tak tahu sih..." Jawab Alois yang sudah diduga oleh Ciel

...

...

...

Hening

...

Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali antar Ciel dan Alois. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati angin yang semilir-milir mengayunkan helaian rambut mereka. Alois memejamkan kedua matanya. Hendak mencoba lebih menikmati angin yang saat ini berhembus pelan. Sedangkan Ciel lebih suka membuka matanya ketika merasakan angin dingin yang perlahan menerpanya.

"Hei...makan siang sudah jadi lho...ayo turun"

Suara dari Claude membuyarkan kenikmatan mereka dalam merasakan angin. Dilihatnya Claude yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang menjadi jatah kamarnya di rumah Ronald. Wah...kebetulan sekali. Ciel dan Alois sudah mulai keroncongan perutnya karena perjalanan dari Oxford ke St Ives memakan waktu beberapa jam. Hingga pantat mereka juga agak sedikit kaku. Dengan semangat, Ciel dan Alois mengikuti Claude yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

*.*

Pantai

Baru kedua kali ini Ciel berkunjung ke pantai. Ya...setelah makan siang yang dimasakkan Sebastian tadi, Ciel dkk memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai. Dan yang saat ini dilihat mereka bukan pantai biasa.

Tentu saja!

Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat pantai yang seperti ini. Semua pasir putih dari pantai ini digantikan dengan salju. Dan juga airnya tidak berwarna biru bening seperti pada saat musim panas berlangsung. Sekarang ini, warna airnya biru kelam karena sama sekali tak ada cahaya matahari yang menyinari. Membuat pantai ini terlihat dalam kedalamannya karena berwarna biru kelam. Seperti samudra atlantik. Mengingatkan Sebastian pada bola mata Ciel yang berwarna persis seperti air di pantai ini. Mereka tak berani bermain air bahkan menyentuh air itu walaupun sekarang mereka berada di pantai. Terlihat dari luar saja, pasti suhu air itu sangatlah rendah. Makanya sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk-duduk di luar cafe yang terletak di pinggir pantai ini. Ditemani dengan secangkir kopi dan beberapa dari mereka yang memesan susu coklat panas.

Ciel menyeruput susu coklatnya dengan _khidmad_. Dilihatnya pengunjung cafe ini yang lumayan banyak. Dan rata-rata mereka semua memesan kopi hangat sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai ini. Pantas saja tak ada satu pun orang yang bermain air di pantai. Mereka semua tengah berdiam di cafe-cafe yang terletak di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan. Hah...tetapi gila juga mungkin, kalau melihat ada orang yang bermain air pada musim ...padahal Ciel ingin!

Alois membenarkan letak syalnya. Hawa di pantai ini memang benar-benar dingin. Dan Alois yakin kalau mug susu coklat yang saat ini tengah digenggamnya perlahan akan kehilangan kehangatannya kalau ia tak segera menghabiskannya. Dilihatnya Ciel yang tampak santai-santai sambil memandang ke arah ombak-ombak yang bergulung-gulung kecil. Alois heran, apakah Ciel tak kedinginan tidak memakai syal di lehernya? Padahal semua anak kostnya memakainya. Yah...pemuda atau bocah berambut pirang ini sudah menanyakan perihal itu tadi pada saat masih di rumah Ronald. Tapi jawaban yang didapatkannya membuatnya heran. Ciel bilang kalau ia tak memakai syal karena tak punya. Lalu, Ronald meminjamkan salah satu syal miliknya kepada Ciel. Dan apa yang Alois dapat? Ciel menolak pinjaman dari Ronald karena alasannya malah ia ingin kedinginan. Ha—ah...sepertinya Ciel menyukai musim dingin. Pikir Alois menebak.

"Ayo..." Suara ajakan Ronald membuyarkan lamunan Alois.

"Ayo kemana?" Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang sudah beranjak dari kursi mereka—entah mau kemana. Bahkan Ciel juga

"Ke sana" Tunjuk Ronald ke arah pantai di seberang

"Ha?" Pekik Alois tak pecaya. Ia berpikir kalau saat ini teman-temannya sedang kerasukan _kappa_(Salah satu makhluk astral di Jepang yang sering berdiam di air)

"Sudahlah, ayo..." Eric menyeret lengan Alois yang saat ini mulai percaya kalau teman-temannya ini sedang kesurupan _kappa_! Astaga!

.

.

.

"Hah...segar!" Teriak Ciel yang suaranya langsung teredam oleh suara-suara ombak. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara di pantai. Yah...aroma seperti es lebih dominan memasuki indra penciumannya dari pada aroma pantai. Yah...namun Ciel menghiraukan hal itu. Saat ini, ia menerima apa adanya saja. Ombak yang tenang pun mencoba menggapai kaki Ciel yang terbalut sepatu kets berwarna coklat. Lalu Ciel pun yang ingin merasakan air di pantai ini mencoba lebih mendekati gulungan-gulungan ombak yang sejak tadi tak bisa menggapai kakinya. Tentu saja, ia melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Dan Ciel merasakan seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan rendah ketika air pantai ini membasahi kedua kakinya yang telanjang. Yah...walaupun kakinya yang tenggelam oleh ombak hanya sebatas mata kakinya, Ciel sudah cukup puas. Cukup…

SPLASH

"Ah!" Ciel memekik kaget. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar setelah merasakan sebuah rangsangan yang diterima oleh kulitnya. Serentak ia langsung bergidik kedinginan. Gila! Airnya dingin sekali! Ia melirik tajam pada Sebastian yang saat ini tengah menyibak-nyibak air dan menyiramnya kepada Ronald—pura-pura tanpa dosa kepada Ciel rupanya.

"Sebastian!" Teriak Ciel sebal sambil membalas perlakuan pemuda berambut raven tadi. Karena Sebastian yang masih sibuk menyerang teman-temannya yang lain, cipratan air dari Ciel terkena telak pada bagian belakang jaket yang dikenakan Sebastian. Tak lupa senyum kemenangan pun terulas pada kedua belah bibir Ciel. Dan senyumnya pun semakin melebar ketika Sebastian bergidik kedinginan. Spontan, Sebastian membalikkan badannya dan hendak melihat siapa pelaku di balik baju basahnya.

Dan?

Kedua ruby Sebastian pun memandang datar pada Ciel yang saat ini memandangnya dengan pandangan 'aku menang'. Ia pun melempar air kepada Ciel yang telah membuat bajunya basah. "Apa maksudmu Ciel?" Ujarnya menatap bingung pada Ciel yang menghindari cipratan darinya. Tapi tetap saja baju Ciel terkena sedikit air.

"Apa? Jangan berlagak tak tahu! Kau kan yang menyiram air kepadaku tadi" Protes Ciel yang mulai membalas cipratan air dari Sebastian

"Ha? Kapan?" Sebastian diam tak membalas cipratan Ciel. Ia benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"Sudahlah...akui saja" Ciel menyisir poninya kebelakang menggunakan celah-celah pada jari tangannya. Baginya saat ini Sebastian sedang berlagak akting.

"Bukannya kau yang menyiramku duluan?"

"Ha? Enak saja! Kau tadi yang—"

"_So—sorry_ tadi itu aku" Sebastian dan Ciel menoleh ke arah Claude yang nyengir bersalah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia sengaja memotong perkataan Ciel karena merasakan pertengkaran akibat salah paham dari Ciel dan Sebastian semakin memanas.

"Yah...maaf deh, Ciel...tadi rencanaku aku mau menyiramnya ke Sebastian, tapi karena kau berada di dekatnya...yah...kau jadi yang kena deh..." Claude tertawa garing

SPLASH!

"Aaa..." Claude membungkam mulutnya melihat bajunya basah karena ulah Sebastian dan Ciel

"Rasakan itu" Seru Sebastian dan Ciel bebarengan—sebal karena baju mereka jadi basah dibeberapa bagian karena kesalahpahaman semata.

"Jangan senang dulu Sebs!" Ronald menyipratkan air ke arah Sebastian—hendak membalas dendam kepada perlakuan Sebastian tadi. Dengan volume air yang lebih besar. Alhasil, karena posisi Sebastian dan Ciel berdekatan, secara otomatis cipratan dari Ronald mengenai Ciel juga. Namun Sebastian-lah yang dominan terkena cipratan itu—karena Ronald memang menargetkannya pada si raven.

"Ron! Aku tadi tak sebanyak itu!" Geram Sebastian, merasa balasan Ronald tak adil. Dan juga kini ia merasa kedinginan. Ia mulai membalas serangan Ronald dan begitu pula Ronald yang juga kembali membalas Sebastian.

Ciel yang masih merasa kesal dengan Claude mulai menyiram air di bawahnya ke arah pemuda bermata emas itu. Dan kena telak! Sekarang baju Claude lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Claude yang mulai tak terima dengan perlakuan Ciel mulai membalasnya. Kini peperangan antara empat kubu telah dimulai.

Ciprat—Balas—Ciprat—Balas

Ciel tak peduli kalau ia seperti orang gila yang bermain air pada musim ini!

Bahkan sekarang Ciel mulai menyerang Ronald yang tak sengaja mengenai Ciel. Sebastian dan Claude juga mulai menyiramkan air di bawah mereka tak tentu arah. Mereka mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Tak peduli dengan sasaran pertama mereka. Saat ini, semua adalah musuh!

Sejenak Sebastian diam melihat Eric yang berdiri di belakang Ronald. Ia heran dengan tingkah Eric yang mengambil air dengan tempurung buah kelapa—yang entah dimana ia menemukannya. Namun, ketika ia mulai menyadari maksud dari gelagat Eric ia mencoba untuk menghindar dari dekat Ronald.

"MATI KAU RON!" Seru Eric yang baru nongol. Ia menyiramkan air di dalam tempurung itu dengan cepat ke arah Ronald

Sebenarnya, Sebastian mempunyai reflek yang bagus untuk menghindari serangan Eric. Namun karena kendala air yang menenggelamkan seperempat kakinya membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena gerak cepatnya. Dan juga sepertinya pasir putih yang licin dibawahnya juga membuatnya terpeleset. Alhasil, Sebastian mencoba meraih pegangan apapun agar ia tak terjatuh.

Dan...

BYUR

Ronald yang baru saja terkena serangan dari Eric menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sedangkan Eric bingung. Memang air yang disiramnya ke Ronald begitu banyak ya? Sampai suaranya keras begitu? Sementara pemuda-pemuda lainnya hanya melongo. Pengunjung yang lain juga.

"U—ukh..." Rintih Ciel membuka matanya. Dan yang di dapatinya adalah...

Telinga?

.

.

.

Alois mengedipkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa melongo sekarang. Merasa kasihan terhadap Ciel dan Sebastian yang terendam ke dalam air saat ini. Ya...ia merekam dengan jelas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan kedua bola matanya. Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri diam sambil melihat teman-temannya yang sedang bermain air sih. Waktu Sebastian mencoba menjauh dari Ronald—yang akan disiram air oleh Eric, ia malah terpeleset karena kendala air dan pasir yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena ia bergerak dengan cepat. Sebastian reflek mencari pegangan pada sekitarnya agar ia tak terjatuh ke air. Ya...karena Ciel yang berada di dekatnya, reflek ia memegang kerah baju Ciel yang agak basah. Dan, tentu saja Ciel tak punya persiapan apa-apa. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari Sebastian akhirnya tak kuat menahan beban yang diterimanya.

Dan ia terjatuh bersama Sebastian.

Namun, kemudian Alois menjerit senang dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Sebastian yang merasa Ciel ikut jatuh, reflek ia mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Ciel—bermaksud melindungi. Namun,untung di bawah mereka ada air dan pasir yang empuk. Membuat Sebastian tak merasakan sakit pada punggungnya yang bertabrakan dengan air dan pasir. Hanya saja, tubuh Sebastian dan Ciel terendam oleh air.

"UWAAAA" Jerit Alois yang ternyata seorang Fudanshi. Bagaimana tidak? Fudanshi maupun Fujoshi yang melihat posisi Ciel dan Sebastian sekarang ini pasti menjerit kesenangan! Ehem...Yah...meskipun bukan ciuman melainkan hanya Sebastian yang terbaring sambil memeluk Ciel di atasnya namun, hal itu pasti membuat para Fujodanshi manapun histeris karena nyata plus tepat di depan mata!

"Ciel, kau tak apa?" Tanya Sebastian yang baru sadar akan posisinya dengan Ciel. Suhu dari air pantai yang membasahinya dihiraukannya. Ah tidak, bukannya ia menghiraukan dinginnya air ini, tapi...ada sesuatu yang membuat Sebastian tak merasakan kedinginan walaupun baju, jaket dan celana _jeans_nya basah pada bagian belakang.

_Sesuatu?_

_Apa?_

_Hmm...Aroma tubuh Ciel seperti—_

_Lavender_

Batin Sebastian, gila. Ia menikmati aroma tubuh Ciel yang memanjakan indra penciumannya. Ia tetap saja memeluk Ciel yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Bahkan Ciel juga tak berkutik sama sekali. Mungkin, ia masih terlalu syok akan posisinya dengan Sebastian? Mungkin! Sebastian pun meresapi leher Ciel yang tak terbalut oleh syal. Namun, ia hanya meresapinya perlahan dan tak berlebihan seperti om-om hidung belang yang mesum. Sehingga Ciel tak menyadarinya. Ah...aroma lavender yang sangat eksotis. Meskipun Sebastian berulang kali pernah mencium aroma lavender dari pengharum ruangannya, namun...aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Ciel berbeda. Ini lebih menenangkan.

Oh tahukah kau Sebastian, perilakumu saat ini tak jauh beda dengan om-om hidung belang mesum!

"Se—sebastian?" Ciel memanggil Sebastian pelan. Ia menoleh pelan dan perlahan ke wajah Sebastian yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Dan juga, karena merasakan panggilan Ciel, Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel.

Dan?

…

Dekat

Mereka saling bertatapan ketika keduanya bertatap muka pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung Ciel nyaris menyentuh hidung Sebastian.

Nyaris!

_Saphire_ bertemu _Ruby_

Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama mengagumi bola mata yang ada di hadapan mata mereka. Tak disangka oleh Ciel, ternyata bola mata _ruby_ milik Sebastian benar-benar merah. Ya...merah seperti merah hati. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya pada bola mata jernih Sebastian. Tak disangkanya, _ruby_ Sebastian begitu...begitu indah. Yah...baru pertama kali ini sih, ia benar-benar tenggelam oleh iris mata _ruby_ milik Sebastian. Ia bahkan tak pernah sebegitunya melihat dalam-dalam pada kedua _ruby_ milik bibinya sendiri—yang berwarna sama dengan si raven.

Dan sementara Sebastian, ia merasa mulai terjatuh ke dalam samudera yang dimiliki oleh mata kiri Ciel. Warna biru ini—begitu dalam. Seperti samudera yang tak memiliki dasar. Begitu dalam dan...kelam. Ya...kelam. Entah mengapa ada sorot kelam dalam bola mata Ciel yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Ah...ia ingat! Sorot mata ini juga yang diperlihatkan oleh Ciel pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ciel?" Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sebastian jadi gugup. Ia membangkitkan tubuh Ciel dengan perlahan dan mendudukkannya. Sedangkan Ciel hanya menurut.

"Maaf Ciel...aku tak sengaja menarikmu" Ucap Sebastian cepat. Hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas di benaknya barusan

"Tak apa" Lirih Ciel membuat kedua bola mata Sebastian melebar

Ci—Ciel tersipu?

Apa yang dilihat Sebastian tak salah bukan?

"A—ayo, baju kita sudah basah" Ajak Ciel sambil bangkit dengan cepat. Sial! Rupanya ia baru sadar kalau ia tersipu saat ini dan juga brr...lama-lama ia kedinginan juga.

Sebastian beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia benar-benar tak salah lihat kan? Tadi, kedua lesung pipi Ciel ada semburat pinknya. Tapi, apa itu memang benar? Ciel yang cuek, galak, pemarah masa' tersipu? Sebastian berdebat dengan pikirannya.

"Dasar...masih sempat-sempatnya bermesraan...ayo kita juga Alan" Eric iri kepada Sebastian dan Ciel. Lantas, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar ke arah Alan yang _sweetdrop_ saat ini.

"Ha—ah...kita sudah basah..." Keluh Ronald—yang baru menyadari tingkahnya.

"Ya" Tanggap Sebastian pendek. Ia mulai mendekat ke arah teman-temannya berkumpul

"Kalau kau sih sudah benar-benar basah" Tutur Alan sambil tersenyum miring

"Ha! Kenapa kalian berempat tak ikut ha?" Tunjuk Ronald kepada Alois, Grell, Will dan Alan yang bajunya kering

"Aku tak mau kedinginan" Ucap Alois yang sibuk memperhatikan Ciel dan Sebastian

"Bedakku nanti luntur!" Tanggap Grell galak

"Yah...aku sama seperti Alois" Balas Alan. Sedangkan Will hanya memalingkan wajah

"Ada apa Will? Kau kecewa karena tak ada wanita yang pakai bikini di pantai ini?" Goda Ronald sambil menyenggol sikut Will. Tak lupa senyuman usil terulas pada bibirnya. Lalu Eric pun mulai menambahi ucapan Ronald barusan

"Ah...kasihan sekaliiii...huh...aku tahu perasaanmu kok. Sayang sekali ya tak melihat hal itu kalau di pan—"

Alan menghela napas—kasihan

"U—ukh le—lepas" Rintih Ronald yang meminta Will untuk melepaskan telapak tangannya yang mencekik lehernya—erat. Sementara Eric tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Cekikan dari Will untuk mereka berdua terlalu kuat!

"Kalian jangan seenaknya menuduhku, dasar penggemar majalah porno!" Desis Will melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Ronald dan Eric—kasar. Tak peduli sampai Ronald dan Eric jatuh dan terbatuk-batuk pada gumpalan salju di tanah.

"Ha—ah...untung aku tak ikut-ikutan" Gumam Claude merasa beruntung

Angin pun berhembus. Menyapu surai rambut pemuda-pemuda ini ke arah belakang. Alois merapatkan jaketnya dan spontan menutup matanya ketika angin kencang itu menghantam tubuhnya.

Dan?

"Hah...dingin sekali..." Perlahan Alois membuka matanya setelah angin berlalu

"Ada apa dengan kaliaann?!" Serunya dengan mata terbelalak ketika matanya melihat tubuh kelima temannya bergetar hebat. Namun yang mengherankan bagi Alois adalah meskipun mereka bergetar hebat, tapi...mereka juga nyengir pula! Seperti mayat hidup nan gila!

"Dingin..." Serentak Sebastian, Ciel, Claude, Ronald dan Eric bergumam pilu. Mereka masing-masing merangkul tubuh mereka yang basah—karena permainan air tadi

Salah sendiri!

"Ha—ah...dasar...ayo pulang, sebelum kalian terkena flu" Alan pasrah dengan kelakuan teman-temannya

.

.

*.*

"Ha—ah...hangat" Ronald tersenyum lebar sambil menikmati kopi buatan Alan. Mereka semua telah kembali ke kediaman Ronald yang lumayan dekat dengan pantai. Yah...untunglah tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terkena flu.

"Lain kali, kalau ke pantai pada musim dingin lagi...bermain-mainlah dengan air sepuasnya lagi ya..." Sindir Alois dengan senyuman usil. Ronald pun membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ah...hei...mungkin ini masih terlalu cepat untuk makan malam, tapi ayo...kuajak ke kedai milik orang tuaku" Ronald dengan cepat menghabiskan kopinya dan beranjak dari sofa empuknya.

"Oh...pantas saja sejak tadi orang tuamu tak kelihatan" Gumam Ciel menyeruput coklat hangatnya

"Rupanya orang tuamu di kedai?" Lanjut Sebastian yang direspon anggukan singkat dari Ronald

"Kedai apa? Ramen-kah?" Tanya Alois dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Emm...yah...nanti lihat saja!" Balas Ronald sambil mengambil jaket di sandaran kursinya

"Wahh~aku jadi tak sabar! _Iku ze minna_!" Alois kegirangan dan berdiri dengan semangat dari duduknya

"Aduh!" Rintih Ciel reflek ketika kaki Alois yang memakai sandal rumah menginjak kakinya yang telanjang

"Eh? Ada apa Ciel?"

"Ukh...kalau berdiri lihat-lihat!" Keluh Ciel sambil menjitak kepala Alois

"Yah...maaf deh" Alois nyengir lima jari sambil memegang kepalanya

Dan...anak-anak kost itu pun mulai berangkat menuju kedai Ronald

.

.

*.*

"Kedai ini..." Ucap Alois menganga. Ia mencoba untuk menahan mulutnya agar tak membuka lebih lebar lagi.

"Ya...ah...ayo kita masuk dari samping saja" Ronald berjalan santai—hendak menjadi penunjuk arah untuk teman-temannya yang masih diam di tempat

"Tu—tunggu...katamu kita ke kedai?" Eric menyentuh bahu kiri Ronald dan membalikkan badan pemuda berambut blonde ini

"Ha—ah...sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku, waktu makan malam masih agak lama. Kita menunggu saja di rumah orang tuaku" Ronald melepaskan tangan Eric dari bahunya dan mulai menggiring teman-temannya—dengan mendorong kecil punggung mereka. Entah apa yang membuat teman-temannya sejak tadi diam di tempat.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Seru Ciel mengepalkan tangannya

"INI RESTORAN BINTANG LIMA! BUKAN KEDAI MAKAN ROONN!" Teman-temannya berseru serempak sambil mendorong tubuh Ronald ke depan

"Huh...dasar" Will membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tak melorot. Yah...ia kebiasaan selalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya sih...walaupun kacamatanya itu tak melorot sekalipun. Dan tentu saja ia tak ikut-ikutan berteriak heboh seperti teman-temannya barusan. Memalukan! Masa' teman-temannya ini lupa daratan apa? Berteriak di parkiran restoran orang tua Ronald dengan tampang terkejut. Sampai-sampai ada pengunjung yang tersedak makanannya. Ha—ah benar-benar deh...

.

.

.

"Kalian tunggulah disini. Kalian boleh lihat TV atau membaca buku. Aku mau bilang sama Ibuku dulu" Ronald pamit sambil menutup pintu ruangan—tempat Sebastian dkk saat ini hanya duduk di sofa. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang santai milik kediaman orang tua Ronald. Pantas saja, mereka tak melihat orang tua Ronald sepintas pun waktu di kediaman Ronald—tempat mereka menginap dan menaruh barang-barang mereka saat di St Ives. Ternyata di kota ini keluarga Ronald mempunyai dua rumah besar. Dan yang saat ini ditempati Sebastian dkk adalah rumah utama. Rumah yang mereka pakai menginap di kota ini adalah rumah Ronald yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua bocah playboy itu sendiri. Dan juga rumah utama ini lebih besar daripada rumah Ronald. Padahal rumah Ronald yang menjadi penginapan mereka saja sudah termasuk besar!

Anak orang kaya!

Terlebih lagi, ternyata kedua orang tua Ronald adalah pemilik restoran bintang lima yangcukup terkenal di Inggris. Lucida Restaurant namanya. Setahu Sebastian, Lucida memiliki beberapa cabang di Inggris. Namun, menurut rumor di Oxford akan didirikan cabangnya juga. Masih rumor sih...

Benar-benar di masa naik daun

Tapi! Apa mata Ronald rabun? Restoran bintang lima seperti ini katanya kedai? Hah? Jauh—banget! Yah...mata Ronald memang rabun sih, makanya ia pakai kacamata. Tapi! Masa' rabunnya parah banget. Sampai bedain kedai sama restoran apik saja tidak bisa?!

Sebastian menghela napas—kesal. Tak disangkanya juga, ia bertemu dan berteman akrab dengan anak-anak kostnya yang punya sifat langka! Kalau langka biasa sih tak apa. Tapi yang satu ini langkanya luar biasa! Sampai-sampai restoran dibilang kedai! Ampun deh...

"Wooaa...ada manga!" Teriakan Alois membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya. Bocah atau pemuda pirang itu langsung membawa banyak bacaan komik di tangannya dan mulai membacanya di kursi terdekat. Kenapa juga di ruang baca seperti ini ada komik? Memang salah satu keluarga Ronald ada yang _otaku_ seperti Alois? Setahu Sebastian Ronald itu mulai suka manga sejak Alois meminjaminya.

Ciel beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Alois yang sepertinya tak bisa diganggu.

"Itu komik apa?" Tanyanya datar namun terselip sedikit nada penasaran dalam suaranya

"Hunt*r X Hunt*r. Kamu suka manga ya Ciel?" Tanya balik Alois yang menurut Sebastian terlalu antusias

"Yah...begitulah" Jawab Ciel tak jelas menurut Sebastian

"Wahh...ini ini bacalah. _Otaku_ pasti kenal dengan manga ini kan..." Alois memberikan sebagian komik yang dibawanya tadi ke arah Ciel. Padahal kan tadi Ciel tidak memberikan jawaban 'ya'. Atau mungkin saja jawaban Ciel adalah 'tidak'? Kenapa Alois tak memastikannya dahulu? Dasar _otaku_...

Tak disangka Sebastian juga. Ciel menerima komik dari Alois! Berarti jawaban Ciel tadi termasuk 'ya'?

Entahlah!

Sebastian jadi bingung!

.

.

.

"Oi...ayo ikut aku" Ronald menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Dan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah?

Pertengkaran!

Pantas saja sebelum Ronald membuka pintu ia mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang baca. Ternyata teman-temannya saat ini sedang bertengkar? Ah tidak, ternyata ia salah! Bukan cuma bertengkar saja, tapi adu mulut pun menyertai teman-temannya. Ia heran. Kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini? Karena merasa ucapannya dihiraukan oleh teman-temannya, Ronald mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah teman-temannya saat ini.

"Oi...ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanyanya yang kalah keras dibandingkan suara teman-temannya yang beradu argumen.

"Kalau sekali lagi kau bilang Hunter X Hunter itu tak seru, aku tak akan segan-segan merobek mulutmu Claude" Suara nyaring dari Alois meredam suara Ronald. Bocah pirang pucat itu menatap tajam pada Claude yang berada di depannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua tak berada di kursi masing-masing.

"Ya...menurutku ceritanya memang biasa" Ucap Claude pendek namun keras. Meskipun suara baritonnya tak sekeras suara Alois sih...

"Kau jangan sok tahu! Kau saja bukan _otaku_ jadi jangan sembarangan menilai anime!" Balas Alois meninggikan satu oktaf pada suaranya

"Aku memang bukan otaku tapi aku pernah melihat beberapa anime"

"Tidak usah mengaku yang tidak-tidak Claude!"

Ronald memalingkan mukanya ke kiri dari pertengkaran Claude dan Alois. Namun, tak disangkanya juga ia malah melihat pertengkaran dari Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Kau itu kalau tidak bisa menggambar jangan menjelek-jelekkan gambar orang lain!" Ciel berseru kepada Sebastian

"Aku tak menjelekkannya, aku kan hanya berkata kalau penataan sudut pandangnya kurang pas. Nih...lihat" Sebastian mengambil komik dari tangan Ciel dan menunjuk bagian yang dimaksudnya.

"Penataannya memang seperti itu agar membuat suasana di gambar ini semakin dalam. Kau saja yang tak mengerti" Balas Ciel

"Tidak...ini malah membuat suasana yang digambarkan salah. Seharusnya suasananya sedang mencekam. Tapi ini malah memperlihatkan suasana kaget"

"Kau ini banyak omong! Sudahlah kubilang pas ya pas!"

"Tidak...ini kesalahannya ketara sekali"

"Cerewet! Kau yang tak tahu apapun tentang menggambar jangan menilai gambaran komikus profesional"

"Justru seorang komikus yang bisa jadi pro itu karena tanggapan orang yang menilai gambarannya"

Ronald menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Tak ingin melihat lebih jauh pertengkaran SebasCiel di hadapannya.

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau memanas-manasi Alois dia jadi bertengkar dengan Claude kan!"

"Tapi kan bukan hanya aku saja! Tadi Claude kan juga memanas-manasinya. Bahkan lebih parah daripada aku. Aduh...sakit Alan" Eric memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan mulus dari Alan. Tapi...bagi Eric sih itu sama sekali tak mulus! Ya iyalah...masa' dipukul dengan kamus sangat tebal itu dibilang mulus? Yang ada malah kasar! Dan yang membuat Eric heran, sejak kapan Alan memegang dan mengambil kamus itu?

"Tetap saja kau terlibat kan! Lihat, Alois sudah seperti cacing kepanasan!" Alan menjitak Eric lagi

"Hei hei...kalian berisik tahu! Aku jadi tak bisa membaca dengan tenang! Padahal aku susah-susah mencari buku ini!"

"Alah...paling judulnya 'Cara membuat wajah bersinar seperti matahari dalam waktu lima menit' kan?" Sahut Alan dan Eric—geram

"Lho? Kalian kok tahu?" Grell nyengir seperti banci. Bibirnya dimanyunkan sedikit. Matanya ia kedip-kedipkan ke atas—bawah sok imut.

"BANCI" Seru Alan + Eric menahan muntah

"APA KALIAN BILANG?"

.

"Sudah kubilang, suasana yang digambar tidak salah. Ini sudah pas!"

"Tidak...bahkan komikus pro saja bisa juga membuat kesalahan yang besar sekalipun"

"Kau itu tak usah banyak bicara Sebs! Yang penting cerita yang digambarnya menarik!"

"Kalau suasana yang digambarkannya tidak pas, pasti ceritanya semakin—"

"Kau ini lelaki tapi cerewet sekali!"

"Tidak! Kau yang memulainya, Ciel!"

"Diam, atau kugigit mulutmu!" Ciel menghentakkan kaki kanannya

"Silahkan!" Sebastian melipat tangan di depan dada

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hen—

"Eh?" Semuanya memandang heran ke Ciel. Dan Ciel yang merasa dipandangi pun memandangi teman-temannya yang tengah memandangnya pula. Ada apa dengan tatapan mereka? Kok tiba-tiba semuanya jadi diam seperti ini? Aneh

"Ah...tidak-tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku! Tidak-tidak!" Ciel gelapan setelah menyadari ucapannya barusan. Mukanya memerah dan telapak tangannya ia goyang-goyangkan di depan mukanya. Tak ingin membuat teman-temannya salah paham.

"Wuah...benarkah kau akan menggigit Sebastian? Wuaahh..." Jeris Alois—gilanya kumat.

"Uhh...aku kelepasan bicara" Ciel menutup mukanya—mencoba pasrah. Ronald yang tadinya stress melihat teman-temannya bertengkar, kini malah bersiul-siul jahil ke arah Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian entah kenapa malah bengong. Mungkin ia tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tadi mempersilahkan Ciel. Padahal ia juga kelepasan bicara!

Ronald yang merasa menjadi teman yang baik menghentikan siulannya sambil membungkam mulut Alois mulai mengoceh 'seme', 'uke', atau apalah itu. "Ayo ayo...kita makan malam saja" Ucapnya santai sembari mendorong punggung Sebastian dan Ciel agak keras—bermaksud untuk membawa mereka keluar ruangan.

*.*

.

"Sial...aku kenyang sekali..." Claude menepuk-nepuk perutnya—yang menurut Eric seperti Ibu-ibu hamil yang mengelus-elus perut besarnya. Eric pun duduk disebelah Claude yang baru saja menghempaskan dirinya di sofa. Dan itu pun disusul oleh teman-temannya pula.

Ya...mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah orang tua Ronald. Dengan perut kekenyangan dan diberi makan gratis pula! Apalagi makanan yang mereka makan adalah makanan dari restoran bintang lima milik orang tua Ronald. Benar-benar sangat menggiurkan deh. Ibunya Ronald yang menjadi kepala chef disitu benar-benar membuat kesembilan bocah kost ini hampir tak bisa berjalan saking kenyangnya! Hah...tapi, kalau masakannya seenak itu tadi sih, mereka sama sekali tak keberatan. Tentu saja kan!

Dan yang membuat Ronald dkk tertahan di rumah orang tua Ronald adalah mereka sempat tak diizinkan pulang ke rumah Ronald (yang mereka buat menginap di kota ini). Alasannya adalah kedua orang tua Ronald ingin ditemani oleh anak-anak kost ini di rumah mereka. Sebastian dkk sih, setuju saja. Tapi yang tak setuju hanya Ronald! Ya...akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan antara orang tua dan anaknya yang bandel. Ronald yang ngotot tak mau tinggal di rumah utama dan kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan mereka tinggal.

Dan saat itu, perdebatan antara keluarga kecil tadi membuat semuanya menahan tawa. Siapa sangka, Ronald yang di kampusnya terkenal playboy ternyata masih dianggap bocah ingusan dan masih dibawah umur oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja Ronald tak terima dikatai seperti itu. Gengsi mungkin! Akhirnya perdebatan yang bermula dari 'teman-temannya yang disuruh tinggal di rumah utama' menjadi keluar topik kemana-mana. Pantas saja Ronald termasuk tipikal orang yang ramai. Ternyata sifat itu menurun dari kedua orang tuanya. Yah...kalau sifatnya yang playboy sih...entahlah.

"Sial...akhirnya pulang juga" Gumam Ronald yang masih teringat akan perdebatannya dengan orang tuanya.

"Kau ngotot sekali sih..." Grell mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dan duduk dengan kaki menyilang—yang menurut Alois sok anggun

"Habis mau gimana lagi? Mereka itu menganggap kita masih bocah" Ronald menyahut

"Yah...diantara kita memang ada yang masih bocah kok" Eric menyahut—keceplosan dan Ciel langsung memberi aba-aba akan melempar sandalnya ke muka Eric.

"Yah...mungkin mereka kesepian semenjak kau kuliah di Oxford. Kau kan anak satu-satunya Ron" Sebastian berucap paling bijak diantara teman-temannya yang daritadi hanya mengeluh. "oh iya, kau pernah bilang kalau masakan ibumu kalah dengan masakanku kan..." Lanjutnya memandang Ronald tanpa ekspresi

"Iya. Memang kena—"

"Dasar super idiot! Idiot idiot idiot idiot!" Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian mencengkram bahu kanan dan kiri Ronald. Yah...sebenarnya Ronald itu cukup kuat sih...tapi kali ini ia meringis kesakitan. Gila! Tenaga Sebastian sangat kuat sih...

"Sakit Sebs! Kenapa sih..." Rintih Ronald

"Dasar idiot! Aku saja ingin menjadi koki hebat seperti Ibumu! Dia itu panutanku bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkanku hah. ADUH!" Sebastian mempererat cengkramannya

"Sakit BODOH!" Umpat Ronald benar-benar kesakitan

"Sudahlah Sebs, kau ini _gaje_ sekali..." Claude merasa kasihan pada Ronald. Yah...ia pernah dibuat seperti itu oleh Sebastian sih. Berulang kali malah!

"Biarin" Jawab Sebastian pendek

"Dasar, mereka berdua seperti anak kecil saja" Ciel menggumam pelan

"Bukannya malah kau yang masih anak kecil?" Sahut Eric sambil mengeluarkan rokoknya. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun mendapat tamparan sandal dari Ciel. Aduh...tak disangkanya juga. Alas kaki ukuran kecil itu kalau kena muka sakit juga.

"Aku mau tidur, ngantuk!" Grell menguap

"Dasar, banci kaleng tiduran. Masa' jam segini sudah tidur" Sindir Alois mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tutup mulutmu bocah!" Grell berteriak keras—memperlihatkan gigi-gigi lancipnya dan membuat Alois merasa heran setengah mati.

"Oh ya, sejak dulu aku ingin bertanya, kenapa gigimu gingsul seperti itu yah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent_. Membuat Grell ingin memakannya sekarang juga

"Ini bukan gingsul. Tapi RUNCING!" Balasnya tak terima

"Itu malah jadi aneh tau!" Sahut Ciel

"Benar. Seaneh penampilanmu itu" Alois pun tak mau ketinggalan.

"DASAR BOCAH!" Jerit Grell marah—ubun-ubunnya telah berasap. Ia siap untuk memakan Ciel dengan Alois sekarang.

.

Sekarang kita tahu. Walau terkadang kedamaian dan keheningan mendominasi anak-anak kost itu, paling itu cuma bertahan sementara. Karena digantikan oleh pertengkaran-pertengkaran masalah sepele sih...

*.*

.

Sehari berlalu kembali

Cuaca terbilang masih tak tampak setitik pun cahaya matahari. Malah ini bisa dibilang tambah dingin. Entahlah...daridulu kalau sedang musim dingin di Inggris, ia (musim dingin) benar-benar memperlihatkan kekuatan pendinginannya yang hebat. Lihat saja, sekarang ini Alois memakai baju berlapis-lapis dan memakai syal meskipun didalam umah. Yah...ia memang tak suka udara dingin sih. Keadaaannya itu sangat kontras dengan Ciel saat ini. Si bocah kelabu itu malah memakai kaos _T-shirt_ berlengan sampai sikunya. Ditambah dengan celana _jeans_ se-lututnya. Anak ini benar-benar suka dingin!

Hari natal pun akan tiba besok. Namun, saat ini anak-anak kost itu sedang bermain permainan yang berbeda-beda di ruang rekreasi. Ingin tahu? Mari kita ulas setelah ini.

.

_Catur_

Oh tentu saja para _readers_ bisa menebak kan siapa orang yang memainkan permainan asah otak ini

"Hmm...ternyata kau lumayan juga ya Sebastian..."

"Aku tahu kau mengucapkan itu dengan tak tulus. Ya kan, Ciel?"

Yap...orang itu adalah SebasCiel! Yah...yang otaknya paling meyakinkan diantara teman-teman kostnya sih hanya mereka berdua saja. Ups...pengecualian untuk Will ya.

Ciel memandang Sebastian sengit. Namun, Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah mesum, entah iba, entah sedih, entah sayang. Tak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Bahkan Ciel juga tak bisa menebaknya. Ah...sudahlah. Bocah kelabu ini masa' terus-terusan peduli dengan hal itu? Yang terpenting sekarang baginya, ia bisa mengalahkan si raven ini! Dilihatnya Sebastian yang menggerakkan _bishop_nya dengan diagonal ke depan. Entah apa strategi Sebastian. Kali ini, Ciel tak dapat menebaknya. Ah bukan hanya kali ini saja! Bahkan sedari awal Ciel tak bisa menebak strategi yang digunakan oleh Sebastian! Cih...Ciel tak menyangka, ia akan kesulitan seperti ini saat melawan Sebastian.

Sementara Sebastian tersenyum simpul—setelah menggerakkan salah satu bidak caturnya. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ciel saat ini—yang kelihatannya masih berpikir. Namun sayang, tak lama kemudian Ciel memergoki Sebastian yang tengah memandangnya

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Ucap Ciel galak—meskipun tak berteriak. Bocah ini memasang wajah sejudes-judesnya kepada Sebastian yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Membuat Ciel makin kesal dengan senyuman Sebastian yang seperti merendahkannya dan meremehkannya

Aduh Ciel...kau salah tanggap!

Sebastian hanya diam dan memalingkan muka. Yah...ia mengerti kok. Bahwa Ciel memang tak suka dilihat-lihat. Entah sejak kapan Sebastian menemukan sifat Ciel yang satu ini.

.

_PS 3_

"Ah! Sial!" Umpat Ronald yang hampir membanting _stick ps_ yang dipegangnya. Sedangkan Eric tersenyum miring melihat kelakuan temannya ini. Haha Eric mengerti perasaan Ronald saat ini kok. Siapa yang tak kesal coba? Jika tim yang kau mainkan tak berhasil mencetak gol padahal ada kesempatan? Eric juga bingung. Tumben ia bisa mengimbangi permainan Ronald di sebelahnya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Ronald kembali fokus dengan permainan. Ia mengutak-atik sticknya dengan lincah selincah pemain yang saat ini sedang dikendalikannya. Ia yakin, ia bisa membuka peluang untuk memasukkan gol di gawang tim Eric.

"Jangan serius begitu dong, ini kan cuma permainan" Ucap Eric—santai

"Cuma permainan apanya kalau taruhannya majalah kesayanganku hah?" Seru Ronald tepat di wajah Eric.

"Siapa suruh taruhan majalah ha? Kau sendiri yang mengajukan taruhannya kan?" Ucap balik Eric

"Lihat saja kau! Akan kuambil majalah edisi sebelas yang paling kau gemari itu!" Geram Ronald

"Tidak. Akulah yang akan mengambil majalah edisi ke empat yang paling kau sukai itu!"

Yah...mereka pun akhirnya mau tak mau harus menggunakan jari tangan mereka selincah mungkin pada _stick_. Mau bagaimana lagi? Taruhannya saja sangat penting dan berharga—menurut mereka sih.

.

_Kartu_

"Ah~Aku kalah lagi!" Jerit Grell melengking

"_Urusai kono okama!_*" Kali ini Alois (*_Arti : Diamlah dasar banci!)_

"_Shut up gaki_! Kau pasti berbuat curang kan?!" Tuduh Grell seenak perutnya

"Jangan asal tuduh! Memang kau yang tak bisa memainkannya! Sedari tadi kau kan selalu memilih _queen_. Padahal kartu tertinggi adalah _ace_ dan _joker_!" Ceramah Alois

"_Queen_ adalah lambang kecantikan...Seperti aku~" Hentikan Grell, jangan membuat tangan Alois gatal untuk menonjokmu!. Hentikan berkata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu didepan Alois yang masih murni!

Ups...ralat. Alois sudah tercemar virus fudanshi

"Cepat main kembali. Grell acak kartunya"

Baik Grell maupun Alois diam di tempat. Mereka berdua tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan mereka di kala orang ini sudah _bad mood_ seperti sekarang. Mereka berdua tak mau terdapat benjolan besar di kepala mereka dari orang itu kembali. Yah...mungkin dia ingin bermain kembali karena sedari tadi Alois yang menempati urutan pertama. Gengsi dong kalah sama anak kecil!

"Cepat banci"

"I—iya Will!" Ucap Grell kalut. Dengan cepat ia membereskan kartu-kartu yang tercecer dan mulai mengacaknya.

Alois dan Grell tak menyangka juga, kalau Will mau ikut dalam permainan kartu mereka!

.

_Komputer_

"Wah...kau mahir sekali ya, Alan" Puji Claude yang melihat Alan yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik komputer di kediaman Ronald.

"Ah...tidak kok. Ini biasa saja. Lagipula banyak yang lebih mahir dibandingkan aku" Alan tertawa kecil

"Kau itu sudah hacker ahli. Buktinya saja kau dulu bisa mengintip data-data di ruang data kampus sewaktu kita masih mencari identitas Ciel. Enak ya, bisa punya ilmu komputer yang luas seperti kau" Claude berceloteh

"Aku bukan hacker kok"

"Kau itu selalu bilang begitu. Jelas-jelas kau itu hacker kan..."

"Bukan"

"Apa maksudmu? Buktinya saja sudah jelas kan" Entah bagaimana sepertinya Claude mulai ngotot.

"Yah...para hacker itu memang tak pernah berkata kalau sebenarnya dia itu hacker" Sahut Eric yang mendengar pembicaraan dari Claude dan Alan.

"Begitu ya..."

"Ah!" Claude menoleh kepada Alan disampingnya

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Karena tak kunjung dijawab oleh Alan yang terpaku pada layar komputer, akhirnya Claude pun mengikuti arah pandangan Alan.

Sedetik kemudian...

"APA INI!" Seru Claude sangat kaget. Ya...didepannya saat ini terpajang layar monitor yang menunjukkan gambar-gambar tak senonoh. Setahunya tadi Alan tak membuka ini deh...Padahal ia itu mengira Alan cowok alim. Eh…ternyata sama saja.

"Tak kusangka kau juga suka yang beg—"

"Ada gambar, video, animasi bergerak, bahkan file documentnya juga ada!" Alan memotong ucapan Claude. Ia menggerak-gerakkan _scroll mouse_ ke atas—bawah. Claude pun akhirnya sadar, kalau daritadi Alan tak benar-benar memperhatikan file-file dewasa yang terpajang di layar komputer. Lalu?

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Claude kembali bertanya. Kali ini ia juga melirik sedikit ke arah monitor di hadapannya. Yah...sudah terlanjur terlihat, kalau tak diteruskan sayang kan? Rezeki tidak baik kalau dibuang! Batin Claude—sinting.

"Ini isi hape Eric" Balas Alan singkat

"APA?" Tiba-tiba Eric berseru kaget dan berdiri dari duduknya—meninggalkan permainan _winning_nya dengan Ronald setelah mem_pause_-nya. Ia segera menghampiri Alan dan Claude yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Alan! Kau ini semakin canggih saja! Jangan coba-coba mengintip isi hpku! Lagipula sejak kapan kau bisa mengintip data di hp milik orang?" Tanya Eric yang langsung menutup jendela file pada monitor.

"Tadi aku melakukan eksperimen dan ternyata berhasil" Balas Alan cuek

"Uh...kau jangan marah ya. Laki-laki mengoleksi hal-hal seperti ini kan wajar hukumnya. Jadi mengertilah diriku" Ucap Eric sambil memegang bahu Alan—yang menurut Alan terlalu dramatis. Sementara Claude terdiam. Ia seperti sedang menonton drama suami yang kepergok selingkuh oleh istrinya saja saat ini. Bedanya ini suami suami, bukan suami istri!

"AHAHAHA! Rasain kau, Eric!" Ronald tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sedangkan Eric hanya menggeram

"Ah...aku juga baru saja berhasil mengintip data hp milikmu Ron. Bahkan isinya saja lebih banyak dan lebih _hot_ dari hp Eric" Alan berucap dengan ekspresi datar. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresi Ronald yang menatap horror pada pemuda manis ini.

"HA?"

*.*

.

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai!" Seru Ronald semangat dan ditanggapi respon positif dari teman-temannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang kediaman Ronald yang luas. Ini adalah malam natal. Mereka semua sepakat untuk merayakannya dengan pesta _barbeque_ di halaman rumput yang luas ini. Kesembilan anak kost itu tinggal membakar makanan yang tersedia di pemanggang.

"Kubagi tugas ya. Karena Sebastian telah membuat bumbu penyedapnya, jadi biarkan saja dia santai kali ini. Alois, kau yang mengoleskan dagingnya dengan bumbu yang telah disiapkan Sebastian. Claude dan Eric, kalian bagian yang memanggangnya. Grell dan Will, bagian yang menyajikannya di piring. Alan dan Ciel, kalian tata meja saja" Jelas Ronald panjang lebar

"Lalu kau bagian apa Ron?"

"Aku akan mempersiapkan minumannya"

"Biar kubantu"

"Oh, oke Sebs"

"Baik Semua mulai yah! Jam sepuluh harus sudah matang dan beres semua" Teriak Ronald dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Yah...kelihatannya ia menantikan moment ini mungkin. Akhirnya mereka semua pun beranjak dari tempat mereka dan mulai bekerja sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing. Ini masih jam sembilan malam. Dan kata Ronald, semua hidangan harus sudah matang pukul sepuluh. Artinya, hanya ada satu jam untuk menjadikan semuanya beres.

Tugas Ciel dan Alan dalam kelompok mereka terbilang paling mudah. Mereka hanya menata dan merapikan meja yang telah tersedia di halaman ini saja. Mungkin saja mereka berdua bisa menjadi tim yang selesai paling awal diantara yang lainnya. Ciel mulai membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada kursi panjang ini menggunakan kemoceng yang baru saja diambilnya. Sedangkan Alan membersihkan bagian meja.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka berdua selesai dengan tugas mereka. Kini mereka hanya duduk –duduk santai di kursi yang dibersihkan oleh mereka tadi. Yah...seperti dugaan, mereka selesai paling awal. Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Alois yang sibuk bertengkar dengan Claude—entah masalah apa. Sepertinya mereka berdua dekat sekali. Pikir Ciel yang melamun.

"Tak ada bintang ya"

Ciel menoleh kepada Alan yang berada di seberang duduknya. Dilihatnya Alan yang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Membuat Ciel heran apakah Alan hanya bergumam sendiri ataukah berbicara dengannya.

"Ya kan Ciel?"

Sekali lagi Ciel menoleh kepada Alan yang ternyata berbicara kepadanya. Lalu, bocah kelabu ini pun menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Ya memang tak ada bintang. Sejauh matanya memandang ke atas horizon gelap ini, ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang berkerlap-kerlip. "ya, kau benar" Ucap Ciel seadanya. Entahlah... Ciel Sedikit heran, mengapa tak ada bintang sama sekali padahal tak turun salju. Ia tetap mendongak ke atas dengan tatapan sayu. Langit malam ini begitu pekat namun terdapat titik terang dari cahaya bulan yang tertutup oleh awan. Membuat sebagian dari barisan awan-awan di langit luas itu menampakkan sedikit sinar rembulan yang berwarna emas.

_Dejavu_

Itulah yang dirasakan Ciel saat ini. Dulu ia sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Menatap horizon di atas yang sangat luas dengan melamun. Namun, tak ada hal yang ia lamunkan. Melainkan ia hanya menatap kosong pada suguhan cakrawala ciptaan Tuhan yang tak ada manusia yang bisa menirunya. Ya...Ciel suka dengan langit. Suka dengan cakrawala dan horizon yang luas ini sejak dulu. Benda itu memang sering berubah-ubah warna yang berbeda-beda. Namun, tak ada satu pun warna yang menurut Ciel tak indah. Di kala itulah Ciel menyukainya. Meskipun langit sedang mendung pekat dan disertai dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar pun, warna langit saat itu masih disukai oleh Ciel. Awan-awan yang berwarna abu-abu pekat, lalu dihiasi dengan warna pucat terang dari kilat yang menyambar memang menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan dalam waktu bersamaan. Coba saja mintalah fotografer handal untuk memotretnya. Pasti hasilnya akan membuat fotografer itu mencintai karyanya yang satu ini.

Namun, saat ini berbeda. Tak ada kata mengerikan karena cahaya petir. Yang ada hanyalah awan-awan kekuningan dari cahaya rembulan. Meskipun bulan tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh awan, ia (bulan) yang tak ingin berhenti menerangi malam akhirnya meneruskan cahayanya ke awan yang menutupinya. Dan membuat beberapa bagian di awan itu memancarkan sinar keemasan walaupun tak seterang rembulan. Alan tersenyum, sembari berkata

"Kau suka langit ya, Ciel?"

Lamunan Ciel buyar seketika tatkala Alan menanyainya. Ia menoleh kepada Alan yang saat ini tengah melihatnya. "iya. Kau tahu darimana?" Jawab Ciel yang pada akhirnya menanyai balik Alan.

"Aku baru menyimpulkan hal itu barusan. Dan ternyata tebakanku benar ya" Alan tertawa kecil disertai semburat merah di pipinya karena efek dari suhu yang dingin. Napasnya mengeluarkan uap kecil ketika dikeluarkannya. Syalnya ikut bergoyang ketika tubuhnya berguncang-guncang kecil. Tak seperti Ciel yang tak memakai syal saat ini. Ia hanya memakai sweater berwarna silver yang tak berkancing dan memakai celana jeans panjang. Itu pun kebesaran.

"Mereka memang indah ya. Meskipun kita membuat foto tiruannya menggunakan desain grafis di komputer, menurutku lebih indah jika kita melihat langsung seperti ini ya. Memang, hasilnya pada desain grafis menakjubkan karena ditambahkan beberapa objek untuk memperkuat unsur keindahan, tapi menurutku efek dari _impressionisme_nya* lebih mengena saat kita melihat langsung seperti ini ya" Celoteh Alan panjang lebar dan disetujui di dalam hati oleh Ciel. (_Imperssionisme : aliran seni rupa __saat __seseorang melihat langsung __suatu __objek benda yang sesuai dengan kesan dari orang yang melihatnya)_

"Apakah artinya kau pernah membuatnya?"

Sejenak Alan terpaku. "Ya. Emm, kau mau melihatnya?"

"Boleh saja" Balas Ciel sambil mengangguk. Alan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan mulai merogoh sakunya. Diserahkannya _hanphone_ miliknya kearah Ciel yang sedari tadi mengikuti gerak-geriknya. "Wah ini bagus sekali! Bolehkah aku memintanya?" Sejenak Alan terdiam dengan penuturan Ciel barusan. Ia mengedip-edipkan matanya berulang kali. Tak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

_Ciel…_

_Ciel antusias?_

Baru kali ini Alan mengetahui ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Ciel satu ini. Perlahan bibir Alan mengembang. Membentuk seulas senyuman yang manis dan tulus. Namun, entah Ciel melihatnya atau tidak dikarenakan syal tebal yang melilit leher Alan menutupi sampai setengah bibirnya. Kelopak matanya hampir tertutup karena dorongan dari lesung pipinya yang tertarik ke atas. Satu gerakan kemudian ia berkata

"Boleh kok"

Buru-buru Ciel mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Dan langkah yang diambilnya kemudian adalah mengirim file tersebut ke handphone miliknya. Alan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ciel yang tampak sibuk. Bisa-bisa anak ini jadi minder lagi kalau Alan kepergok sedang melihatnya secara intens.

.

.

.

"YOSH! KAMPAIII!" Seru Ronald girang sambil mengangkat gelas sodanya tinggi. Setelah itu, semuanya pun mengikutinya. Mengangkat gelas soda mereka ke atas dengan tinggi dan bersama-sama bersulang di atas kepala mereka.

"KAMPAI!" Seru mereka serentak. Setelah bunyi gelas kaca beradu dan menimbulkan suara nyaring namun khas, mereka meminumnya dengan antusias. Bersorak gembira dengan datangnya natal tepat pada pukul dua belas malam ini. Tak mereka pedulikan suhu udara di sekitar yang sebenarnya dingin sampai menembus serat kain. Ya…karena mereka memakai pakaian tebal dan hangat.

Minus Ciel

Tapi…

Gila juga

Cuaca seperti ini minum soda?!

Ya…mereka gila. Dan tak akan berubah sampai mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan pesta ini. Namun, sayangnya mereka memang tak berniat menghentikan pesta semudah itu. Yah…sekali-kali begini tak apa kan? Lagipula natal itu setahun sekali bukan? Setahun sekali yang dirayakan bersama rekan-rekan ataupun keluarga. Rekan dekat ataupun tak dekat tak masalah bagi hari ini. Bagi yang merasa belum terlalu dekat, mereka merenggangkan jarak antar mereka. Semua memang merayakannya tanpa pandang status seseorang.

Ciel berjalan kearah rerumputan didepannya dan duduk diatas rumput hijau yang sedikit basah itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia ingin duduk di sini. Terdengar dengan jelas suara teman-temannya yang heboh di telinga tajamnya. Tanpa melirik pun Ciel tahu kalau mereka sedang coret-coret krim dari _cake mocca_ yang dibawakan Ibunya Ronald tadi. Yah…itu juga salah satu faktor mengapa ia memilih menghindar dan duduk di atas ilalang ini. Ciel mendongakkan wajahnya kearah langit diatasnya. Sambil mencomot sate _barbeque_ yang dibawanya.

"Ciel, kena kau!"

Ciel agak kaget. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak menghajar orang yang telah mencolek pipinya dengan krim _cak_e. Yah…meskipun Ciel sudah menduga siapa yang melakukannya sih.

"ALOIS!" Pekiknya kesal. Namun ia tak mendapati keberadaan Alois dibelakangnya. Cih…sial cepat sekali bocah itu larinya! Ciel mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi dengan agak kasar. _Awas! Nanti akan kubalas!_ Sambil bergumam tak jelas, ia kembali mencomot _barbeque_nya yang tersisa. Diusapnya krim yang menempel pada pipinya dengan lidahnya sendiri. Agak sulit menggapainya sih, namun dengan terus berusaha menjulurkan lidahnya, akhirnya ia berhasil menghapusnya.

_Yummy_! Ciel meresapi krim yang melumer lidahnya. Rasanya manis dan begitu lembut. Yah…dari dulu Ciel memang suka makanan manis sih. Apalagi yang namanya _cake_!

"Sepertinya duduk di sini memang pilihan yang tepat"

Ciel menoleh kearah samping kanannya. Didapatinya Sebastian yang sedang mengusap-usap wajahnya yang bercelemotan krim. Sejenak ia melongo.

"Sudah hilang?" Sebastian menunjuk wajahnya. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kembali—Sebastian mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Sudah?" Tanya si raven kembali

"Belum. Di bagian sini" Ciel mengintruksikan gerakan tangannya kepada Sebastian. Ia menunjuk bagian pipi sebelah kanannya. Sebastian pun mengikutinya. "bukan, agak kebawah sedikit" Ucap Ciel kembali—membenarkan Sebastian. "kebawah lagi" Ucapnya kembali. Sebastian susah sekali sih!

"Lagi"

"Lagi"

"Akh! Kau terlalu ke bawah. Ke atas sedikit!"

"Lagi!"

"Turun sedikit!"

"Yang mana sih?" Sebastian mulai suntuk

"Ini!" Balas Ciel sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sebastian. Dan mengusap bagian pipi milik si raven yang ternodai oleh krim. Sebastian terhenyak. Begitu pula dengan Ciel. Ia tak sadar jika posisi tangannya telah mengusap krim yang menempel itu dengan pelan. Tak mau termenung terlalu lama, akhirnya Ciel menarik kembali tangannya dan menjilat krim yang baru diusapnya dari pipi si raven.

Slrup

"Eh?" Ciel melongo—merasa bodoh dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Kau suka makanan manis ya?" Tanya Sebastian sambil terkikik

"Uh…aku memang suka, tapi aku tak sadar barusan!" Ciel berusaha memprotes

"Kau bisa saja Ciel"

Ciel tak menjawab. Dirinya malah memalingkan mukanya menghadap ke atas. Menikmati langit kembali. Sementara Sebastian memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ciel yang tiba-tiba saja jadi diam.

Tatapan itu lagi

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu dikeluarkan oleh Ciel

Entahlah, Sebastian sedikit bingung mengartikan tatapan Ciel saat ini. Tatapannya seperti pasrah, kalem atau akh! Entahlah, Sebastian tak terlalu bisa menafsirkan kata-kata itu. Diliat dari samping pun, wajah Ciel tetap manis. Yah...kau baru menyadarinya Sebs?

Bibir yang berwarna kemerahan

Lesung pipi yang tampak halus

Rona merah di pipinya akibat suhu dingin

Dan matanya yang sangat disukai Sebastian itu

Sebastian pun memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Menghembuskan napas perlahan dan mulai berkata

"Ciel" Panggilnya. Entah kenapa suara yang dikeluarkannya ini terdengar suram. Serak bercampur berat

"Apa?" Ciel berkata tanpa menoleh ke Sebastian

"Percayakah kau…"

Ciel menunggunya

Sebastian tampak menghembuskan napasnya—lagi

"Percayakah kau bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Kali ini

Ciel menolehkan kepalanya

Kaget dengan ucapan Sebastian yang tak bisa dimengertinya

.

.

_**ToBeContinue**_

**A/N :**

Yah…akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Nah bagaimana? Saya sudah menyuguhkan adegan SebasCiel tngkat lanjut lho di chapter ini. Tapi, Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang sangat-sangat terlambat.

Hah…maaf kalau di chapter ini tak ada balasan review. Soalnya buru-buru nih

Tapi, saya menampung beberapa pertanyaan dari para readers nih :

**_1. Apa nggak punya rencana bikin slight Claude X Alois?_**

Ada kok di chapter-chapter mendatang. Jadi sabar yah...

**_2. Apa selain asma ciel punya pnykit lain?_**

Hehee...gimana yah...*dihajar* ada kok selain itu ^^'

**_3. Ciel itu sebenernya manusia ato bukan sih?_**

Manusia kok :)

**_4. Kenapa Ciel harus minum obat rutin?_**

Karena dia punya penyakit yang tak bisa dibilang remeh

.

.

**Special thank's to :**

_uzomby, NaRin RinRin, Adhit P, aster-bunny-bee, Meshiimicha, Nada-chan 'U'Laurant, Kitsune Syhufellrs, scarlet Z, blue minra, Voly ichi yama, UzumakiKagari, KuinPhantomhive, Yuuki haru, Rin Phantomhive, MJ, fetwelve, mamitsu27, Guest_

Oke…JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! KRITIK, SARAN ATAU FLAME PUN SAYA TERIMA!

REVIEW DARI KALIAN SANGAT MENYEMANGATKAN SAYA!


End file.
